A Brush of Sweetness
by TheValkyrieGladiator
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha could have any woman he wanted, and he did. He gave no second thought to it. Sasuke thought having a relationship, and being in love was pointless. However, things all change when he goes to the bookstore to pick up a book for his ramen obsessed roommate, and he meets a certain Hyuuga.
1. Bookstore Meetings

**Note: Everyone is in the early twenties in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

A Brush of Sweetness

An unfamiliar smell caused Sasuke's eyes to shot open, and he lifted up, quickly. He could hear boiling outside of his room along with the sound of pots and pans hitting against one another, and Naruto spatting curses. The Uchiha's jaw clenched, the smell of the unknown food made his stomach twist into sickening knots, and he hissed.

What the hell was that?

A hand was rested on his back, his body stiffened as soon as it registered the touch, and he looked over to see Karin snuggling up to him. A smile was on her face, her hair was disheveled, and her cheeks were tinted pink.

The bedding barely covered Karin's nude body, her unveiled body was covered in all kinds of hickeys and bite marks. He pushed her hand away from him, getting off the bed, and a pair of jeans settled loosely on his pelvis.

The Uchiha opened his bedroom door, and he sauntered towards the kitchen.

He was not pleased, and it clearly showed all over his face.

Naruto came out of the kitchen, and he stopped at the sight of Sasuke. He had on a white shirt, it was unbuttoned, and a tie was loose around his neck. He had on a pair of black pants, and shoes.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke growled.

"Sakura is coming over, and we are having an all-day date." Naruto informed.

"You fucking idiot, what the hell did you cook?" Sasuke folded his arms across his chest, and rubbed his temples. The somewhat tolerance he had for his roommate was dwindling _**very**_ fast.

"Okonomiyaki."

"That doesn't smell like it."

"I am trying okay, and Okonomiyaki is romantic food." The blond head defended. "Plus, it's morning."

A dull headache was starting to begin, and this was only making it worse.

"And you didn't know that she was coming over earlier too eh?" The Uchiha seethed. Naruto chuckled, and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, originally, we were not going to do it here, then something came up, and we decided to do it here." The blond head explained. "It was a last minute thing."

"You're wasting your time telling me all of this because I don't care, just don't bother me."

"Fine, whatever, we will be quiet." And with that Naruto ran into his bedroom, Sasuke glared after his roommate before he walked back in his own only to find Karin awake, and sitting upright.

"What smells good?" The red headed woman stretched out her arms, and yawned.

"Why are you still here?" The Uchiha asked, darkly. His eyes were hard on the red headed woman in his bed, and Karin pulled her knees to her chest.

"Your bed just felt so warm." She cooed.

"I don't care what you feel." Sasuke picked up her scattered clothes, throwing them at her, and he pointed towards the bedroom door. "Get dressed and get out." Karin stared at him, hurt, but she nodded. Sasuke's eyes flickered the other way as she got out of bed, and slipped on some clothing.

"You seem a little bothered by something, is everything okay?" The red headed woman asked as she pulled her shirt on.

"Just the usual annoyances, but it is nothing that concerns you." Karin walked up to the bedroom door, but turned around before she left.

"Call me?"

"When I need something." Sasuke stated. _Like sex. _

"I look forward to it." The Uchiha stood at the door, watching her leave the apartment, and Naruto walked out at the same time. A confused expression fell over his face as he saw the door close, and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Dude, was someone here?"

"Karin." The blond head smirked at Sasuke, and then shook his head.

"I just don't understand you."

"I wouldn't expect you to, anyways, I am going out for some caffeine, plus I am not staying here while Sakura and you have your so called date, and engage in other francizing activities. Is there anything you need?"

"Well." Naruto began. "There is this new edition of _Ramen Today_ that just came out."

"What the hell, you have a whole damn library of that crap." Sasuke said, exasperated.

"Sasuke, come on, I will pay you back, just buy it for me."

"Tch, whatever."

"So yes?"

"Don't push it." Sasuke walked into his room, grabbing a jacket, and he slammed the front door.

XXXX

Hinata slipped on a pink blouse, and a lace coated skirt. She partially pinned up her hair, and she bit her lower lip. Her eyes fell on the clock on the wall, she had only a couple of minutes to get out of the door, and she hadn't eaten breakfast yet. It was all because her alarm clock had conveniently decided to die in the middle of the night, and she slept past the time she was supposed to wake up. Thank heavens, she was able to wake up when she did. The indigo haired beauty rushed out of her room, slipping on a pair of white flats, and grabbed her purse.

She guessed that she wouldn't be eating breakfast today. There was just not enough time.

Hinata ran out of her apartment, and towards the bookstore.

While most people detested their jobs, Hinata loved hers, she didn't see any downside to working at a bookstore. She was very fond of reading and it got the bills paid. Not that the bills ran up high anyways since she was the only one who lived in her apartment.

The bookstore was busier than ever, luckily, she got there right on time, and the indigo haired beauty saw a glimmer of relief in Kurenai's eyes when she walked through the door.

"Thank heavens, you are here." Kurenai stated. "Kiba is working the cash register, but I need someone on the floor to assist the customers."

"Certainly." Hinata walked towards the back, setting down her stuff, and she headed towards the floor.

XXXX

Sasuke's headache seemed to subside with the stimulating effects of coffee, he made his way towards the bookstore, and could see the countless number of people going in and out. He detested people enough, but in huge crowds only fueled that hatred more. He would not go into this bookstore for his dobe roommate, but because he needed to get a book for himself.

It was something that he never really had the time to get, but he need a book on war and tactics. It was one of the few things that kept him from killing off all the nuisances in his life.

He didn't understand why Naruto was so attached to Sakura even when they were in school, this was the case. How they had been dating for such a long time. It was all so pointless. Love and those foolish emotions.

The Uchiha walked into the bookstore, he looked around at all the bustling people, and his eyes settled on a young woman who seemed to be helping everyone. His face gave no visible expression of surprise, but he was as her lavender colored orbs met his.

It was at that moment all his preconceived notions went out the door.

XXXX

Hinata was able to pick the raven haired man out of everyone in the store, he was strikingly handsome, and she felt her cheeks grow hot as they stared at each other. He had on all black, a tattoo was on his neck near the shoulder of what looked like commas in a circle and could be seen through his collar. He had a sliver ring on his finger, and a necklace around his neck of a red and white fan. The raven haired man was slim, but muscular.

His eyes were coal black and intense.

The indigo haired beauty nearly squeaked as he made his way over to her. A stoic unfathomable expression was on his face.

"I'm assuming you work here correct?" Sasuke asked. His voice was dark and velvety.

"Y-yes." Hinata stammered. "h-how may I help you?"

"I am looking for a book on war and tactics, and the new edition of _Ramen Today_."

"O-oh, come this w-way, I will show you." She turned on her heels, feeling his eyes bore into her back, and she went down one of the rows. There was an unnerving silence exchanged between the two, and Hinata stopped at a row that had a whole shelf of the new ramen books.

The indigo haired beauty picked it up, and extended it towards him.

"S-so you like ramen?"

"No." Sasuke said, sternly. The harshness of his voice made Hinata jump, and he took notice of this. "My roommate makes the horrid stuff all the time."

"Oh." Hinata said with a nod. "L-let me show you were the books are on war and tactics." The Uchiha gave her a nod, following the indigo haired beauty, and she around.

"A-anything in particular?"

"Feudal wars of Japan all the way from the Heian period to now."

" Yes, w-we have one author who s-specializes in that area, h-his books go out f-fast, but I-I think there is one left, and as it turns o-out, we do." Hinata reached up on a high shelf, trying to grab it, but her slender feminine fingers barely grazed it.

"Here." Sasuke reached over her, grabbing the book, and he looked at it. "I think this will do just fine, I'll check out."

"You been very helpful, Hinata." He added. She gasped and her lips parted, slightly.

"How do you know my name?"

"It is on your name tag." And for the first time that they had been talking with one another, Sasuke's lips curved into a smirk. Hinata touched her name tag, and she flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, r-right, I will check y-you out." The indigo haired beauty went to the front desk, ringing him up, but just as if he were about to say something. Kiba interjected.

"Hinata, can you help me with the register, it is not wanting to open up." The Inuzuka stated as he pressed a button, repeatedly, clearly annoyed.

"Un." She moved over to the Inuzuka fast, and Sasuke shrugged.

"I see you are busy, see you later." Hinata fixed the register, looking up to say one more thing to the Uchiha, but he was already out the door.

However, that was when she noticed it, she noticed he left his book on the counter along with his receipt. She gasped at the sight, looking back at the window, but he was well than gone.

Hinata picked up the receipt, and the book. She turned the receipt over, and on the back of it was his name, and address.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata murmured to herself.

XXXX

The Uchiha kept a sly smirk on his face as he walked away from the bookstore, Hinata, her name seemed to have a nice ring to it. He had purposefully left the book on the counter, he wanted to speak with her more, and the bookstore made that very hard to do.

She was a very beautiful woman.

There were not too many women, he could honestly say that about, or who had caught his eye. Most of the women that he had been, it was all physical, but oddly he wanted more when he thought back to Hinata.

Sasuke made his way back to the apartment, he opened the door, and caught Naruto and Sakura cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie.

"Hey, dobe." The Uchiha threw the book at his friend, his friend caught it, and looked inside of the bag. His face lit up as he pulled the book out.

"Thanks, hey what's wrong?" The blond head asked, curiously. "You seem to be in a lighter mood than when you left."

"Nothing that concerns you."

XXXX

Hinata sighed, the business of the bookstore had finally settled down, and she could take a breather. She stared at the receipt, and shoved it in her purse. She knew it was a little unorthodox, but she would go to the home, and drop off the book. After all, she would have to pass by the address on her way back.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Kiba said as his hand rested on her shoulder. "I don't know what we would do without you?"

"You helped me on the floor too." Hinata complimented. "So we are even." Kiba grinned at her, and Kurenai came around the corner with a sigh.

"Good work today, you two." she praised.

"Thanks." Kiba sighed, heavily.

"Now, we just have to get through the rest of the day." Kurenai soothed.

Hinata straightened up the books, and placed back any misplaced ones back in their location. She enjoyed this part of the day, it calm, not nerve wracking, gave her time to think.

She contemplated on whether she should really just go to the home or not. After all, she could just leave the book here, and hope that he come back for it.

_No, you can't do that, Hinata. _

The end of her shift came sooner than what she thought, it was Kiba's turn to close up the store, and she got into her car.

Hinata looked at the book as she sat in her car, she began to contemplate on how she could go about this, and after sorting through a number of thoughts, she came to a conclusion.

She jwould just ring the doorbell and leave it on the door step. There was no harm in that.

Yes, that was what she would do.

Hinata put the car in drive, and headed there.

The indigo haired beauty drove into a very nice sized apartment complex, she looked at the receipt for the apartment number, and stopped in the front of it. Hinata took in a deep breath, she got out of the car, and nearly ran up to the door. She placed the book on the doorstep, and rang the doorbell.

XXXX

"Who could that be?" the blond head perked up, and he got off the couch. "Oi, Sasuke, you expecting anyone?" The Uchiha opened up the door to his room, and leaned against the frame.

"Not that I would know." A sly smirk settled on his lips.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Naruto opened up the door, Sasuke saw Hinata run to her car, but she tripped on the back of her flat shoes. He stared at the scene, intently, and Naruto (as usual) ran out to help her. "Hey, are you okay, miss?"

"O-oh yes." He helped Hinata to her feet, and then Sasuke saw their eyes grow wide as they made eye contact with one another.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto?"

"Oh, long time no see, I haven't seen you in ages." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the sight.

How the hell did they know one another?

"At least not since you moved, how do you like your new apartment?" Naruto continued.

"I-it is great." The indigo haired beauty gave him a soft smile.

"Come on in." The blond head ushered Hinata towards the door, however Hinata got caught sight of the Uchiha. With a gasp, her face turned ten shades of a red Sasuke couldn't even pinpoint, and she picked up the book.

"Y-you left your book at the bookstore, I-I came t-to return it." She handed the book towards Sasuke, and he sauntered up to her.

"Un, thanks." The Uchiha scowled, taking it from her. "So how do you two know one another?"

"We all went to the same school." Naruto informed.

"What?"

"You and Hinata didn't really interact that much so it is no surprise that you wouldn't remember her." Sasuke scruntized the indigo haired beauty, and then his eyes widened, slightly. So it turned out the dobe was right for once. The Uchiha didn't really reflect on his years of schooling, but he did remember a certain woman, an indigo hair colored woman who could barely speak, her timid disposition getting the best of her.

Why didn't he notice her before now?

"So you live around the corner?"

"Y-yes about ten m-minutes away." Hinata admitted.

"Oh, I see, you should come over." Naruto stated, and then he held his hand over his mouth and whispered. "Sasuke is always cranky when people come over so don't take it to heart when you come if he gives you the cold shoulder."

"Shut up, dobe, I can hear you." Sasuke snapped, and then his eyes settled on Hinata. "I wouldn't mind her coming over."

Naruto's eyes became big as saucers, his mouth dropped at the comment, and the indigo haired beauty stepped back.

"I-I have to get h-home." Hinata stated.

"Oh of course, sorry to keep you, Hinata." Naruto broke from his baffled gaze, the Uchiha watched her wave to them, and as soon as the door closed. Sasuke turned on his heels, and Naruto followed after him.

"What was that all about?" The blond head gave him a devious grin, and Sasuke held up his hand towards Naruto. Naruto stopped in his tracks, and the Uchiha gave him a hard stare.

"I don't want the money back for the book on your fucking nasty soup." He informed. "Instead, I have another way that you can pay me back."

"And what is that?" Naruto asked with the same grin on his face.

"That you bring her back over here soon because I want to see her again."

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	2. An Uchiha's game

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

A Brush of Sweetness

Sasuke laid on his bed, his arm was behind his head, and he held _A War's Design, _most commonly known as the book on war and tactics that the indigo haired beauty picked out for him, propped up against his leg. The Uchiha had to admit, the book definitely caught and maintained his interest, so needless to say she had good taste. He paid no mind to his blond headed roommate who was leaned up against his door frame with arms folded over his chest, and eyebrows furrowed together into a hard scowl.

"Stop staring at me like that, dobe." Sasuke growled

"Oi, Hinata is a long time, very good friend of mine, she is not one of your girls to play around with." Naruto stated. Sasuke looked away from his book, his eyes settling on the nuisance in his doorway, and a smirk came across his face.

"Who said that now?"

"Dude, I'm serious, I won't bring her back over here if that is what you are intending." The book was now on Sasuke's chest, and his eyes narrowed.

"How about I just burn that fucking precious library of _Ramen Today_ of yours?"

"No." Naruto almost yelled, a horrified look came across his face, and Sasuke lifted up.

"Anyways, if that was my intention, I wouldn't have orchestrated the whole leaving the book at the store thing, and have her come here."

Naruto's mouth dropped, and Sasuke kept the same cocky smirk on his face. "Yes, that was me."

"You…." Naruto's voice trailed off, then his lips spread out into a wide grin, revealing his canine like teeth. "Well... I'll be damned! I didn't think it was possible!"

"I didn't know you think?"

"Shut up, this is so hard to fathom."

"What are you insinuating?"

"That you, Sasuke Uchiha, has an interest in a girl other than her physical assets."

"Look here, Naruto." Sasuke stated as his eyes gleamed with a killer intent. "Just do this one thing, and from there out, keep your nose out of my business."

Naruto held his hands up as if he were guarding himself from something (like the wrath of an Uchiha). "Geez, I was going to, no need to get murderous on me, but this is some weird form of paying you back, all because you are shy."

Now, Naruto was just poking fun at him.

The Uchiha scoffed at the idea. Him being shy? What a foolish notion.

"Still I don't have her number, I am sure that it has changed since she has moved."

"That sounds like your problem." Sasuke hissed.

"You're really serious about this aren't you?"

"You of all people should know I am serious about everything I do and want."

"True."

"Oh, and do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Get out." Naruto chuckled, lowly, he turned on his heels, and closed the door behind him. Sasuke stared at the door, hard, and then he ran his hands through his hair.

He tried uncover what he could remember about Hinata other than her being shy, but nothing turned up.

Obviously, she and his nuisance roommate were good friends.

And she was a Hyuuga, those lavender eyes gave it away, and she was the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, the most prestigious revered member of Konoha's city council. Sasuke had not seen her father on television, Hiashi was not particular fond of such things, but he was revered for his works in the betterment of all Hyuuga family members both extended and not

Nonetheless, that was all superfluous information to him. Sure, she had prestige, and that was a trait seen favorably in Sasuke's eyes considering he was an Uchiha. But, he was most interested in her as a person because he was certain that Hinata was definitely the one for him.

If it wasn't for that bookstore meeting with her, he would not have thought there was one for him. He chuckled, darkly, and looked back at the book.

Sasuke was not particularly fond of patience, in fact he had very little of it, and he knew that Naruto would take his sweet ass time to bring her back over.

And, he didn't want to wait.

Also, considering at the pace, he was reading at, he was sure to be finished with the book by tomorrow.

He would need another one, and he would get to see her. All desires fulfilled at the same time, it was glorious.

XXXX

Hinata couldn't stop thinking about how looked like a dummy in front of the dark haired stranger when she tripped over her own flats. She felt her cheeks grow hot in embarrassment as she recalled the events, but Hinata would have never guess that he would be living with someone she knew.

It was nice to see Naruto again, her old friend. But, it also meant that the dark haired man was no other than Sasuke Uchiha. The indigo haired beauty couldn't believe that she didn't recognize him earlier, back when they were in school, he was the most popular man among all the women. Although, he seemed disinterested in it all.

Hinata had to admit that he had changed since school, he was more muscular, and his facial features were more defined. She felt herself blush as she took note of his visage.

And the fact that he only lived ten minutes away hung in the air, Hinata was certain that whenever she went to check her mail now, she would hurry up, grab it, and run back inside just purely out of shyness. Although, she knew it was probably odd to do something like that since he didn't know where she lived.

A knock came at the front door tearing Hinata away from her thoughts, and she sauntered up to it. She opened it to see Ino grinning at her, and she had a huge bag of takeout. The Yamanaka had her hair pulled into a high ponytail, and she had a lollipop in her mouth. Ino had on a purple low cut tank top and a short skirt with black high heels.

"Why the look of surprise, remember it is girls movie night." Ino said as her face fell. "Sakura said she couldn't come, she got tied up with something."

"Oh I see." Hinata beckoned for her friend to come in, and Ino sat down the food at the table.

"So, I brought us a movie to watch, you haven't seen _The Notebook_ have you?"

"I have heard of it, b-but I haven't." Ino's eyes became wide, and her mouth dropped.

"We so have to watch it." Ino urged. "It is AMAZING."

"Okay." Hinata didn't really watch television, she was a woman who preferred simpler forms of entertainment, plus it was another expense.

"I brought a mix of different Asian foods." Ino began to lay out the numerous amounts of plastic containers on the table, and Hinata looked at her, surprised. She took notice of this. "Yeah, I know it is a lot, but we can eat as we watch the movie."

"I will make our plates." Hinata offered.

"Great, and I will get the movie going." She sat out two plates, the food that the Yamanaka got for them ranged from takoyaki to Korean barbeque. Hinata knew there was no way she could eat all of it, she was what some would call a _bird eater_.

The indigo hired beauty put on a pot of green tea, and they sat down on the couch. About half way in the movie, Hinata heard Ino sigh, discontentedly, and she smiled at her, warmly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wish I had a guy like that." Ino pouted.

"I-it is always good to w-wait for the right one." Hinata assured.

"I know…."The Yamamaka's voice trailed off, and she looked at Hinata, cocking an eyebrow. "What about you any guys?"

Oddly, when Ino mentioned a guy… she thought about Sasuke.

"N-no."

Ino grinned, feverishly. "You liar, spill, tell me who he is."

"I-it was just a guy that c-came by the bookstore, he l-left before I could say anything." It wasn't entirely a lie, there was some validity in her statement.

Ino sighed, heavily, and she put her hands on her hips. "You can't let these guys get away, Hinata." Hinata giggled, she was not the one to pursue the opposite sex, her shyness got the best of her in that department.

"Okay."

"Promise me that the next time, you see a guy come in, you try to talk to him."

"I promise."

"Good cause a woman as beautiful as you shouldn't be single."

XXXX

The next day, Sasuke woke up before Naruto did, and as anticipated, he finished the whole book. The Uchiha slipped on a gray jacket, he began to open up the front door, and it made a squeaking noise. He cursed underneath his breath, the noise broke the stillness of the house, and he clicked his tongue in annoyance as rustling began to emerge from behind Naruto's closed bedroom door.

No more than the Uchiha was half-way out the door, Naruto came out of his bedroom, yawning, and Sasuke saw Naruto give him a perplexed look.

"Dude, where are you going?"

"Out." The Uchiha said, curtly.

"Well, whatever, Sasuke, I just wanted to tell you that I found her number." Sasuke looked at his blond headed roommate, intently, and then he shrugged.

"Okay."

"What do you mean by that, I stayed up all night looking through the yellow pages?"

"So you made yourself useful."

"Fuck you, anyways, I will be inviting her over." Naruto stated, and then he crossed his arms, going into a quick thought. "Although, I don't know what hers schedule is so I don't know if it will be tonight or not."

"Just makes sure it is soon." And with that Sasuke shut the front door behind him. The Uchiha made his way towards the bookstore, he spotted Hinata through the window, she was sorting through a pile. Sasuke smirked to himself, going into the bookstore, and he sauntered up to her in a casual like manner.

However, Hinata had her back towards him, and Sasuke pulled a book from the shelf near her. His eyes never wavered off the indigo haired beauty.

"You know I finished through the book already." He heard her let out a nervous gasp, Hinata turned around, quickly, and she dropped the books in her hands. The Uchiha watched her kneel down, gathering them up, quickly, and he grabbed one. He handed the book to her, and Hinata looked at him underneath her long eyelashes. Her cheeks turned red, and she smiled at him, softly.

"Thank you." Hinata took the book away from him. "And I'm g-glad you liked the book t-that much."

"Are there anymore versions from that author?" The Uchiha gave her an intense look, and Hinata nodded.

"Y-yes…." Her voice trailed off. She put up a couple of more random books in their correct slots, and Hinata pushed the cart down the aisle. Sasuke scruntized her. "We h-have just received a shipment of his other o-ones today."

"Hn. Perfect." Sasuke walked past her, Hinata stared after him, shocked, and she reached out her hand towards him. Hinata remembered what Ino said to her, about talking to a guy, and now was her chance. She was almost certain that she would screw this up.

"Ano…." Hinata began.

"Eh?" Sasuke turned around, and she bit her lower lip.

"S-so you live w-with Naruto?" The Uchiha leaned against a row, he shoved his hands in his pockets, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, we moved in with one another after school." Sasuke stated.

"Do you like it?"

"I have a warm bed so I guess." The Uchiha shrugged. "And now you know who I was referring to when I said I was buying something for my ramen obsessed roommate." Hinata giggled at his remark, it caught the Uchiha off guard, but he gave no indication of it.

Let it be known, that he, Sasuke Uchiha, had made a girl laugh for once in his life.

"S-sorry." She apologized.

"Where is the book?" Sasuke asked, staring off into the other direction.

"Oh, yes, over here." Hinata walked past him, and he followed her to the section. The indigo haired beauty gave him a couple of versions, and she began to check him out.

"So you work here every day?"

"Y-yes." Sasuke nodded, taking note, and before he left he turned to Hinata.

"Oh and if you get a call from Naruto, just say yes to whatever he says." The indigo haired beauty looked at him, stunned, but before she could ask him what it was about, he already left.

And all Sasuke could think of on the way back was how Naruto had better keep his promise or else.

XXXX

Hinata couldn't get Sasuke out of her head the whole time she worked, she wondered if he asked her about the days she worked just to come in and see her. After all, he did finish that book in an incredible amount of time. Hinata couldn't help, but smile.

Was it his own way of seeing her?

And what did he mean about Naruto calling? What was going on?

Hinata racked her brain, trying to figure it all out, but it left her stumped. However, right after her shift and as soon as she closed up the bookstore, the melodic soft tune of her ringtone resonated within her purse. She fumbled through it, dug out the phone, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hinata, this is Naruto."

"H-hey." Hinata's lips curved into a kind smile.

"We haven't seen each other in a long time, so want to come over for dinner, say about seven?" Hinata thought back to what the Uchiha said, about saying yes, and she felt a sort of excitement arise out of her.

"S-sure."

"Great, I will see you then."

"Okay." Hinata expected the phone to hang up, and she heard it click against the receiver, but it didn't hang up. She could still hear everything that was going on in the background.

"Oi, Sasuke!" She heard Naruto yell, and Sasuke's dark voice answer in a curt manner.

"What?"

"Now, you can't kill me, she's coming over just like you wanted." Hinata's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, and then she heard Sasuke's voice get closer.

There was an awkward silence on the phone then, Sasuke started to spat curses in an enraged voice.

"You FUCKING idiot, the phone is still on!" There was scrambling in the background, Hinata tried not to laugh at the whole situation, and Naruto got back on the phone. However, his voice was very raspy and hoarse almost as if he had been gasping for air.

"Please tell me you didn't hear anything, Hinata"

"I didn't." She assured. "I will see you later."

"Yep…bye for _real_ this time."

However, Hinata heard one last comment as she went to hang up the phone. A comment from a very irate Sasuke.

"I'm going to choke you with the phone cord."

It was at that point, she had to hang up to keep from anyone hearing her burst into cute giggles.

XXXX

"I apologized like a thousand times already." Naruto said with a groan. A sly grin was on his face, he rubbed the back of his neck, and the Uchiha glared at him. Then, the blond head chuckled to himself. "But, gods, you should have seen your face."

"I suggest that you shut up while you're ahead." Sasuke informed, icily. "Because I will end your twenty-one years of life right now."

The doorbell rang, the Uchiha got up, and he opened up the door. Hinata smiled at him, clutching her purse against her, and she had on a pair of capri pants with a blue ruffle blouse, and a pair of sandals.

Truly, she was a sight.

"Come in." Sasuke stated. Hinata followed after him, taking her shoes off at the front door, and Naruto grinned at her.

"Hinata, I am so glad you came!" Naruto beamed. "Welcome! Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"I-I'm fine." The Uchiha retreated back to the living room, Hinata followed, and she sat in between the two men. Sasuke kept his eyes forward, his arms folded over his chest, and Naruto grinned.

"So, have you been working at the bookstore for a long time?" The blond head asked, curiously. Hinata shook her head, and gave him a kind smile.

"Just ever since I moved here." The indigo haired beauty informed." I have only been here for a couple of months."

"Hee!" Naruto shouted, surprised. "And we haven't seen each other before now, I'm sorry."

"No worries, Naruto."

"Do you still keep in contact with everyone from school?"

"Yes."

"Ah, I see, so do I." Naruto crossed his arms, a cheesy smile spread across his face as he nodded his head. "So is your house like a couple of blocks from here?"

"Yes"

"Aww man, I wish we could have known sooner, I would have thrown you a welcoming house party." Hinata waved her hands in front of her.

"That would be t-too much." Finally, the Uchiha broke his silence.

"Do you live alone, Hinata?" Sasuke asked, coolly. Hinata's eyes met his, a contrast of light and dark staring back at one another face to face, and she nodded.

"I do."

"Isn't that lonely?"

"At times." She admitted. "B-but, I have friends to c-come over, and I-I get invited over their homes."

"And now you can come here." Sasuke says this as his eyes flicker away from her. Hinata looked at him, shocked for a moment, Naruto did as well, and then he grinned once more, devilishly.

"Hinata, you know I haven't shown you any of our rooms yet, I think you will find Sasuke's the most interesting, he has like two bookcases filled."

The Uchiha shot a deathly glare in Naruto's direction, and Hinata tried to hide her elation, _very futilely. _

"Do you want to see it?" Sasuke offered.

"I-if you don't mind."

"Hn." The Uchiha sauntered out of the living room, Hinata's face was red, and she pursed her lips, trying to hide a beautiful smile.

Sasuke allowed Hinata to go in his room at first, and he watched her look around it.

"It is a little bit of a mess." The Uchiha informed. He pulled up a sheet on his bed, and he pointed towards the bookshelf. "There is what Naruto is talking about."

XXXX

Hinata walked up to the bookshelf, all of the book were on war, tactics, and manipulation. She saw the books he had earlier were placed neatly on the side, and she took one out. Hinata flipped through it, and she gasped as she felt Sasuke's eyes boring down on her.

"You have quite a collection."

"It is what keeps me occupied." The Uchiha stated. "Although, I have other things to keep me occupied now."

She felt her cheeks grow hot, and Sasuke sat down on his bed. He leaned back against the wall, and smirked.

"You heard didn't you?"

"W-what?"

"On the phone earlier about me wanting you to come over." Hinata shook her head, closing the book, and she placed it back where he had it.

"I-I didn't hear, please don't fret over that." She soothed.

"Fret?" Sasuke sighed. "It was bound to happen anyways. You were going to find out eventually."

XXXX

Now, the Uchiha got up, Hinata backed into the wall, and her lips parted, slightly. Sasuke put his arm over her, his eyes bore into hers, and the indigo haired beauty looked as if she were about to faint.

"Do you know why I asked if you worked every day there at the bookstore or why I came there earlier?" Hinata didn't say anything, and he smirked once again. "It so I can see you."

Hinata covered her face with her hands, embarrassed. "W-why me?"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, curiously. He reached over a hand, it was hesitant, and he pressed his lips together. His fingers brushed her bangs, lightly, she smelled like vanilla and lilac. It was intoxicating, and filled the Uchiha's lungs.

"B-because I-I am not anything special." Hinata said after a long pause. She uncovered her face, meeting his eyes, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Just date me already, Hinata." Hinata's eyes widened in disbelief, and the Uchiha looked at her, intently.

"Hey, why is it so quiet!" Naruto shouted from the other room. Sasuke and Hinata could hear him getting off the couch, and Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at Hinata.

"Well…?" Naruto's footsteps became closer and closer, Sasuke knew that Hinata was nervous, pressed by him, but he didn't care. He wanted an answer. The indigo haired beauty bit her bottom lip, nervously.

And at the last minute before Naruto entered Sasuke's room. Sasuke got his response from a very cracked under the pressure Hinata.

It was, "O-okay, I'll date you."

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	3. A Slow Retrace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

A Brush of Sweetness

Hinata had not seen Sasuke since she had been over Naruto's house, and was forced to agree to date the Uchiha. She realized that she had agreed to it as a spur of the moment, and was pushed into it by him.

However, things were moving way _too_ fast. She needed to take a step back, and try to slow down everything if possible.

It made her chest fill with a certain warmth that Sasuke Uchiha would be interested in her. The same Sasuke Uchiha who was once the most popular guy in their school. Although, she wouldn't say anything to Ino and Sakura just yet about it, she was not very fond of being the center of attention or on the spotlight.

The indigo haired beauty will tell them, eventually, or they will find out on their own.

These thoughts plagued Hinata as she made her way to her car, and she slipped in. She didn't remember putting the keys into the ignition because she was so distracted, but Hinata was torn away from it all when her car didn't start.

She gasped in shock, turning the key again, and the car made a rustling noise only to desist once again.

_Oh, no and I have to get to work!_

After a few more desperate futile tries to get her car to begin, she got out of the car, and a curtain of nervousness fell over her.

How was she going to pay to get her car fixed? She had just paid the bills, and the only money she had left was for food, and gas.

The indigo haired beauty bit her lower lip, she would have to ask to get it fixed… from her father. Hinata dialed Hiashi's number, the phone rang after a couple of times, and then it picked up.

"Hello?" A woman asked. It was a voice that Hinata didn't recognize, but it must be one of the servants of the Hyuuga estate.

"M-may I speak with H-Hiashi Hyuuga?" Hinata asked, lowly. She knew that her father would not be too happy about this situation.

"Who is calling?"

"His daughter, H-Hinata Hyuuga." There was a gasp on the phone, and then frantic rumbling.

"Y-yes, hold on." The woman pleaded. "Don't hang up." There were voices on the other end of the line, yelling for someone to tell Hiashi that his daughter was on the phone, and to deliver the message as soon as possible.

Then, the phone rang, and Hiashi picked up the phone.

"Hello, daughter." Hiashi's voice was stern, distant, and formal. It was something that the indigo haired beauty had been accustomed with since she was a child.

"Father, I-I am s-sorry to be o-of an inconvenience, b-but I need your help." Hinata's voice cracked a little. There was an unnerving silence exchanged between father and daughter.

"What do you need my help on?" Hiashi asked with a bit of contempt.

"M-my car b-broke down, and I-I d-don't have the m-money to fix it." Hinata stammered.

"I thought we agreed that when you moved out of this house, that you will take responsibility of all your own finances."

"I-I'm sorry." Hinata apologized.

"I see, well, I will send over someone to pick it up, and have it fixed within a couple of days." Hiashi stated. "There are some extended members of the Hyuuga family who are mechanics and who are a part of the second branch of family, so it will be no charge to me or you."

"Un."

"And as you already know this is quite disappointing to hear, Hinata."

"It was unexpected."

"You're a Hyuuga, we always anticipate the unexpected in life, I am not responsible as to how you will get around anywhere else, and I have already done enough for you."

"I understand." Hiashi hung up before Hinata did, she sighed to herself, feeling the weight and expectations that he had placed on her at an earlier age come crashing down through the phone. It was the main reason why Hinata left the Hyuuga estate, and decided to live on her own.

She knew that she was a disappointment to her father, he never seemed satisfied with anything that she did. Even at a young age, when she did everything humanly possible to impress him, it was always insufficient. Instead, Hiashi turned to her sister, Hanabi, and he focused on her.

Hinata knew that Hanabi was better at things than she was, exceled at a faster rate than she did, and she was glad to see her little sister achieve such accomplishments.

But, the indigo haired beauty was always left behind in the shadow of her father until she faded into nothing, but obscurity.

Living on her own, and being on her own gave her, her own sense of light so to say.

Hinata felt her nose sting a little, her eyes water up, and she wiped away anything before it could fall. She took a deep breath, and headed down the sidewalk at a fast pace.

Looks like she would have to walk today.

XXXX

Sasuke woke up to a knock on his bedroom door, he rolled over, and gave a death like glare to his blond headed roommate.

"Why are you here?"

"You have a visitor at the door." Naruto informed.

"And who pretell may that be?"

"Karin." Sasuke rolled his eyes, and he got up. "You should have just told her to go away."

"She is persistent." The blond headed shrugged. "She just won't take no for an answer."

_Don't give me that bullshit. _

Sasuke saw Karin wave at him when he looked out the peephole of the front door. The Uchiha opened it, and Karin put her hands on her hips.

"I thought maybe you have gotten lonely over the past couple of days."

"Oh, and what gave you that notion?"

"Well, you were supposed to call me back, and I never got it." Karin pouted.

"And that is justification for coming over here?"

"Don't be mad." The red headed woman waltzed in the home, Sasuke watched her, irritated, and Naruto greeted her.

"Hey, Karin."

"Morning." She smiled at him. "Oh, have you and Sasuke ate breakfast yet?"

"No." The blond headed answered. "We normally don't eat it."

"Well, I should go get you two something." Karin turned around, but Sasuke was already in front of her.

"Go to my room, you and I need to talk." He commanded. Karin's lips curved into a seductive smile, and she nodded at him. Sasuke's eyes followed her down the hallway, and into his room. The Uchiha headed towards his room, and Naruto caught him by the arm.

It was at that moment that Naruto's face became serious. "Dude, I thought you were into Hinata."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I thought we invited her over because you were done with all of this."

"Just get away from me." The Uchiha pushed his blond headed roommate away from him, but before he entered his bedroom. He looked at Naruto. "I will take care of it."

Naruto's eyes became wide, and his lips parted, speechless.

Karin was leaning up against the wall, and the Uchiha sat down in a chair.

"I thought you would take more time for this, but I won't complain." The red headed woman sauntered up to him, and leaned over.

Karin pressed against Sasuke, her breasts rubbed against his chest through their clothes, and she kissed his neck. Her hands roamed all over him, and his body stiffened.

"Just relax." She whispered in his ear. "You're always so tense, I'll soften you up." Karin's hands moved further, settling on his pants unbutton where she began to undo them, and Sasuke growled, lowly. He grabbed her wrists, and she gasped in shock.

His eyes narrowed at her.

"Stop." Sasuke commanded. He pushed Karin away from him, she fell back onto the bed, and his jaw clenched. He got up, quickly, and gave her a piercing glare. "That is not why I brought you in here."

"What?" Karin asked, crossing his arms, and she stared back at him, hurt. "You have never objected before to this." She beckoned to the curves of her slim body.

"What talk could be so important that you feel the need to deny me?"

"It is to inform you that things have changed, and I am no longer interested." Sasuke stated. Karin's mouth dropped, almost hitting the floor, and she reached out for him. The Uchiha was unfazed by her clearly distraught disposition.

"What are you saying?" Karin asked, shakily.

"I am done with you sex and all." Sasuke seethed. "So get out, this is the end of our encounters."

"You can't mean that."

"Oh, but I do."

"Why!" The red headed woman shouted, enraged. "I thought we had something!"

"If you are referring to something other than just pure sex then no." Karin jumped to her feet, and her fists balled up. A pleading glint was in her eyes, and her face darkened.

"There is someone else isn't there?" The Uchiha remained silent, she flipped her hair, and all evidence of her pleading expression vanished.

"Well, she won't last long." Sasuke's jaw clenched at her comment, but she stormed out of the room before any more verbal confrontations could be exchanged.

"Oh, Karin, you're leaving already?" He heard Naruto say.

"Leave me alone!" Karin roared, angrily. He rubbed his temples as he heard the front door slam so hard that he thought it would come off the hinges, and Naruto walked into his bedroom.

"Dude, what the hell was that?"

"Nothing that concerns you, I'm going out for a walk." He felt Naruto's stare on him as he walked out, but what he didn't see was the smirk on Naruto's face nor did he hear the last comment.

Naruto's comment was, "Well, I'll be damned he ended it."

XXXX

Hinata took a bite of her lunch, an open embellished flowered container sat in front of her consisting of rice and sautéed beef. Her phone rang causing her to jump, and she answered it.

"Hinata-sama, this is Tsui Hyuuga, I am pleased to inform you that we have picked up your car, and will have it to you as soon as possible."

"Oh, T-thank you."

"My pleasure, anything for the main branch." Tsui hung up on the other line, Hinata sighed, relaxing a bit, and began to enjoy her lunch.

Today had been nerve wracking to no end. She had to walk to work which she didn't mind, but walking during the time of rush hour was not something she was fond of.

So at the last couple of blocks, she had to run to work.

The Inuzuka came into the lunch room, and he smiled at Hinata.

"Did you get a call about your car?"

"H-how did you k-know?" Hinata asked, shocked. Kiba chuckled, lightly, and sat down in front of her.

"It was just the look on your face." The Inuzuka stated. "And are you sure that you are okay closing up the bookstore this evening?"

"Oh, yes, you closed it last time." She defended.

"Okay." Kiba complied. She handed her food to the Inuzuka, and motioned for him to try some of the food.

"Here." She didn't mind sharing her lunch with Kiba, he was another very good friend of hers. "It's good."

"Did you make it?"

"Un." Kiba took a bite, his face lit up, and he grinned.

"It's delicious, beats my T.V. dinner." Hinata giggled at the face he made as he took his lunch out of the cardboard box.

XXXX

Sasuke walked around a bit, cursing Karin underneath his breath, but he really didn't pay attention to where he was going. He had been out for hours, wandering aimlessly.

He turned a random corner only to realize that he was headed towards the bookstore, and he thought of Hinata.

_I wonder… _

To his luck, he saw the indigo haired beauty closing up the shop, and she caught sight of him.

"H-hi." Sasuke nodded his head as a reply, there was a silence exchanged between the two, the sight of her calmed him.

When the bookstore was locked up, she turned around. Hinata stood in front of Sasuke, this was her time to tell the Uchiha about taking things slow between them, but when she turned around to face him. The indigo haired beauty could tell that something was wrong, and her eyebrows furrowed together in concern.

"Is everything okay?"

Ah, so those pale eyes of hers could see right through him huh?

"Yes."

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"Hn."

"Ano…" She began. "About when I came over Naruto's house." The Uchiha looked at her, cocking an eyebrow, and his dark eyes bore into hers. She felt her cheeks grow hot at the feel of his piercing stare.

"What about it?" Sasuke asked. His arms folded over his chest, and she lowered her eyes.

"W-when you said that you wanted m-me to date you." Hinata stated. "a-and I said yes."

"What are you saying that you don't want to?" Sasuke asked, curtly. A clearly displeased look came across his face, and Hinata held up her hands.

"N-no, it is just that… i-it was fast a-answer." The indigo haired beauty admitted. "I mean… I want to d-date you… b-but m-maybe we can get start off getting to know one another…. I-I…" Her voice trailed off, nervous as she looked at Sasuke who didn't say a word, but now a hard scowl was settled on his face. Hinata knew that she was rambling, and she could only think of how dumb he must think she looked.

She fumbled with a piece of her hair. "I hope y-you don't g-get off-"

Sasuke cut her off by letting out an exasperated sigh, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his phone, and handed it to her.

"Put in your number." He commanded. The Uchiha knew that he had pressured her into complying with his demand, and he didn't care. But, she had moxy to confront him about it, so perhaps it was that that made him bend a little or maybe he did care… a little after all.

How odd… Sasuke Uchiha caring about someone other than himself.

Hinata nodded, punching it in, and she handed his phone back to him, shyly. Sasuke typed on his phone, and soon the indigo haired beauty felt her phone vibrate. She gasped, reaching in her pocket, and saw a text message from him.

It was _"hi."_

She pursed her lips to keep from giggling.

"Is that a start?" Sasuke asked, coolly. Hinata nodded in confirmation, and the Uchiha scruntized her, carefully. He couldn't believe he was exchanging such pleasantries with her, he had never done that before with any woman.

Nor could he believe that he was willing to comply with what the indigo haired beauty wanted. Damn, he could see now that he was going to have it bad for her if not now later on.

"I will text you back, so you can have my number." Hinata stated.

"Good because I am tired of asking the dobe to call you when I can do it myself." His phone vibrated, but he didn't look at it.

"d-did you receive it?"

"Un."

"I'm glad w-we talked, Sasuke." Hinata admitted. A kind smile settled on her lips, and she waved at him.

"I must get home." She stated. The Uchiha looked off in the distance, and he shoved his hands in his pockets, shrugging.

"Do you walk home all the time?" The indigo haired beauty stopped in her tracks, and she shook her head.

"No I don't, but I have to walk here a couple of days because my car is getting fixed"

"I see, I'll walk you home." Hinata looked at him, stunned for a moment, and he grimaced. "What, you don't want me to, I thought it was so called noble not to have a girl walk home."

His voice dark and slightly icy.

"N-no, I don't mind, t-thank you." Hinata and Sasuke walked alongside each other, he kept his eyes forward, and she stared down at the ground.

"Ano… have you finished all the books you bought the other day?"

"Almost." The Uchiha informed.

"Oh." And that was all the two said to one another as they made their way towards her apartment. The Uchiha looked over his shoulder when they reached her apartment, he could see his own complex over the hill that lead to hers.

So, she was this close huh?

The outside of her apartment looked small, he ascended with her up the stairs to the first floor, and she stopped on at the first door on the right. He watched Hinata turn around, and she smiled at him, shyly.

"Thanks for walking me home, Sasuke."

"Tch, whatever." The Uchiha hissed. "I didn't do anything. But, just give me your hours for work, and I will pick you up till your car is finished."

"w-what?" Hinata asked, baffled. "y-you don't have to."

"And I don't want to." He informed, icily. Although, those words seemed to be directed to convincing himself rather than her. "But, my roommate will be a bigger pain in my ass if he knew that I let his old friend walk home every day."

"O-okay."

"Just do as I say, and don't ask any more questions about it." And with that, Sasuke sauntered away Hinata, leaving her standing in the doorway, but no more than he got down the street. She texted him her hours.

Sasuke had better warn that indigo haired beauty that her charm on him could get her in trouble.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke sat in Hinata's driveway, there were dark circles around his eyes, and his head was leaned back in the chair. He stared at the stair well, awaiting for her to come out, and he cursed.

Why the hell did she have to be there so early? Who bought books at 8:00 am in the mornings anyways?

The Uchiha was in a very foul mood. He shifted his head, letting his eyes close for a moment, and that was when he heard his car door close.

When did she come out?

"Ano... Sasuke." Sasuke opened his eyes, they were met with pale ones, and his lips parted, slightly. Hinata handed him a thermos, and her cheeks turned red. "I made you some coffee for picking me up this morning."

He stared at the thermos then back at her. Her cheeks became redder, and Sasuke grabbed it. Hinata sat back down in the passage seat, she opened up her own thermos which was yellow and covered in an enigmatic floral design and she took a sip of what smelled like green tea.

Sasuke scruntized her. She was dressed in a purple dress with a matching cardigan, and her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, exposing her long pale slender neck.

Ah, that beautiful skin.

The Uchiha tore his eyes away from her, and took a sip of the coffee she made him.

"I didn't know how you took your coffee so…"

"It's fine." Sasuke stated, putting the car in drive. "Just fine."

But, the truth was the coffee, her, everything was more than just fine.

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	4. Dissolving the Cold Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

A Brush of Sweetness

Hinata got out of Sasuke's car, she brushed out the winkles in her dress, and Sasuke rolled down the window.

"Oi, I'll be here when you get off, so don't go anywhere, stay put." Sasuke commanded. The indigo haired beauty turned around, smiling at him, sweetly, and she nodded. Hinata watched him drive off, she giggled, and walked into the bookstore.

Kurenai was setting up a table, and she looked up.

"Oh, good, you're here Hinata, I need to call you and Kiba aside for a moment while there is no customers right now." Hinata pursed her lips, sauntering up to her, and Kiba trailed behind.

"What is going on?" Kiba asked, curiously.

"I just wanted to let you two know that I will be going on vacation for a week, Asuma wants to take our child to see his side of the family so the bookstore will be closed. And, obviously, you guys will be off as well."

Kiba sighed in relief. "Great, I am in need of a break."

"W-when will y-you be leaving?"

"Two days from now." Kurenai informed. "So you guys can still get in your usual hours before we leave."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes, very, Asuma and I have been planning this for a long time. Well, that's all I wanted to say to you two." And on her endnote, a customer started to come in.

Hinata was glad to have a week off, they worked a lot, and only got off during the holidays. But, the indigo haired beauty would make sure she worked hard before Kurenai would go on vacation.

Other than their quick meeting, the day started off as usual, Hinata deviated between running the cash register, and helping out customers on the floor. It may had seem like a mundane routine others, but Hinata enjoyed every minute of it.

And it remained that way up till her lunch break.

To Hinata's pleasant surprise, just as she clocked out for lunch, Sakura and Ino came into the bookstore.

"Hey, Hinata." Sakura said with a soft smile

"Sakura, Ino, what are you two doing here?" Hinata asked, surprised.

"We figured that we would surprise you of course."

"S-surprise?"

"Yep, we are going to take you to lunch! since this one bailed out on what was supposed to be our girls night." Ino said this as she pointed at Sakura, and Sakura gave her a sour look.

"I didn't bail, my parents had me do some unexpected stuff." Sakura defended.

"Likely story." Ino said, unconvinced.

"Well, how does it sound?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, i-it sounds w-wonderful." Hinata stated. "I just need to be b-back in thirty minutes."

"Not a problem. The place we are going is right around the corner, it is a bakery sort of place." Kiba came out of the break room, it seemed he was going out for lunch as well, and he looked at Hinata.

"Didn't bring lunch today, I see, looks like we have the same idea." He said with a grin. Ino's eyes widened at him as they made eye contact with one another, and bashful looks came across their face.

Sakura walked up to Hinata, and elbowed her, softly. "Looks like someone has caught Ino's eye."

The indigo haired beauty turned red at the sight, and she shook her head. "Ano… Kiba." Kiba gasped, his eyes tore away from Ino, and he rubbed the back of his head, chuckling.

"Sorry, Hinata."

"No worries." She assured. "I'm going to a bakery, is there anything that you would like from there?"

"No, I'm fine."

"O-okay."

"Come on, Ino." Sakura said, Sakura grabbed ahold of Ino's arm, Ino kept staring at Kiba as she was dragged out of the bookstore, and she sighed. "Geez, Ino."

"What? He is cute is that a crime for me to notice." Ino pushed Sakura away from her, tossing her hair over her shoulder, and she turned to Hinata. "You didn't tell me that you worked with such a cutie."

Hinata smiled at her, thinly. "S-sorry."

"Hey, can you do a favor for me, Hinata, can I write my number on a piece of paper, and you give it to him?" Ino winked, Sakura rolled her eyes, and Hinata nodded.

"S-sure."

"You don't even know if he wants your number." Sakura informed.

"Shut up, did you not see the way we looked at one another, he wants it." Hinata giggled at her two bickering friends, and she was led to a small bakery no more than a block away from the bookstore. The bakery was filled with sweets of all kinds, soups, salads, and sandwiches.

They sat down at a small table near the window, and Ino smiled. Hinata opened up her menu, and her eyes fell on the prices of each dish. The Yanamaka took notice of this.

"Don't worry about the prices okay."

"O-Okay." Although, she would try to get a decent price meal.

"How about we will all split the lemon mousse cake." Sakura suggested. "Ino and I have been dying to try it. I heard it is really good here."

"That does sound good." Hinata agreed. After a couple of minutes of searching, a waiter came around the table, and they ordered their drinks. It was not too long afterwards when he came back with them that they were ready to order food. Hinata ordered a tuna sandwich and a bowl of soup. However, both Ino and Sakura only ordered Greek salads.

"Oh, did you hear?" Ino asked, curiously. She rustled in her purse, and pulled out a flyer. The flyer was covered in a different array of vibrant colors, and she held it up, excitedly. "There is a carnival coming here in a couple of days."

"Ino and I were thinking about going, do you want to come with us, Hinata?"

"I am not working s-so I don't see a problem."

"Oh, really?"

"Y-yes, my boss told me today that w-we get off a week because she's going on vacation."

"Awesome!" Ino beamed. "I love it when a plan comes together." Their foods came to the table in no time, and Hinata made it back to work with five minutes left. She bit her lower lip, fumbling with the piece of paper in her pocket, she detested being put on the spot like this. Kiba came into the bookstore, and she walked up to him.

"Oh… Kiba, I have something for you."

"Eh?" Hinata handed him the piece of paper, and he frowned, perplexed. He took it, opening it, and Hinata watched his eyes widened. His mouth almost hit the ground.

"My friend told me to give that to you." Hinata explained. Kiba smiled, awkwardly, and he shoved it in his pocket.

Then he murmured in a low voice. "Thanks, Hinata, you made my day today."

"I'm glad."

XXXX

Sasuke had gotten to Hinata's job about ten minutes before she got off. The Uchiha sat in his car, his arms were folded across his chest, and he waited for Hinata to come out of the bookstore. A stoic expression was on his face, and his eyes shifted to the indigo haired beauty as she walked out. However, they narrowed, quickly, as they fell on the man who was talking to her. The man was a slim with spiky brown hair and triangle like painting on the side of his cheeks. He saw Hinata giggle, wave him a goodbye, and Sasuke felt something arise in him from the pit of his stomach.

It was jealousy.

Although, he realized that she was just talking to the guy. It still agitated him. Hinata made her way to his car, and got in.

"S-sorry to make you w-wait." She apologized.

"Who is that?" Sasuke demanded. He watched the brown haired male walk back into the bookstore, and Hinata followed his gaze.

"Ano... that is my coworker, Kiba Inuzuka." She informed. Hinata could tell that Sasuke was clearly displeased, and her eyebrows furrowed together. "Is e-everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Sasuke stated, curtly. The indigo haired beauty scruntized him, he scowled, but didn't meet her eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that, Hinata?"

"y-you have nothing to worry about, Sasuke, nothing will t-transpire between Kiba and I." The Uchiha now stared at her, he couldn't believe that she had been able to see right through him like that. He was not an open book, hell, most people didn't know what he was thinking due to the expressionless visage he kept all the time.

In a way, he liked that about her, it kept from engaging in mindless pleasantries.

"And how do you know that?" The Uchiha asked, skeptically.

"You just have to trust me." Hinata assured. A kind smile settled on her lips. "And plus, I t-think Kiba is interested in my f-friend, Ino. They met when she and sakura came b-by and took me out to lunch."

"I see…." The Uchiha's voice trailed off, and then a cocky smirk came across his face. "I guess I should listen to you. After all, regardless of the fact that we are taking this relationship slow. You are mine, Hinata."

Hinata looked at him, speechless, and then, he cocked an eyebrow. "Is that silence an objection?"

"N-no, not at all."

"Hmph, good." Sasuke put the car in drive, and headed towards her apartment.

When the two arrived at her apartment, Sasuke noticed a car sat in the apartment parking lot. Hinata's eyes widened, and the Uchiha grimaced. A young man stood beside a sliver Mercedes, he had free flowing brown hair that went past his shoulders, and the same pale lavender eyes as hers. He was dressed in a white suit, his arms were folded over his chest, and an intense expression was on his face.

"Who is that?"

"I-it is my c-cousin, Neji."

"Why do you look so surprised then?"

"I am not sure why he is here." The Uchiha parked the car next to his, Neji looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke clicked his tongue. He didn't like the look in her cousin's eye, he stared at the Uchiha almost as if he were of no importance.

XXXX

Hinata got out of the car, and Neji smiled at her.

"Hinata-sama." Neji bowed to Hinata, and he beckoned to the car. "Forgive me, I was not able to get here quicker, your father just informed me that your car broke down. Although, he warned us not to help you with anything, I came out here anyways. I have also come here to pay a visit to you."

"T-thank you." Hinata touched Neji's shoulder, and he shook his head.

"There is no need for a thank you, it is my duty. Do you need any groceries or go to work, I am here at your service until you get your car back." Neji stated. The indigo haired beauty giggled at him. Neji was always so selfless around her even to the point where he would lay down his life for her. She could remember when they were younger, and she had hurt herself on the playground. He attended to her scraps right then and there.

Hinata always tried not to be a burden on anyone especially Neji. He had been assigned at a young age to watch out for her, to protect her, to serve her by her father. All because he was born into the second branch of the Hyuuga family, Hinata never did agree with the hierarchal structure of her family.

"T-that is sweet, Neji, but a very special f-friend of mine has agreed to do so." Hinata said, sweetly. She beckoned to Sasuke and Neji's eyes fell on him.

Sasuke stepped out of the car, putting his hands in his pockets, and he leaned against his car.

"Neji, t-"She was cut off.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Neji stated "I know who he is, I remember him from school. It is hard to believe that an Uchiha would offer such assistance to anyone. Let alone the daughter of the head of the Hyuuga family."

"Tch." The Uchiha balled up his fists, Hinata could feel the tension in the air, and if looks could kill between the two. They would both be dead.

"May I talk to you on the side, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked, curiously.

"Un."

"Excuse me, Uchiha."

"Yeah sure." Sasuke said, nonchalantly. Neji led Hinata off to the side, and he looked at her, concerned.

"I am not the one to indulge in fallacious rumors, but it is one that I know there is some validity in. Hinata-sama. You have to be careful around Uchihas they are highly ambitious and will step on anyone to get what they want." Neji elaborated. "And I will not allow such a thing to happen to you."

"I-I don't think I need to w-worry about that with Sasuke. I can tell that he is different."

"I wish I had the same ideals about the innate goodness in human beings as you." Hinata looked at him, shocked, and Neji stared at her, hard.

"D-do you like him, Hinata-sama?" Hinata became speechless, and then her cheeks turned red. She nodded, slowly.

"A lot." She admitted.

"I see, then I guess I have to bend." Neji gave in. "but, do not be mistaken, I will be watching him."

XXXX

The Uchiha stared at the two Hyuugas talking, and he watched them walk back over to where he was.

"I guess you have my gratitude, Uchiha." The Uchiha smirked, he could tell that her cousin was prideful, and seeing him say those words seemed to agitate him. It was delightful. However, Sasuke was also taken aback by Hinata, it would seem that she had persuaded her cousin to approach him, differently. The first impression of disdain on her cousin's face had glossed over into tolerant one.

Why had she done that for him?

XXXX

"Y-you can go ahead and g-go to my apartment." Hinata informed. "I will catch up with you in a few moments." She pulled the key out of her purse, and handed it to Neji.

"Okay, whatever you want Hinata-sama." He took Hinata's key, but before he left. He gave a piercing glare towards Sasuke. "Oh, and if you take advantage of her, Uchiha, I will end you."

And with that Neji disappeared into the apartment building.

"Sorry, Neji means well." Hinata assured.

"That is what family does right?" the Uchiha stated, darkly. She gasped, taken aback, and he stared off into some distance in deep thought.

"Sasuke…."

Then the Uchiha said something else that caught him even off guard.

"Makes me think of my older brother." His face grew dark, the indigo haired beauty could see something was bothering him, and she reached out a hand for his. Her slender fingers touched the top of his hand, a concerned expression came across her face.

"I didn't know y-you had an older brother."

"He and I don't talk much." Sasuke informed. "Not for years…."

"What is h-his name?"

XXXX

It was at that point that Sasuke didn't answer anymore. He pulled away from Hinata, withdrawing his hand, and he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear not saying a word. The Uchiha retreated back into his car, but didn't look back at her.

"You should leave your hair down, it flatters you more. I'll text you later." And with that he drove off, leaving Hinata standing there in the parking lot of her apartment.

Sasuke made his way to his and Naruto's apartment, Naruto was not home to his fortunate fate, and he laid down on his bed.

He stared at the ceiling, he reflected back on Hinata, and how he had just opened up to her a little.

Normally, Sasuke concealed everything about himself, he didn't let anyone in his world and he made sure to eradicate those who tried to enter it.

There were not many people who knew about Itachi, sure, Naruto had met his older brother when they were preteens, but outside of that. No one.

He never shared any information about himself let alone that he had an older brother.

He didn't care that he made no effort to pick up the phone to call Itachi.

Perhaps, Sasuke should make an exception for Hinata as far as letting her in. After all, it was obvious, he didn't mind having Hinata get a glimpse into his life both past and present.

Was she breaking the walls he had put up?

No not entirely. But, she was cracking them.

Or maybe he was letting them down a little for her. The Uchiha groaned to himself.

Who knows what went through his mind half of the time.

XXXX

Hinata bit her lower lip, she stared after his car till it disappeared, and reached out her hand.

_Sasuke…._

She wanted to say more, but Neji was waiting for her in her apartment. The indigo haired beauty looked one last time over her shoulder, and headed back inside. When she entered, Neji was standing in the living room, scanning everything.

"I like the apartment." Neji said as he looked around.

"I-I'm glad, w-would you like any water, Neji?"

"I should be saying that to you, not you to me." Neji looked at Hinata, cocking an eyebrow, and she grimaced.

"You don't have to worry about that here." There was a silence exchanged between the cousins, and Neji nodded at her, smiling, faintly.

"I see, then I am fine. May I sit?"

"Of course." Neji sat down on the couch, and he frowned.

"Are you sure you're okay living alone?"

"Yes, no worries." Hinata assured.

"Are you still working at the bookstore?" She nodded in affirmation. She had been working at the bookstore for two years now, and only had moved into her new apartment a couple of months ago. Before then, she used to drive all the way to the bookstore from the Hyuuga estate which was about a thirty minute drive.

"I have not found any other work so far." She informed. That was one area where Hinata knew that her father was disappointed in her about, she went to college, and had a Bachelor's degree in English. However, it was very hard to find work in that area, currently. Her aspiration was to teach English overseas.

And according to Hiashi, no one with a degree should be working in a place like a bookstore.

"Well, I am content with whatever makes you happy, Hinata-sama."

"H-how is Hanabi?"

"She was placed in a private school recently."

"Really?"

"Your father was discontented with the current schooling system that she was in, he thinks that it was holding her back."

"Oh, I see."

"How is my father?"

"Hiashi-sama is busy as always, right now he is sorting out through some internal matters within the family. He will be going out of town for a couple of weeks to deal with it all."

"He will also want you to come back to the estate, and visit now that you are situated here."

"I will." Hinata assured. "It will be nice to see everyone again."

Neji's visit with her lasted for couple of hours, she was happy to see him, and spend the time with him. He was family after all, and despite their relationship being ruff in the past. He was one of the many people that she held dear.

When he left, Hinata thought back to Sasuke again, and their conversation about his brother. His face when he discussed him was lonely, and _very_ guarded. She could tell that it bothered him, she didn't mean to bring up it.

Hinata pursed her lips, and she picked up her phone.

She could text him, call him… no that wasn't the best. The indigo haired beauty would need to apologize to him for it, but she needed a way to get over there.

She couldn't just leave things like that. She needed to face him.

XXXX

It was late into the evening.

A knock came at the door, it was soft, but the Uchiha heard it from inside his bedroom.

Who the hell was that? They weren't expecting anyone.

Sasuke walked out of his bedroom, opening the front door, and Hinata gasped at him. Her hand was in the air, ready for another knock, and she had on a tan knitted jacket.

"S-sorry." Hinata placed her hand at her side, and she blushed, furiously.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked, and then he scowled. "Wait, how the hell did you get here?"

"I-I took a taxi." Hinata informed.

"For what?"

"Ano... I-I didn't mean to pry today when I i-inquired about your older brother." Hinata stated. "I didn't realize that you two were on bad terms with one another, and I-I hope I didn't stir up any unwanted memories or feelings. I'm sorry."

There it was again, there was that truly kind gentle disposition for hers projecting itself upon others.

"You came here to tell me that?"

"Well… yes, I-I think that apologies are more h-heartfelt if they are given in person rather than over the phone or text message."

The Uchiha chuckled, it was velvety, and caught Hinata off guard. It was the first time she had heard him do such a thing.

"What am I going to do with you, Hinata?" There was a silence exchanged between the two, and Sasuke's eyes moved off in another direction. "Itachi."

"w-what?"

"You asked what my brother's name was earlier, it is Itachi."

"Sasuke, you don't have to do that."

"You're right, I know I don't. But, I want to... with you."

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	5. The Sweetest Carnival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note: I will probably have chapter 6 up by late Sunday if not early Monday. Thanks! **

**Enjoy!**

A Brush of Sweetness

All Sasuke told Hinata was his brother's name, but as far as discussing the rest of the Uchiha brothers' strained relationship, well that was a lengthy one that needed to be discussed at a later time.

Nonetheless, the Uchiha couldn't believe that she had taken a taxi all the way to his house. There was no way, he would allow her to take another one back to her apartment, so that same night, Sasuke took her back to her apartment himself.

The car ride back to her apartment was quiet one, and he pulled into the nearest parking space to closest her apartment building.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"Yeah, no problem." The Uchiha watched the indigo-haired beauty take off her seatbelt, and he frowned.

Before, she could get out of the car, he locked the door, and she gasped. Sasuke moved to lean over her.

"S-Sasuke….?" Her voice trailed off. He took notice of the color her cheeks blushed when he did this, and how those pink luscious lips parting, slightly.

It was…..beautiful.

"Next time." The Uchiha began. "Just call me or text me if you want to talk, and if you really want to see me, I will come get you."

"O-oh, okay." Hinata said, breathlessly.

"Because, I don't like the idea of you riding in some taxi." Hinata nodded, and Sasuke stared at her, intently. He pursed his lips, groaning, and unlocked the door. "See you later."

"Un, goodnight." Hinata opened the door, the Uchiha watched her stop no more than a few feet away, and take a deep breath, obviously calming her nerves.

She turned around, waving to him one last time, and she disappeared inside of the apartment building.

He couldn't help, but smirk.

Sasuke had to admit, she was cute. _Dangerously cute. _

**The Next Day**

Sasuke walked out of his bathroom, a towel was settled on his pelvis, and another one was on top of his head. His eyes settled on something that was slid underneath his door, and he sauntered up to it.

It was a flyer with all kinds of different colors, and on it read in bold letters.

**CARNIVAL!**

And on top of the flyer was a sticky note written by his blond headed roommate which read:

_**You should invite Hinata. –Naruto **_

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, what would make Naruto think he would even want to go to such a thing?

He detested being in large crowds, and to top it all off the giddiness of everyone there would only aggravate him. Sasuke opened his door, Naruto was slumped on the couch, and his head was titled to the side. Drool came out of his mouth, a remote was in his hands, and the television was still going.

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke said. He kicked Naruto's leg, Naruto grumbled to himself, and moved on his side. However, he didn't open his eyes nor acknowledge the Uchiha's presence. With a growl, Sasuke took off the towel on his head, rolled it up, and smacked Naruto as hard as he could with it between the shoulder blades. His blond headed roommate shot up, letting out a strangled yelp, and Sasuke stared at him, unfazed.

Naruto's eyes settled on Sasuke, they narrowed, and his eyebrows furrowed together into a hard scowl.

"What the hell, Sasuke!" Naruto rubbed his back against the sofa to sooth the whiplash.

"You wouldn't get up."

"You could have just woke me up normally. Dammit, fuck, that hurt."

"You'll get over it." The Uchiha stated. "Now, what is this about?" Sasuke held up the flyer, and Naruto's face bunched up, trying to deal with the pain, and pay attention at the same time.

"It's a carnival, it starts later on this evening." He informed.

"And what makes you think, I want to go to that?"

"Well, Sakura was going to pull me along." Naruto began. "And I figured that I better pull someone else with me."

"I will not be a third wheel."

"I know that, so just invite Hinata and you won't be."

"I hate shit like this." Sasuke reiterated.

"You hate anything that brings normal people joy."

"Fuck you."

"Dude, come on, I am sure Hinata would like to go." Naruto said. "It is perfect for you and her."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment, and then he rubbed his temples. "Fine." His blond headed roommate smirked, and he folded his arm across his chest.

"You'll do anything for Hinata won't you?" Naruto teased.

"No." The Uchiha snapped, curtly. "Go back to sleep, it's the only time when you're not annoying me."

"I can't!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke pulled out his cellphone, and walked back to his room.

Perhaps, the dobe was right…maybe, he would do anything for Hinata. After all, all it took was Naruto saying Hinata might like to go to get him to call.

XXXX

Hinata heard her phone ring in her pocket, she felt a warmth arise in her chest when she caught sight of Sasuke's number, and answered it.

"H-hello?"

"Do you like carnivals?" Sasuke asked on the other end of the line. Hinata was speechless, she remembered Ino and Sakura talking about going to it.

But, how did the Uchiha know about the carnival? Sakura must have been taking Naruto along with them.

"Yes." Hinata admitted. She heard him take in a deep sharp breath.

"Then come with me to the carnival, I don't want to be stuck with Naruto and Sakura all day long there." She tried to contain her excitement, and she smiled from ear to ear.

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up around six."

"U-un." They hung up the phone at the same time, and Hinata giggled. She would need to figure out what she would wear.

XXXX

**Later on that day**

Sakura came into their apartment, Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her, and she kissed Naruto.

"Hey, babe." He grinned. The pink- haired woman's eyes settled on the Uchiha who was leaning up against the wall, and her eyes widened.

"Why are you dresses up?" She wondered.

"I convinced Sasuke to come with us." Naruto chuckled.

"Hee!" Sakura shouted, surprised. "How?"

"Well, a hello to you, to Sakura." The Uchiha spat. "And that is none of your business. You two hurry up, I don't want her to wait for us to long." Sasuke got up, grabbing a black jacket, and he headed out.

But, not before he heard what Sakura and Naruto said.

"Who does he mean by "her"?"

"Oh, you'll see." Naruto chuckled again. "And you will be surprised, believe me."

XXXX

Hinata waited, patiently in her living room. She had on a turquoise colored blouse, a pair of capri pants, and white flats.

When Naruto beeped the horn, she nearly jumped, and Hinata ran outside. Sasuke was in the back of the car, and he seemed to be glaring at something far off in the distance. However, his eyes settled on her, and they softened.

Sakura ran out of the car, and she greeted the indigo-haired beauty.

"You didn't tell me that you and Sasuke were a thing now!" Sakura shouted as she put her hands on her hips, and gave Hinata a sly smile.

"Oh, ano… s-sorry." Hinata apologized.

"Why are you sorry, you are dating the hottest man in town?" Sakura stated. "I mean I'm happy with Naruto, but you can't overlook that about Sasuke."

Hinata giggled.

"Girl, you should have told me earlier, I would have come over here to make you especially hot for him." Hinata placed her hands in front of her, and she waved them.

"That's o-okay, w-where is Ino?"

"She will meet us there with your coworker, Kiba."

"Oh."

"Would you shut up, Sakura, we have to get to the carnival, and for Pete's sake give Hinata some room." A dark voice commanded. Hinata looked past Sakura to see Sasuke standing with his hands in his pockets. He had on a black shirt with a sweater on top, and a jacket, and a pair of dark colored jeans.

"Oh, sorry, I will leave you two." Sakura said with a wink. She nearly skipped to the car, Sasuke let out a heavy sigh.

"They are driving me crazy." Sasuke admitted. "So you have to keep me sane for the rest of the evening."

Hinata giggled. "I will." She assured.

"I'm glad you were able to come with us, Hinata." Naruto grinned.

"M-me too, Naruto."

XXXX

The carnival was bustling with all kinds of people, the Uchiha could hear the annoying sounds of rides, games, and other amusements from inside the car when they pulled into it. Sasuke grumbled, lowly, and he pursed his lips.

He was not going to like this, not one bit.

At the entrance was Ino and Kiba. Ino lit up when she saw Sasuke with Hinata, and she leaped over to them. Sasuke glared at Ino.

_Tch, more nuisances. _

"Come with me for a moment." Ino stated.

"Oh, okay."

"We need a girl talk for a moment." She looked at the guys, and the Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Come with me forehead." Ino beckoned to Sakura, and Sakura groaned.

* * *

Hinata was pulled over to the side, and Ino looked at her, baffled.

"Are you here with Sasuke?" Hinata nodded, and Ino's mouth almost hit the floor.

"So how long have you and Sasuke been dating?" Ino asked, curiously. "When did this happen?"

"Not v-very long." She soothed. "And it happened w-when he entered the b-bookstore." Ino's eyes widened.

"Eh! Sasuke was the guy…."

"Yes."

"I think you two make a cute couple." Sakura stated. "I'm happy for you, Hinata."

"Agreed." Hinata giggled at her friends, she turned around, and waved at Kiba. He waved back.

"w-we better head b-back over there."

"Yea, let's have some fun!" Ino exclaimed. They walked back towards the guys, and Hinata smiled at Kiba.

"H-hey, Kiba." His face turned red when Ino waltzed up to him, and she grabbed his arm.

"Hey, Hinata. This makes a great first day off event doesn't it?"

"So your h-here with I-ino?"

"Yeah." He chuckled, nervously. "I really like her."

"Come on. Let's go inside." Sakura urged.

* * *

The Uchiha walked alongside Hinata, and Sakura led them to a water racing booth. Naruto and Kiba both raced one another with Sakura and Ino chanting for them to beat one another.

Sasuke tore his eyes from the scene, and they fell on Hinata.

"Do you not want to play any games?" Sasuke asked, curiously. Hinata shook her head, and she blushed.

"I really enjoy watching others play." She admitted. "Please d-don't let me keep you from p-playing." Sasuke shook his head, and he scruntized her.

He and Hinata were alike in an odd sort of way.

"I am not particularly fond of such things."

She didn't like extravagant things, she seemed to be quite fond of the quieter things, and it was the first woman that he had found to be that way.

It was one the many things he enjoyed about her.

Naruto won the match, getting Sakura the biggest teddy bear, and Hinata giggled at the sight. She saw Sakura give a grin, rubbing it in Ino's face, and Ino waving her hand, dismissively. The indigo-haired beauty looked at Sasuke, and she smiled at him.

She saw his body stiffen, his eyes met hers, and she turned the other way, shyly.

"How about we go on this ride." Was the next thing Naruto suggested.

"Sure." There was no way in hell, Sasuke was getting on a ride especially when he caught sight of the one that Naruto pointed at.

It was a huge boat like one that seemed to twist in the air, and the Uchiha stared at him, hard.

"Come on, Hinata." Sakura grinned.

"Sure." Hinata said. "Do you want to come?"

What the hell was she trying to do… kill her? This was reckless.

"No, and I don't want you to go on there."

"She will be safe." Kiba assured. Sasuke shot him a cold glare, and Kiba held up his hands in front of him.

"Dude, you will be keeping Hinata from having fun." Naruto informed. Sasuke clicked his tongue.

The dobe just knew what buttons to push.

"Fine." Sasuke watched the ride go up and start to spin in a circular motion. He folded his arms across his chest, looking away, and it lasted for a couple of moments.

However, he took notice of Hinata wobbling off the ride, and he glared at Naruto.

"What the hell did you have her do? This is why I was against it."

"Geez, relax." Naruto stated, trying to steady himself.

"I'm o-okay, Sasuke. P-please don't worry a-about me." Hinata giggled. Sasuke didn't say another word, and he looked at Ino, Sakura, and Kiba who were wobbling all the same way.

"Yeah, you need to lighten up a bit." Naruto leaned over, and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Don't take it seriously, Hinata. Sasuke doesn't really know how to have fun."

"Shut up, dobe." The Uchiha warned. "Stop filling her mind with your trash." Naruto chuckled, pulling away, and he held his stomach.

"I don't want any blood to be spilled here, Naruto, so stop." Sakura said, slapping the back of his head, and he winced.

"Okay, okay."

"Let's break off, and meet back here in a few minutes, Kiba wants to play some games in the other direction." Ino informed.

"Sounds good." Sakura nodded. They all parted their ways, and Sasuke stared at Hinata.

"Want to watch other games?" she suggested.

"I don't care." Hinata and Sasuke came to a booth where prizes were won by throwing darts at a balloons, they watched for a moment, but another booth caught Hinata's eye. She walked towards it just right across from Sasuke was standing, but a huge crowd passed by.

It was at that moment, the Uchiha noticed she was gone.

* * *

Sasuke look around for Hinata, a displeased look came across his face, as he scanned the crowd. He was not able to find her among everyone, and thoughts of her getting lost crossed his mind.

And he began to stress without visible showing it. However, his eyes flickered over the first color of indigo, and he saw Hinata trying to push past a crowd. She looked at him, worried, and Sasuke's jaw clenched. He walked up to her, pushing the people out of the way, and ignoring their curses. However, he glared at them, and all color drained from their faces.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrists, and he pulled her into a corner far away from the ruckus.

"Where did you go?" he growled.

"I got caught up in the c-crowd, I'm sorry to w-worry you." Hinata apologized, and he chuckled.

"I was not worried." He defended. There was a momentary silence exchanged between the two, and Sasuke looked the other way, grimacing. "This is one of the reasons as to why I hate these things."

"Then, why did y-you come here and why i-invite me?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Sasuke asked. His eyes now bore into hers, and he leaned into her. His breath was hot on her skin, and his eyes lowered. He reached up a hand, brushing her hair behind her ear, and it lingered there. Their lips were just inches from one another, and they stayed that way for a good minute.

After a while, Sasuke pulled away from Hinata, he turned around, and scowled. "We better get back before Naruto and the others wonder where we are."

However, he was surprised when he felt Hinata touch his hand, her eyes looked away, shyly, and she gave him a sweet smile. The indigo haired beauty interlaced their fingers, and Sasuke stared at her.

"I won't get lost this way." She admitted. The warmth emanating from her hand made the Uchiha want to bask in it, and he looked the other way. His cheeks turned a slight pink.

There wasn't any girls that he knew who could make him blush, who could make an Uchiha blush. He covered his face with his free hand to hide such an embarrassing thing.

"I see... well, don't leave my side the whole time that we are here."

"I won't."

Ino and Sakura grinned at the sight of them, holding hands, and Naruto smirked.

"Dude, I didn't realize you were so affectionate."

"You like living right?"

That dampened all further teasing from his blond headed roommate.

When Hinata let go of his hand during the remainder of their time there, Sasuke found himself staring at his hand.

It felt empty without hers.

* * *

The carnival visit lasted late into the night.

On their way home, Sasuke noticed that the indigo-haired beauty was starting to look tired, he didn't say anything, and Naruto smiled at the Uchiha.

"Sakura is staying over today, it late." He informed.

"Whatever, I don't care." Hinata turned to Sasuke to say goodbye, and Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Why don't you just stay here for tonight as well." the Uchiha suggested. Hinata looked at him, shocked, and she shook her head.

"I-I can't."

"Hinata, it is late just stay here."

"Okay." She followed him inside of their home, Sakura and Naruto waved at them.

"Goodnight, you guys." Naruto waved.

"N-night." Hinata stated. She watched Sakura trail behind Naruto, and they closed the door.

"I'll show you where you will be sleeping." Sasuke stated. He led her to the living room where he beckoned to the couch.

"You can sleep on the couch, Hinata." She nodded.

"O-okay." The Uchiha grabbed a couple of spar blankets and placed it on the couch. He looked up to see Hinata giving him a very fond look, when their eyes met, she turned the other way, and blushed once again. "T-thank you."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, help yourself to anything in the house?"

"Un." And with that, Sasuke left Hinata in the living room, and retreated back to his own room. He leaned up against the door, and pursed his lips.

She had succeeded in keeping him sane around Naruto and his pink-haired girlfriend, but Hinata had failed at one thing.

And, it was not something she could prevent.

But, Hinata was pushing the limits to his level headed disposition.

She was driving him crazy.

He was not sure how long he could last around her, but he was certain that he was close to the end.

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	6. Moments and Kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

A Brush of Sweetness

Sasuke was up before everyone else, he grumbled to himself, and ran his hands through his hair. There were faint dark circles underneath his eyes due to the lack of sleep. However, it was nothing new to him, getting little to no sleep was something that the Uchiha had grown accustomed to since his preteens. When he couldn't sleep, he stared at the ceiling, and when he got bored of that, closed his eyes.

But, never did sleep come, easily.

The house was still, Sasuke walked out of his bedroom, and when he looked into the living room. He remembered that Hinata was staying over, and the Uchiha began to ponder if Hinata was still asleep.

Either way, when she woke up, she'd be hungry.

Without further thought, he sauntered into the kitchen, and opened the fridge, pulling out eggs, ham, and cheese.

Sasuke was not a big one to cook, in fact, he really didn't care for such a thing.

Normally, he would just get something to pop into the oven or microwave. However, there were guests (more specifically Hinata) in the house, and isn't it so called hospitable to make breakfast for them (for Hinata)?

He was certain that he was going to fuck this up.

The Uchiha attempted to make an omelet, and much to his surprise, it came out quite nicely. He sat one place at the table, and poured a glass of orange juice.

Hopefully, Hinata likes this, girls liked these kinds of gestures right?

Sasuke chuckled to himself, only Hinata made him think such thoughts. Made him question himself.

"Dude, what smells good!" Naruto yawned. Sasuke's body stiffened as his blond headed roommate entered the kitchen, and he cursed underneath his breath. Naruto's eyes widened at Sasuke and the pan of omelets. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and blinked some more. His mouth hung agape, the Uchiha cocked an eyebrow, and a stoic expression was on his face.

"Stop looking at me like that." Sasuke commanded.

Naruto held up a trembling finger in complete and utter disbelief was on his face.

"You… you made … breakfast?"

"Why are you talking like that, Naruto?" Sakura asked, coming around the corner. She had on Naruto's shirt, it hide her shorts underneath, and Naruto turned to her.

"Sasuke made breakfast." He informed, completely baffled. Sakura didn't say anything, she chuckled, softly, and smiled.

"People can make breakfast."

"Yeah, but its Sasuke!" Naruto defended. "Sasuke doesn't do shit for anyone."

"Stop making such a fuss, Naruto."

"We have guest's dobe, they need to eat." Sasuke growled.

"You have never cared about gu-" His blond headed roommate stopped himself in mid-sentence, and then a smirk spread across his face.

The Uchiha didn't like the look of it.

Naruto eyed the place that Sasuke sat for Hinata, and he made his way over to it.

"Oh, and who is this for?" Naruto teased. He glared at him, hard, and Naruto pulled out the chair. "Well, I guess you don't mind I-"

"I will break your legs if you sit there." Sasuke threatened. "And I will spit in your omelet."

"Fine, fine." Naruto complied. Sakura sighed to herself.

"Why are you trying to get yourself killed so early in the morning?"

"Who knows? I may be a masochist."

"I'm beginning to think so." Naruto and Sakura grabbed their food, but Sasuke was not going to stay, and watch them eat.

He would rather watch paint dry.

* * *

However, just as the Uchiha was about to leave the kitchen, Hinata walked in, and they bumped into one another. Sasuke grabbed her as she staggered backwards, and she stared at him with those pale orbs of hers. She blushed, and smiled, timidly.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Hn."

"Good morning, Hinata." Sakura greeted.

"M-morning."

"Look what Sasuke made for us!" Naruto said as he held out his plate. "And it is surprisingly good!"

Sasuke was going to strangle his roommate.

She looked at him, shocked, and his eyes shifted away from her.

"Your place is the one laid out." Sasuke informed. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of it, and a sort of warmth filled her chest.

He had done this just for her.

"T-thank you." With a nod, Sasuke began to walk out of the kitchen, and Hinata frowned. "A-are you not going to e-eat with us?"

"Not hungry." He stated.

Only five minutes with Hinata, and Sasuke could tell he was at breaking point.

He saw a flicker of disappointment come across her face, and he pursed his lips. He didn't like the disappointed look on her face, it was unbecoming. "I will sit with you all till you finish."

"T-thank you."

It was safe to say he had it bad for her.

* * *

The Uchiha sat down next to Hinata, and he folded his arms across his chest.

"Wow, I can honestly say this is the first time that I have ever really seen you ever come out your room, Sasuke." Naruto said. "I got to admit it is kind of nice."

Sasuke ignored his childhood friend, and Hinata took a bite of the food.

"It is r-really good." She beamed.

"Right, I think it is only good because Sasuke had a little incentive." The Uchiha clicked his tongue, kicking Naruto as hard as he could underneath the table, and Naruto yelped.

Sakura laughed at the sight, and Naruto frowned at her. "So not funny, do you enjoy seeing me in pain."

"Only when you deserve it." Sakura cooed.

"Still, I didn't know you could cook."

"I am an Uchiha, just because I don't do something, doesn't mean I don't know how to." The rest of breakfast was over with, Hinata offered to wash off the dishes, and Sakura and Naruto left them alone in the kitchen.

Sasuke scrutinized Hinata as she washed them, and their eyes met. Her cheeks turned ten shades of red, and her eyes fell back onto the plate she was washing.

"Ano… Sasuke."

"Un."

"You d-didn't have to do this for me." Hinata stated. "You know make b-breakfast."

"I didn't. You're a guest, and guests are supposed to be served." Sasuke defended. "I trust that you slept fine?"

"I did, thank you." Hinata informed.

XXXX

Once Hinata finished in the kitchen, she folded the blankets on the couch, and the Uchiha retreated to his car to take her home.

She had noticed something about him was a little different this morning. He seemed a little on edge when he was around her.

The indigo-haired beauty wanted to ask him about it, but this was not the place to do it. She climbed in his car, and they made their way to her apartment.

The closer they got to her apartment, she saw Sasuke cock an eyebrow. "Your car is fixed?"

Hinata's eyes widened when she saw her car sitting in the driveway, and her mouth dropped. "I never received any p-phone call from my father."

When he pulled in, the indigo-haired beauty got out of the car, and Sasuke did as well.

"You should see if it starts." He recommended. Hinata nodded, getting into her car, and she turned the key in the ignition.

It started up with ease. Hinata sighed in relief.

"Glad it works."

"Me as well." She got out of her car, and shut the door behind her.

There was a silence exchanged between the two.

"I will walk you to your apartment." Sasuke offered.

"I'd like t-that." Hinata walked in front of Sasuke, she could feel his eyes boring into her back, and she stopped at her door. She stared at the doorknob, and she turned around. "May I a-ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Is everything okay, you seem b-bothered by something? D-did I do something wrong?"

XXXX

Sasuke didn't say another word, and he walked up to her. She backed away, but ran into the wall. He reached out his hands towards Hinata, and cupped her face. His eyes bore into hers, and her lips parted.

"I am bothered by... you."

And with that the last bit of self-control he had went out the door.

His eyes lowered, he leaned in, and pressed his lips against hers, firmly. The indigo- haired beauty was taken aback for a moment, but then she sighed against him. He pulled away from her, they gasped for breath, and she stared at him, dazed. Sasuke kissed her once again, and he sucked on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, and he took advantage of it. His tongue entered her mouth, caressing the inside of it, and Hinata felt like melting. She placed her hands on top of his, and her eyes closed.

The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes or so Hinata thought. Her mind was in such a haze, and the Uchiha pulled away from her.

Her face was flushed, and they stared at one another, quietly.

"It's hard to keep myself composed around you." He murmured huskily.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. It was all she could manage to get out. Sasuke chuckled.

"I welcome it." He informed. He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I….. I want to spend more time with you."

The indigo-haired beauty smiled, softly. "Do you l-like parks?" The Uchiha stopped brushing her cheek, and he looked at her, intently.

"Why?"

"Well…" Hinata began. "There is a huge t-tree in a park not too far from h-here… and if you want... ano… I can make f-food…. and um… we have a picnic."

Sasuke didn't say a word, and she shifted, uneasily. "I'm sorry… it was a stu-

He cut her off.

"As long as it is the two of us then, I will go." Sasuke watched her face light up, and she nodded. "But, I am curious to know what are you going to make?"

"It will be a surprise, I will drive y-you there, it is only right since y-you have been driving me everywhere, how about in two hours?"

The Uchiha chuckled again, and shrugged. "Sure." He leaned into her once more, and gave her a long endearing kiss. "See you then."

And with that he left, leaving the indigo-haired beauty weak.

XXXX

When Sasuke returned back to Naruto and his apartment, Naruto looked at him, surprised.

"Dude, you look… oddly contented." Naruto observed. Sasuke ignored his blond headed roommate, and Naruto grinned.

"Something happened didn't it?"

He didn't answer back, and they stopped at the doorway to his bedroom. The Uchiha held up his hand, and his eyes narrowed at his blond headed roommate.

"I'm going out in two hours till then don't bother me." Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together, perplexed.

"Where?"

"Out."

"I see, a one and one date with Hinata, well… don't stay out late." Naruto raised his eyebrows up and down. "If you know what I mean."

"Fuck you." And with that statement, Sasuke slammed the door in front of Naruto's face.

XXXX

Hinata lips still stung with Sasuke's searing kiss, but she couldn't stop, smiling.

No one had kissed her like that before. It was…nice.

Hinata wasn't quite sure what Sasuke liked, and she bit her lower lip. So, she decided to make red bean paste buns, onigiri, and bring a thermos full of green tea. She was glad that he agreed to go to the park with her.

She hymned to herself as she made their food, and once it was all finished, she placed it in a flower lunchbox.

She grabbed the keys to her car, and a white blanket to sit on top of. She texted Sasuke that she was on her way.

By the time, the indigo-haired beauty pulled into the driveway, he was already walking out. But, not before Naruto came out, and he grinned.

"You take care of Sasuke, Hinata, and you two have fun."

"I-I will." Hinata assured.

"You're such a pain in the ass, Naruto." Sasuke stated.

XXXX

He got into Hinata's car, it smelled like her, like fresh lilac and jasmine.

It was intoxicating.

Hinata got down the road, and Sasuke eyed the lunch box, it seemed to be overflowing.

There was no way he or she would eat that much food.

"What all did you make?" The Uchiha inquired

"Oh...ano... red bean paste buns and o-onigiri." Hinata said as her face flushed red. "With green tea to drink."

"I see, you didn't have to make all that. It is unnecessary work."

"No, it was no p-problem at all, I w-wanted to." Her face turned a deeper shade of red, and the Uchiha didn't say anything.

She was too kind. He had never really met any girl like her before.

Surprisingly, the park was quiet, and there were not very many people there. Hinata laid out the white thin blanket, and the willow tree they sat underneath provided shade from the sun. She uncovered the food, and Sasuke took a red bean paste bun.

* * *

He took a bite of it, Hinata stared at him to see what he would say, and he chuckled.

"This far supersedes that shitty omelet I made this morning." Hinata giggled, and Sasuke pursed his lips. "You're an odd woman, Hinata Hyuuga."

A perplexed expression came across her face. "I-is that a good odd or a b-bad odd."

"If it was bad then, I would not be here."

The Uchiha took notice of the way the sun lit up Hinata's hair, and he reached over a hand. He brushed a lock behind her ear.

"You know." He smirked. "I have a thing for girls with long hair. Your hair is a nice color."

"It is the color of my mother's hair." A hint of sullenness was in Hinata voice, it was a sadness that the Uchiha knew all too well.

"Where is your mother now?"

"She p-passed away when I was y-younger."

So, he had more in common with her than what he had anticipated. He knew the emptiness of losing parents, and so did she.

"My parents passed away as well." Sasuke didn't look at her as he said this, and Hinata gasped.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It is in the past." The Uchiha shrugged. Hinata could see he didn't want to dwell on it, and she didn't push for it.

He was certainly an enigma.

"So how did it feel?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject.

"W-what?"

"When I kissed you, did you enjoy it?" Hinata covered her face with her hands, hiding her embarrassment, and Sasuke chuckled again. However, she nodded.

She was so cute, it made Sasuke do something that surprised himself as well as her.

Sasuke's lips curved into a rare smile.

He couldn't believe she had got him to smile, Uchihas didn't do such things.

But, he was sure that Hinata was the only one in the world who could get him smile like that.

The picnic lasted late into the evening, Sasuke packed up the picnic stuff despite Hinata's protests, he may had been a lot of things, but he was a man. Hinata waited inside of the car with much reluctance, and he got in.

He watched Hinata begin to put the keys in the ignition. "I want to go home with you tonight, Hinata."

She looked at him, shocked, and Sasuke stared, intently at her. "Sakura is still over there with Naruto no doubt, it will give me a break from them."

XXXX

"Oh, uh… uh…" Hinata stalled. All she could think about was how dirty her home must look, and to have her boyfriend come over.

She would need to clean up before she could present it to him.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"It is just my h-house may be d-dirty."

"I seriously doubt that. Have you seen the inside of Naruto's room?" Hinata giggled.

"Okay."

XXXX

Hinata's apartment was mundane, and simple. Sasuke watched her straighten up a pulled out chair in the dining room, and straighten up some magazines on the coffee table. He didn't know what Hinata was talking about, her apartment wasn't dirty.

"So do you like living alone?" He inquired as he sat down on the couch.

"I do, why do you ask?"

"Because you are a Hyuuga." He could see that he caught Hinata off guard, and then she pressed her lips together.

"I live alone b-because….." Her voice trailed off.

"Because you don't have to live to anyone's standards and have anyone breathing down your neck." Sasuke finished.

"Yeah, h-how did you k-know?"

"I know, but you shouldn't worry about superfluous stuff like that because your fine how you are." The indigo-haired beauty gave him the sweetest smile when he said this, and she held up her finger.

"I will b-be right b-back, please make yourself at home."

"Hn." He watched her disappear in her room, Hinata changed into a pair of pajamas, and it consisted of a blue short sleeved top, and a pair of blue stripped pants.

"Nice pajamas."

"Sorry, I don't have any pajamas for you."

"I am fine in my own clothes." Hinata sat down next to him, and they watched television together. With each passing hour, she found herself becoming more and more comfortable with having Sasuke being in her home.

Sasuke couldn't help, but smirk. The whole time that he was at her home, when she left, Hinata always made sure that she came back, quickly as possible.

Almost like she was afraid that he would be neglected.

She left him twice, but the third time, she came back with a chocolate bar. The Uchiha cocked an eyebrow at her, and Hinata looked down, shyly when she saw he took notice of it.

"Want some?"

"No, don't like sweets. What is the occasion?"

"N-none, I-I just l-like it as an n-night treat."

"I see."

Sasuke found that little quirk about her to be hot. It seemed that Hinata was just full of surprises.

And he wanted to explore all of them.

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	7. Bumps in the Road

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

A Brush of Sweetness

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, the morning sun lit up the living room, and she went to move. However, she felt constricted, the indigo-haired beauty gasped as she felt soft breathing on top of her head, and her cheeks flushed red. Hinata moved her head, slightly to look up and saw a sleeping Uchiha. His cheek was rested on the top of her hair, his chest rose and fell at a pace that seemed almost dead-like, and a blanket was wrapped around the two.

His arms were crossed, and she felt a smile tug at her lips. She remembered last night, the two had gotten caught up watching a late night movie, and Hinata guessed that she knocked out before he did.

But, judging by the way he was sleeping with an unfathomably relaxed expression, it looked as if he hadn't slept in ages.

She tried to move away from him without disturbing him, and she was about halfway there when she saw him turn his head.

And heard him grumble. "I won the bet."

Hinata's eyes widened, he now looked at her with open eyes, and she grimaced.

"w-what bet?" The Uchiha smirked at the indigo-haired beauty, and chuckled.

"The bet that I could stay up longer than you."

She went to say something to him, her mouth opened, but then closed as she giggled. "I-I guess you d-did." Sasuke didn't say anymore, and she noticed that he began to study her, it made her uneasy. "w-what?"

"Oh, and you have drool on the side of your mouth." He stated. Hinata squeaked, covering her face with her hands, and she withered out of the wrapped blanket. "Also, I didn't realize your hair could get so messed up considering how soft it is."

Oh, this was so embarrassing!

Hinata quickly patted down her disheveled hair before running in the bathroom inside her bedroom to avoid any other humiliations.

XXXX

Sasuke watched Hinata disappear into her bedroom, he let out an "hmph" as a smirk came across his face, and the Uchiha scowled.

She was warm, soft. This had to be the first time that he had gotten a decent sleep in years, and she was the only one responsible for that.

He ran his hands through his hair, taking the blanket off, and he folded it. The Uchiha got up, and he took his phone off silence. He didn't want anything to disturb his time with his girlfriend, but it beeped.

Now, who could that be? He knew it wasn't the dobe.

Sasuke slid over the key on his phone, and the Uchiha was taken aback. In missed call section, read the name:

Itachi Uchiha.

Why was Itachi calling him? After all, this time. Sasuke erased his name off his phone, and his jaw clenched.

If this was some sort of reconciliation attempt, Sasuke was not interested.

He waited for Hinata to come back out, she came out in a pair of light capri pants, and a peach colored blouse. Her hair was partially pinned up, and she smiled at him.

"A-are you hungry?" The Hyuuga beauty asked, curiously. "I-I mean I-I don't know w-what you like a…."

"I'm fine." He assured. "I don't eat first thing in the mornings usually."

"Oh okay."

"I should probably get back before Naruto starts freaking out." Hinata giggled once more, and she grabbed her keys.

* * *

When they arrived at Naruto and Sasuke's home, Sasuke noticed a sliver car parked on the side of the road, and his eyes narrowed.

He knew exactly who that car belonged to.

Karin was leaning against it, she had her arms crossed, and he turned to Hinata as they pulled into the driveway

"Stay in the car okay?" She nodded, and Sasuke stepped out. He stormed up to Karin before she could say anything, and pulled her aside on the side of the house.

The Uchiha pushed Karin against the wall, and Karin crossed her arms. She tried to look over his shoulder at Hinata, but he moved in her view.

"So is that the girl you left me for?" she hissed.

"That is none of your business." He growled.

"Hmph, she is not that pretty." Karin derided. The Uchiha slammed his hand against the wall next to her head, and she gasped, trembling at the sound it made.

"Shut up." He seethed. "Don't you dare say that about her?" Karin's eyes widened, and she pursed her lips.

"Why are you so stuck on her? Have you even touch her?"

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand."

"So you haven't huh?" Karin said with a smile, and Sasuke sucked in his teeth.

"Listen to me, Karin. Don't come here ever again. And you will leave me alone, and you will especially leave her alone, because if I find out otherwise, you'll regret it." He threatened.

Sasuke gave her the coldest glare he could muster, and Karin searched his face. "Fine." Her compliance with his demand didn't sound very convincing, she pushed past Sasuke, and didn't look back as she climbed into her car and drove away.

Damn, Karin.

* * *

The Uchiha stared after her car, he rubbed his temples, and made his way back to Hinata. She now stood by her car, and she titled her head.

"Who w-was that?"

"No one important." He informed.

"Oh." Hinata said. "She is r-really p-pretty."

"No, she is not." The Uchiha said, curtly, and Hinata jumped at the harshness in his voice.

This was all going straight to hell, Sasuke could tell already.

"She is just some girl I had sex with from time to time." He added.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed together in perplexity. "S-some girl?"

"Yeah, she is some girl who has been obsessed with me." The indigo-haired beauty looked down at the ground, and Sasuke watched her bite her lower lip.

"So you took a-advantage of her b-because she was obsessed with you."

"Yes." He affirmed. A hurt expression came across Hinata's face. "Is that w-what you intended to do with me when w-we first met?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, now clearly displeased with her question.

"Was I just s-some girl that you intended to j-just do "that" with?" She reiterated. She backed away from him, he grabbed her wrists, and forced her into him. Hinata struggled to pull away from him.

" If you were then I would have already taken you last night, I would not have wasted my efforts driving you around when your car was broke down or agreeing to go to the park with you." He said, strained.

Hinata still gave him a hurt expression, and he let go of her, clicking his tongue. "And what about you?"

"W-what?"

"I am sure that you had some guys before me." He snarled. Hinata's eyes fell, and she gripped the fabric of her capris. He smirked at her.

I knew it_. _

"So there is... who he is?" he pressed.

She didn't answer.

"Who is he?" He now demanded.

"N-Naruto." Hinata whispered, lowly. Sasuke's smirk fell, and he balled up his fists.

"What?"

"It was Naruto." Tears formed in Hinata's eyes, and began to stream down her face. "N-Naruto was the first guy that I ever l-loved. I loved him for an l-long time, and I c-confessed it to him when we were in school. But, he told me that he d-didn't feel the same way, and I knew that he didn't."

She smiled, thinly and continued. "I knew that he loved S-sakura, and I was happy that he loved her. I just wanted him to know, but Naruto and I a-agreed to remain friends, and it was out of my love for h-him that I let him go. I didn't m-mind, I wanted to see him happy, and Sakura made him that way."

"Is that why he has not seen you in a long time?"

"Yes, I wanted to k-keep my space from him to allow Sakura and Naruto's relationship to grow. I didn't want him to see me and be r-reminded of it." Sasuke was caught off guard by her selflessness, and his jaw clenched.

"Does he know?" Hinata shook her head.

"But, you were my first i-in everything, Sasuke, my first kiss and b-boyfriend." She elaborated.

* * *

There was a silence exchanged between the two, and Hinata opened up her car door. "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

The Uchiha's mouth became dry, he wanted to tell her not to go, but no words came out. He watched her give him a sullen look, and then drive off.

He turned on his heels, walking up the porch, and he grinded his teeth together. Sasuke cursed underneath his breath, and punched the stone column of the porch. Warm blood trickled down his knuckles, but he shook it off.

Sasuke walked into the home, Naruto greeted him.

"Man, I thought you would….." His voice trailed off when he saw the irate expression on Sasuke's face, and he grimaced. " dude, what happened? Did something happen between you and Hinata."

Naruto was the last person that Sasuke wanted to see. He shot the best fuck off glare at Naruto, and headed to his room. However, his blond headed roommate followed after him.

"Sasuke, talk to me, what happened to your hand?" Sasuke stopped in his tracks, turning around, and faced his old friend.

"You are such a fucking fool." He snarled. "Do a favor for me and keep away for the remainder of the day."

"What did I do?" Naruto asked, confused. Sasuke didn't further elaborate, and he slammed the door in his blond headed roommate's face.

He was going to kill Karin.

Sasuke's phone rang, he pulled it out, and Itachi Uchiha read on the caller ID. Sasuke silenced the ringtone once again, tossing his phone, and he stared at his hand. The upper layer of the skin was pulled off, and the pink flesh was exposed.

But, he didn't feel the pain from it, no his pain come from something else.

The pain of how he fucked up with Hinata.

XXXX

Hinata sat inside of her car, she didn't expect to tell Sasuke so soon about Naruto, but she was pressured into it. She couldn't stop thinking about how she must have looked like an idiot in front of him, and she wiped her tears away, furiously.

She knew that Sasuke was handsome, and there were many women with him. But, would he take advantage of her like he did that other woman?

What was Sasuke's true intentions with her?

Sure, they were dating, but where was this going?

She sighed to herself, and decided to go visit her family. It would keep her mind off things, and she really needed to see them. After all, she did promised Neji, and she would have to get back to work very soon.

The indigo-haired beauty headed towards the Hyuuga estate. It was a good thirty minutes away, and when she arrived. There were huge iron rod gates that enclosed it, the Hyuuga family sigma was in the middle of the gates, and Hinata pressed the button.

"Who is it?" A male voice asked on the other side of the call box.

"I-it is Hinata Hyuuga." She identified. Hinata couldn't help, but smile as she heard Neji's voice on the other end, commanding them to open the gates now. The gates opened up, Hinata drove in, and she parked off on the side.

The Hyuuga estate was an elaborate Japanese-style home, Neji was waiting outside of the door with Hanabi. As soon as Hinata stepped out of the car, Hanabi ran up to her, and she bowed. A warm smile was on her face, and Hinata hugged her sister.

Hanabi hugged her back, and Hinata pulled away from her. Neji walked up to them.

"Welcome back home, mistress." Neji said with a bow. "I informed the servants here to prepare your favorite food."

"Oh, t-thank you. B-but, you didn't need to do that." Hinata stated.

"I must." Neji said with a sigh. Hinata followed after the two Hyuugas into the estate, and shoji doors were slid open for her as she passed by each room.

The indigo-haired beauty didn't want to be treated so highly, she hated to see others bend so far for her.

She was sited at a small table, the private Hyuuga dining area, and there were sweets and snacks of her liking placed on the table. Hanabi sat next to her, and Neji sat across from her.

"Dad should be out in a few minutes." Hanabi explained. "Cousin told him you were here." Almost as if on cue, the shoji doors opened up one more, and Hiashi stepped into the room. He had on a gray kimono, and a dark blue jacket.

"Nice to see you, daughter." Hiashi's voice was stern, and very formal. Hinata bowed.

"You as well, father." Hiashi sat down at the end of the table, Neji cut a small piece of raspberry cake, and placed in front of Hinata. She smiled at him, and took a bite.

"I hope all is well with your car, it was fixed properly correct?"

"Yes, t-thank you."

"Sister, did you know I got placed into a private school?" Hanabi asked. Hinata's eyes flickered to Neji, Neji didn't meet them, and she shook her head.

"No, I-I didn't." She lied. She knew that her father would be upset if he knew that Neji came to the home to offer to drive her around when he said no assistance. "D-do you like it?"

"I love it."

"She excels better in it." Hiashi informed. "The intelligence of a Hyuuga is not hindered there." Since they were on the subject of education, Hinata expected her father to bring up, her degree and why she had not found a job yet. However, it didn't come much to her relief.

Hanabi always shined at a faster rate than Hinata did, she strived for perfection, and met the demands of their father. The indigo-haired beauty never felt an less when she was her achieve anything, she always felt happy for her little sister.

Hiashi stayed with Hinata for an hour before he resumed back to his duties, and Hanabi couldn't stay for too long because she was scheduled for some private lessons.

Neji sighed when they left the room. "Thank you, Mistress for not saying anything."

"N-no need."

"If I may ask, are you still seeing the Uchiha?" Hinata's eyes widened, and her eyes lowered.

"Yes, I-I am."

"How are things going, is he treating you well?"

"Y-yes."

"You seem bothered why that is?"

"W-we just had an a-argument that's all." Neji's scowled.

"I am sure that you will work it out, please don't let it bother you, Mistress." Hinata smiled at him, kindly.

"I-I promise." She assured.

XXXX

Sasuke needed to mend this up, he picked up his phone, and pulled up Hinata's number where he began to text her.

She may not reply back.

And if she didn't, he knew where she lived.

XXXX

Hinata felt her phone vibrate as she walked through the door, and she pulled it out of her pocket. It was a text message from Sasuke.

_We need to talk- __**Sasuke**_

She took a deep breath, and before she could reply back, another text message came in.

_I'm standing outside of your door_-** Sasuke**

Hinata gasped as a knock came at the door, and she took a deep breath. She opened the door, inviting Sasuke in, and she noticed that a dark expression was on his face.

"Sasuke, a-are you o-okay?" Hinata closed the door, sauntering up to him, and she touched his shoulder. He didn't turn around to face her, she saw his bandaged up hand, and her eyes widened. "W-what happened to your h-hand?"

XXXX

"She doesn't mean anything to me." The Uchiha said, quickly.

"W-what?" He now faced her, and he reached out a hand towards her. It was hesitant, but he tucked an indigo colored lock behind her ear.

"Karin, that girl you saw earlier, I don't care about her. I only want you." It was the truth. Sasuke saw her fumble with her fingers, nervously.

"Sasuke, w-what is t-this between you and I. W-where is this going?"

"You and I boyfriend and girlfriend." Sasuke stated. "And where is this going? Who knows, but I plan on dating you for a very long time. I will never take advantage of you in any kind of way. I will not do what I did with Karin with you. "

Hinata stared at him, speechless, and he continued. "I am serious about you and me."

He chuckled. "After all, you're the first girl who made me punch something."

"That's not f-funny." She gave him a sour look, and Sasuke chuckled once more. The indigo-haired beauty grabbed his bandaged hand, she looked at him, concerned.

"Doesn't it hurt? Did y-you go to the h-hospital?"

"No, it doesn't hurt. Hinata. I will not tell Naruto about why you stayed away. I will keep that between you and me."

"T-thank you." The Uchiha pulled her into him, burying his face in the crook of her neck, and he took a deep inhale of her scent.

"But this isn't r-really all that is b-bothering you is it?" He parted from her, placing his forehead against hers, and his eyes bore into hers.

How well she knew him.

"Remember when I told you that my brother and I have not talked for years?'

"Y-yes."

"Well, he started to call me this morning, and has been ringing my phone off the hook." Sasuke informed. "I don't know if it is some reconciliation attempt or about Uchiha Industries."

"U-Uchiha Industries, I-I don't understand?" He now looked at her, intently.

"You are not the only one who has secrets, Hinata. My brother and I are the heads of Uchiha Industries, a multi-billion dollar and multi-national printing company. I took a paid leaf of absence from the company after the death of my parents, and have not been back ever since."

"S-so that's why you have n-not talked about a job."

"Yes." Sasuke's phone rang once again, his body stiffened, and he took it out.

"A-are you going to a-answer it?"

"I don't know." His face twisted into a sort of pained expression, but this time, there was a voicemail left.

"Y-you should listen to i-it." She urged.

"Yeah." Sasuke played the voicemail out loud, but he couldn't have anticipated what was said on it.

It was, "_Hey, Sasuke, this is your brother, Itachi Uchiha, I know you are there and have been avoiding my calls all day. Why won't you pick up? No matter, I'll be visit you tomorrow. We have matters to discuss."_

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	8. Brother's Conflict

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

A Brush of Sweetness

Sasuke couldn't even begin to fathom what kind of "matters" Itachi was talking about that they needed to discuss. These "matters" may range from their strained relationship to dealings with Uchiha Industries, or all of the above.

Still, he was not looking forward to his brother coming to town, and although, he would never fully admit it out loud, the Uchiha was not prepared to face his brother.

At least the warm taste of Hinata's green tea calmed him down a little. He had decided to stay over her home once again, but he wouldn't stay the night.

She had to get back to work.

And he would not mess up with her _ever_ again. He also realized that their argument was partly based on fear, fear that he would treat her like Karin, and other many other women.

A silly notion, she far superseded Karin or any other woman in all ways.

It almost made him chuckle at how she could break him down so easily, make him insane, no woman had ever had that effect on him before.

But, he welcomed every bit of it. He was becoming a real softie for her.

"Maybe, y-your brother's coming will b-be good." Hinata soothed. She reached across the table, touching his hand with her slender fingers, and he caressed her knuckles with his thumb.

"Hm… maybe." He said, coolly. Sasuke took one last sip of his green tea, looking at the clock, and he got up. "I better get going, you should go to sleep."

Hinata gave him a gentle smile, the Uchiha placed a hand on top of her head, and kissed her forehead. The way her cheeks turned red made him smirk, and he left her apartment.

XXXX

The next day, Hinata put on a navy blue dress, and matching flats. She had enjoyed her time off, she loved being able to spend time with her boyfriend, and she had even been able to see her family.

However, she missed the daily grind.

She hoped that everything would work out for Sasuke.

Hinata figured that she would visit him at the end of the day to see how he was doing.

She climbed in her car, and headed for work.

Kiba greeted her in the parking lot.

"I am so not ready to be back." He sighed, heavily. Hinata giggled.

"How a-are you and I-Ino doing?" she inquired. The Inuzuka's cheeks flushed red, he looked the other way, and smiled a little.

"Good… we have been spending a lot of time together." He explained.  
How are you and the Uchiha doing?"

"We're good." Kurenai had not arrived at the bookstore, they waited for a couple of minutes, and she pulled in.

"Bright and early as usual." She smiled, warmly.

"How w-was your vacation?"

"It was great, I didn't want to come back." She admitted. Kurenai opened up the bookstore, and the day started off as usual.

It was slow, and began to pick up around noon. However, an unexpected guest came in, Hinata immediately caught sight of her when she walked through the door.

Karin looked around the bookstore, she seemed to be searching for something… or someone. Hinata squeaked when the redheaded woman's eyes fell on her, and she bit her lower lip.

She avoided her hard stare, and went to helping a customer. Kiba took notice of this.

"Hinata, is everything okay?" he asked, concerned.

"It's f-fine." Hinata assured. Kiba gave her a sour look, and he folded his arms across his chest.

"Then why is that woman giving you a death glare?" He beckoned to Karin who was snooping around the magazines, but her eyes flickered from it to Hinata.

"That is Sasuke's e-ex." Kiba's eyes widened, and then he grimaced.

"You need me to run her out of here, or maybe we should get Kurenai to do it."

"No, no, there's no need, really everything is okay." She reiterated. Kiba stared at her, silently for a few moments, and then sighed.

"Fine. But, if s-she starts something with you l-let me know." The Hyuuga heiress couldn't help, but giggle, and nod. Kiba may had been her coworker, but he always treated her like a little sister.

Karin never interacted with her, she just wandered about the bookstore, but on every aisle whether it was helping a customer or Hinata was placing books on a shelf.

She was there, giving her the evil eye. Hinata was a little wary as to how to approach her, she was still a customer, and needed to be helped.

But, she wasn't sure as to how it would play out. She was not particularly fond of confrontation both verbal and physical whereas Sasuke's ex was quite the opposite.

She was going to take her chances. She walked up to Karin who looked at her with a guarded expression, and Hinata bit her lower lip.

"Ano... e-excuse me, but May I help you find a book?" Karin pursed her lips, and she closed her book.

"Hmph, if I needed your help, I would have asked for it." She spat.

"I'm sorry." Hinata apologized. "P-please let me know if you n-need help." Hinata walked away, but not before she heard the discontented growl come from her boyfriend's ex.

Karin clicked her tongue, and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't see why Sasuke chose you, your too nice for your own good." She stated. Hinata stopped in her tracks, she had to put an end to this, and she felt as if she were underneath a magnifying glass.

Hinata turned around, and frowned at her. This caught Karin off guard, and she balled up her fists.

"Sasuke is with me, I'm sorry that you f-find that hard to believe, and even I can't sometimes. But, please just leave me and him be. I'm s-sorry that he treated you so callously, but you have to move on because if y-you don't it will place an unnecessary weight onto your s-shoulders."

There was a silence exchanged between the two, and Hinata bit the inside of her cheek. Now, she had done it.

However, when she met Karin's eyes, she was taken aback, a sullen expression was all over Karin's face.

"I'm going to lose aren't I?"

"H-huh?"

"I cannot compete with you no matter how hard I try." The redheaded woman stated with a bit of a chuckle. "Alright, I'll leave you alone from now on, but you better take care of him because if you don't. I will snatch him right back."

Hinata smiled at her, warmly. "I promise."

"So…" Karin said as she waved her hand. "What kind of books do you really have in here?"

"I will show y-you."

XXXX

Sasuke sat on the couch, his arms were folded across his chest, and Naruto stared at him, wide-eyed. He took notice of his blond headed roommate's baffled expression.

"Stop looking at me like that." The Uchiha commanded.

"So let me get this straight, your brother is coming to see you." Naruto clarified.

"Yeah."

"When did you and out?"

"Yesterday when I went over Hinata's house."

"I see, so I was not the first one to know huh?" Naruto said with a grin, and Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"What is up with that stupid grin?"

"Oh, nothing, you and Hinata are getting pretty serious huh, I mean she knows about your brother. You're not the one to open up about your family."

The Uchiha stared at his blond headed roommate, intently. "I don't date someone who I am not serious about."

"Look, man, maybe just maybe this is a way for fate to say that you need to work things out with your brother."

"Yeah…." Sasuke grimaced.

"I mean we all have to face our pasts sometime." Sasuke knew that his old childhood friend was trying to help, but he held a different relationship with his brother. His brother liked Naruto ever since they met when they were in their teens, Sasuke figured Itachi thought Naruto could be a way to bring them together.

However, even Naruto knew that all Uchiha men were incredibly obstinate.

"Well, if he comes here, just tell him that I am not here."

"You know can spot a lie a mile away."

"Just do it."

"Okay, fine." Naruto ran his hand through his blond locks.

Sasuke was going to avoid Itachi the best way he could, although he had a gut feeling that it wouldn't exactly work.

XXXX

Hinata couldn't believe that Karin stuck around all day at the bookstore or the fact Karin seemed much more serene around her as the day progressed.

During closing time, Hinata started to make her way to her car, and Karin stopped her.

"I really don't like you." She informed. "But, you have kind of grown on me, and my dislike for you has turned into tolerance."

She looked at her, shocked.

"Doesn't mean I will call you out for a girls outing or whatever. We are not friends. Just enemies turned into acquaintances." Hinata felt a smile tug at her lips, and she nodded.

"Okay."

"Yeah, and I'll read these books." Karin said as she held up the bag. "Later." Hinata watched her walk away, and she climbed into her car.

At least she didn't have to worry about Karin anymore.

XXXX

"Oi, Hinata's here!" The Uchiha heard Naruto yell. Sasuke lifted off of his bed, and Hinata waited in the living room.

"Hey." He said, grabbing her hand, and she blushed. "How was work?"

"I-it was good." She informed. He led her back to his bedroom, beckoning to the bed, and she sat down on it. "Ano… K-Karin came to my job."

"What?" He seethed. He sat next to her. "Did she do or say something to you?" He gave Hinata a guarded look, and she giggled.

"N-no, actually, she was kind of n-nice to me." Hinata stated.

"Kind?"

"i-I mean at f-first she was sort of upset." She admitted. "B-but, after I talked to her, she softened up a bit."

"Just because you talked to her?" he asked, skeptically. The Hyuuga heiress's face turned ten shades of red as she reflected back on how she kind of stood up to Karin.

"Well….I-I kind of stuck u-up for you and I." A smirk crept across Sasuke's face.

He chuckled lowly, catching Hinata off guard, and his arm snaked around her waist. He pulled her closed to him, and buried his face in her hair.

Her hair smelled like vanilla.

"You know, it is supposed to be the guy to take up for the woman not the other way around."

"I-I'm sorry."

"For what, it's kind of hot." His lips pressed against her ear, and she giggled again. "At least we won't have her bothering us anymore."

"Sasuke." She took him by the shoulders, gently, and pulled away. "A-are you alright?" Before, the Uchiha could answer, he heard another knock at the door, and then dark voice of his brother.

Sasuke held up his finger, getting off the bed, and he cracked the door.

"Sorry, he is not here." Naruto explained.

"So my little brother refuses to face me eh?" A hint of condescension was in Itachi's voice, and Sasuke gritted his teeth.

He was not some coward.

"Stay here."

"O-okay." He stepped out of his room, and Itachi stood at the door. Itachi crossed his arms, and cocked an eyebrow.

"We will talk outside." Sasuke stated.

"If that is what you wish." He moved outside, and Sasuke closed the door behind them. "Long time no see, little brother."

"Not long enough." Sasuke said, coldly. Itachi sighed to himself, and his eyebrows furrowed together.

"How did you know where I lived?"

"We're Uchiha, we know how to find someone when we need to." Itachi informed. "It is about time that you and I settled this."

"I am fine with the way it is."

"Sasuke, I didn't defend myself for my own reasons." Sasuke balled up his fist, his nails dug into the palm of his hands, but he maintained his stoic demeanor. "It has been years, you cannot run forever."

"I am not running." There was a silence exchanged between the two brothers.

"What you did was deceive me." Sasuke seethed.

"Foolish brother, you refuse to listen to me." Itachi said, shaking his head. "But, you have to come back to Uchiha industries, we have to mend this, Orochimaru is trying to take over the company. He is trying to get his snake like hands on our sharingan stocks."

He didn't reply back. Orochimaru came from a rival company of Uchiha Industries, and was always seen with his assistant Kabuto.

And they had always had their eyes on the company.

"Has he taken over?"

"No. I will not allow such a thing to happen, but it is not my battle to face alone."

"We know you are using the situation as a medium to get to me."

"Perhaps." He saw Itachi's eyes flicker behind him. " and who is that young woman?"

He turned around to see Hinata was poking out of the window, her eyes widened in shock, and she quickly pushed back the curtain.

"She is my girlfriend." The Uchiha informed, snappily. "But, I don't see why that matters to you because I want you to stay out of my life."

Sasuke's composure broke a little, and a hurt expression came across his face.

"Well, I will not go away. I will be staying in town, and coming back here to get an answer." Itachi began to walk away. "This will not be the last time after all I am your older brother."

A faded smile settled on Itachi's lips, the Uchiha watched him climb into a Black Lexus, and drive off.

He sucked in his teeth. "You won't be getting an answer."

XXXX

"What are they doing?" Naruto whispered as the Hyuuga heiress looked through the window.

"Just talking."

"I'm surprised, Sasuke isn't trying to kill him."

"a-are you sure about t-this?"

"Oh yeah."

Hinata ducked down after she caught sight of Sasuke staring directly at her, and Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"He saw you didn't him?" She nodded.

Hinata bit her lower lip, and fumbled with her fingers, nervously. "Do you k-know what happened between Itachi and S-Sasuke, Naruto?" Naruto's face turned grim, and he nodded, slowly.

"I do. It is not something that Sasuke likes to talk about, but I am sure that if you ask, he will tell you?"

Hinata looked at him, perplexed. "Why d-do you say t-that?"

"I have a feeling." Naruto said with a triumphant smile.

"Do you think that I s-should go out t-there?"

"I would leave it to the two of them." He crossed his arms. "It is best to stay out of conflict between Uchihas."

XXXX

Sasuke walked back into the house, Naruto and Hinata scrambled away from the window, but the blond headed roommate fell on top of her. She squeaked, and the Uchiha's eyebrow twitched at the scene.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing." Naruto helped Hinata up, brushing off her shoulders, and he grinned. "See she is fine."

"Uh huh, she better be." Naruto chuckled, apprehensively, and pointed to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go see if there is some ramen I can put on." He watched Naruto nearly dash out of the living room, and sighed to himself.

Hinata bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, I-I didn't mean t-to pry." Sasuke pulled the Hyuuga heiress into him, she gasped, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

His grasp on her was tight and desperate. She reached up a hand, and stroked his hair. "Sasuke…?"

"Stay here with me tonight." His voice almost came out like a plea.

"I-I will, but I d-don't have any c-clothes."

"I will just give you some of mine."

"O-okay." He pulled away from her, Hinata pursed her lips as she took in his face. It was dark, and conflicted. "Sasuke, w-what happened b-between you and your brother?"

The Uchiha remained silent as he stared at her, and she reached up a hand, brushing his bangs out of his face.

"I'll tell you in my room." Sasuke led Hinata into his room, and he fell back on the bed with her in his arms. His face became serious. "Maybe, if I tell you, I will get some sleep tonight after all of this."

"As you know my parents died when I was small, but what I didn't tell you was how they died. They were murdered in a home invasion."

She felt her throat dry up, and her chest tightened.

"I was just coming home, I can still envision how our belongings were littered all over the floor, but Itachi was there before me." Sasuke elaborated. "I found my parents in the living room dead and Itachi was standing over their bodies, drenched in their blood."

Hinata's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth. "D-did he…."

"Kill them?" The Uchiha finished, and then his voice lowered with anger. "That is what I thought, and that is what authorities believed until the true culprits were found, and he was innocent. But, the damage had already been done, for years I believe that my own brother killed my family, and he made no efforts to prove his innocence, to convince me otherwise."

He clicked his tongue. "It was selfish, and he played me. His own flesh and blood. I will _**never**_ forgive him for making me think such a thing. Now, you know."

"Y-you d-don't have to hold in." Hinata said with a gentle smile.

"I won't…not with you." He placed both of his hands on her face. "But, I resent him for what he did to me."

There was a silence exchanged between the two lovers. "You think different of me don't you?"

Hinata shook her head. "I-I don't."

It was at that moment, Sasuke realized Hinata was the only one who could calm him, and he found a desire arising in him.

A desire to have her as much more.

He gave her a pair of gray pants and a blue shirt to wear for the night.

XXXX

As she tried on his clothes, she found they smelled like fresh cologne, and it made her lips curve into a smile. However, her smile fell as she reflected back on the Uchiha brothers.

The Hyuuga heiress didn't realize Sasuke had been through so much. He reminded her of her cousin in a way, both men kept things bottled up inside.

And as she felt Sasuke's chest rise and fall against her back as they lay in bed together that night with his arm tight around her waist.

She couldn't help, but wonder what Itachi's real reasoning behind his actions was or if there was any hope that they would make amends.

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	9. Amends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

A Brush of Sweetness

The smell of fresh lavender and lilac made the Uchiha's lips curve into another rare smile, it was intoxicating, invigorating, and he felt a sort of warmth against his body.

He wanted to bask in the warmth, his eyes opened, looked up, and his body stiffened. His arms were wrapped, tightly around the small frame of the Hyuuga heiress, he had slept with his face buried in the crook of her neck.

But, never had he clung to someone like this before, it was almost desperate the way he held her. Hinata's chest rose and fell with a steady motion, her face was peaceful, angelic. The Uchiha moved one of his arms, careful not to wake her, and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

She knew everything about him, about his dark past, about his screwed up family.

What she thought about him mattered. He didn't care what others thought, Naruto, Sakura, anyone of them.

Only her.

And seeing her in his clothes made a sort of lustful desire arise in him. Sure, he had seen women in his clothes before, but hadn't bothered him so, at least until Hinata came along.

He cursed to himself, and went to push himself away from her.

This was not helping his morning wood.

However, she reached out hand, grabbing his arm, and pulled him back against her. He heard her murmur, "Cold."

The act of boldness caught him off guard, she was never that way with him, consciously, he found it to be kind of hot. Sasuke chuckled, obeying his pale goddess like girlfriend, and pulled the covers on her.

He could get used to something like this, an unfathomable expression came across his face as he came to this realization.

So, what did this mean? Obviously, it meant that dating the Hyuuga heiress was turning into something much deeper, but Sasuke wasn't quite sure how to react to it.

How to recognize his own feelings for her.

He was not in tune with them, many thought Uchihas didn't experience emotions, but they did, very deeply.

It is just they push them aside.

Either way, Sasuke did admit that Hinata was addicting, and he was addicted to her.

He stared off in the distance, he wasn't sure for how long, but Hinata's eyes fluttered open. She blinked twice, their eyes met, and then hers widened.

"A-ano, s-sorry!" She shouted, embarrassed. She moved away from him as if he had burned her, and she covered her face with a free hand. "Y-you're half-naked."

"Most men sleep like that Hinata." Sasuke said with a sigh as a devious smirk played on his lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I d-did." She kept looking down to avoid staring at his chiseled scarred upper torso, and the Uchiha scowled.

"You know if looking at me bothers you so." He reached over a hand, tugging at the collar of his shirt on her, and Hinata gasped. "You could just give me my shirt back."

He placed both of his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back down on the bed, and climbed on top of her.

Hinata's face turned ten shades of red, but he continued. "Or we can share the shirt together, it is after all really big on you."

"N-no, I-I'm fine now." Hinata managed to get out, flustered.

"Oh, really?" He asked, velvety. "I heard you say you were cold in your sleep." The Hyuuga heiress was rendered speechless, and she bit her lower lip.

"Sorry." She apologized once more. The Uchiha clicked his tongue.

"Stop apologizing, Hinata." He said, slightly exasperated. "If your cold just tell me, I will warm you." He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers, and she reached up a hand. It stopped in mid-air, Sasuke hymned, throatily, and her hand rested on his cheek.

He opened her mouth, invading it with his tongue, and she sighed. He broke the kiss, trailing his lips down the column of her throat, and to her clavicle where he began to suck on the flesh.

XXXX

The room started to spin for Hinata, she closed her eyes for a moment, and ran her hands through his hair.

She tried to keep herself from melting underneath him.

When his hand rested on her belly, her eyes shot open. She couldn't let this go any further! And Hinata rested her hand on top of his, stopping him.

"Sasuke." She managed to get out. He stopped, looking at her, and she shook her head. "I, I mean, we c-can't do t-this."

There was a silence exchanged between the two, he chuckled, and his last comment caught her off guard. "I didn't know you wanted to get with me so badly, _hime, _I was just trying to warm you up."

Hinata nearly fainted, covering her face, and he rolled off of her. She tried to get off the bed, but fell due to her own clumsiness, and the situation.

She heard him laugh the whole time as she ran to the bathroom to recover.

Sasuke knew just what he was doing to her.

XXXX

The Uchiha changed into a pair of clean clothes as the Hyuuga heiress took refuge in his bathroom, and she finally came out after what seemed like hours.

He cocked an eyebrow. "You alright, _hime_?"

"Y-yes." Her cheeks flushed red. "Ano... d-do you mind if I-I wear your clothes out, and return them b-back to you."

"I don't care." Sasuke said with a shrug. "They will probably smell better anyways after being on you. I like your perfume, and whatever you wash your hair with."

"R-really?" He saw a glimmer of elation come across her face as if what he said meant the world to her.

She was so cute.

"I-I mean, I'm glad."

"You should spend the night again soon." The Uchiha said, opening up his bedroom door.

"Un. I really e-enjoyed it." She walked out, but before she did, Hinata turned around. "I-I would really like f-for you to come to dinner."

"Tonight?"

"I-I have to g-give you back your clothes, and um….i-it can be j-just the two of us…" Sasuke held up his hand to stop her.

"Whatever you want."

"Okay." Hinata smiled. "H-how does seven sound?"

"Fine."

Before, she left, what she did next, Sasuke didn't expect. She stood on her feet, giving him a quick peck on the lips, and nearly rushed out of his and Naruto's home before he could even react.

Sasuke hissed, brushing his bangs over his face to hide the slight pink color coming to his cheeks.

XXXX

She was excited to have Sasuke over for dinner. It was much different from the picnic they had in the park.

Hinata wanted to make it special for them. She changed out of Sasuke's clothes into something else, and threw them in the washer.

She figured that she had better go to the store. The store was merely three blocks away from her home, she contemplated what to make as she entered it, but passing through the meat department gave her an idea.

Gyudon and yakitori. It was perfect. She picked out the best looking chicken, and beef.

Then, she gathered up some vegetables, and chai tea. The rice was the last thing on the list.

Hinata walked down the aisle where the rice was, she scanned the shelves for a particular bag of rice, and spotted it. The bag of rice was on the top, she pursed her lips, and stood on her tip toes. Her slender fingers grazed the bag, this was a time where she wished she was a little taller. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an arm come over her, and she turned her head.

She jumped, Itachi looked back at her with a plain expression, and grabbed the bag of rice.

"You should ask for help." Itachi stated. Hinata turned red in embarrassment, and looked down at her feet. Her eyes flicked to his own buggy of groceries.

She wasn't quite sure what to say after all, he did catch her looking through the window during his and Sasuke's spat.

He probably thought she was too nosy for her own good.

She didn't anticipate seeing him at the grocery store.

Itachi placed the bag in her cart, and she bit her lower lip.

"Thank you." Itachi nodded. "Ano... a-about the o-other day I did-

Itachi held up his hand, stopping her mid-sentence. "I don't dwell on such things..." A gentle smile settled on his lips." I didn't get your name."

"Hinata." She could tell Itachi and Sasuke resembled each other in a number of ways.

"I am sure you know who I am."

"I d-do." Itachi's smile fell into an intense expression.

"Do you know?" He asked, curiously. Hinata looked at him shocked, his dark eyes seemed to pierce right through her. She smoothed out her dress.

"Yes." There was a silence exchanged between the two.

"I'm surprised he told you. You must be very important to him." That made Hinata smile. ""I'm glad he found someone to call important." He didn't seem so bad Hinata then, why would he do such a thing?

"How is he doing?" Itachi asked, concerned.

"G-good..." She didn't want to add more kindle to the flame so to say if he found out Sasuke was upset after their conformation.

"You don't have to be so modest, I know that my interaction with him has shaken him up quite a bit."

Why didn't Sasuke make amends with Itachi? It seemed his brother really cared for him.

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek. "I don't u-understand why d-did you..." She stopped mid-sentence, and met Itachi's eyes, shyly." I'm sorry t-that was too forward of me to a-ask such a question."

"No, it's fine." Itachi said. "It is about time I tell someone the reasoning's behind my actions. I have been trying to seek the right moment that I could tell Sasuke, but his resentment towards me has prevented me from doing so. Have you finished your shopping?"

Hinata nodded. "Y-yes."

"We'll pay for our stuff, and I will tell you on our way out." Itachi informed.

"Un." Hinata paid for her groceries, and was followed by Itachi out.

"Maybe if you know, you can get through to Sasuke, and let us make amends." Itachi stated as they walked to her car. "He is the only family that I have left."

"You t-think I can do it?" Hinata asked, baffled. Itachi gave her another gentle smile.

"Call it an Uchiha's intuition." Once they finished loading her groceries in her car, Itachi turned to her, and his face became serious.

"I have carried the weight of that night for a long time even to this day." Hinata couldn't believe that Sasuke's brother would confidant in her, she detested to see family fight.

She had her share of family quarrels, she reflected back on her relationship with Neji, and how he loathed her when they were preteens.

"I told Sasuke that I killed our parents because I did."

"But, they f-found you i-innocent." Itachi's face turned grim.

"Be as that may be, I am far from innocent. I allowed our parents to be killed, allowed my little brother to grow up without the touch of his mother." Hinata's lips parted, slightly.

Itachi continued. "I am the older brother, I am supposed to protect them. I should have gotten to the house sooner, and I should have been able to save our parents. I should have killed those who invaded our home."

"You don't mean…"

"I do. I blame myself for the death of our parents that is why I told him I killed them because I did I allowed them to die. It is my fault that they died that night."

Hinata shook her head. "You cannot think that way, Itachi. What h-happened was beyond your c-control."

"Uchiha men and women are in control of everything just like the Hyuuga. There is no room for excuses."

Hinata couldn't believe his reasoning, it was… selfless, to allow himself to be ostracized like that. "I will do my best to c-convince him to make a-amends, he needs to know."

Itachi nodded. "Thank you, Hyuuga. I am indebted to you."

* * *

After her encounter with Itachi, she made her way home, and started on dinner.

When it was finished, she put on a special dress, and waited.

The ticking moments made Hinata fumbled with the hem of her ivory lace blush colored dress, she was nervous as to how Sasuke would respond back to her bring up Itachi, and how the two brothers should make amends.

It made her stomach twist in knots, and she nearly jumped when a knock came at her door. She took a deep breath.

She had to do this for Sasuke because she cared about him, deeply. Hinata got up, opening up the door, and Sasuke looked her up and down.

"I like the dress." He snaked an arm around her waist, and she smiled, shyly.

"I-I hope you like gyudon and y-yakitori." She said as he walked into the kitchen, holding her close.

"As long as you make it, home." Sasuke sat down at the table, he saw his folded up clothes on the couch, and smirked. She poured him a cup of chai tea, and portioned out the food.

The Uchiha noticed that Hinata seemed bothered by something, he could see through her kind façade, and he grabbed her wrist across the table. "What's wrong?"

Hinata stared at him, shocked for a moment, his eyes bore into hers, and she interlaced their fingers.

"A-ano... today when I was picking u-up ingredients for o-our dinner, I-I met someone." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he pursed his lips.

She proceeded on. "I-I met... your brother, Itachi." The Uchiha's blood ran cold, there was a heavy air placed in the kitchen, and his jaw clenched. He tightened his grip on her hand.

"What?" He seethed. She saw an irate expression come across his face. "Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you? Did he say something to you? I swore I was going to kill him, but now he has gone too far."

Hinata watched Sasuke begin to ramble, spatting curses, and she tried to sooth him, but he was obstinate.

Finally, the Hyuuga heiress slipped her hand out of his, and placed both of them on the side of his face.

He stopped.

"He did not hurt me." She assured. "He was a-actually quite kind." Sasuke looked at her, intently. Itachi, kindness, those were words that the Uchiha was unacquainted with.

She leaned her forehead against his forehead, and Sasuke scrutinized her. He could tell that she had dwelled on this for a long time.

"He told me…why he d-did what he did that night."

Now, Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"A-and, I think you should make amends w-with Itachi. I mean I know you don't understand why he did what he did, but if you give him a c-chance then, he will tell you. Please don't be offended. I really hate to see f-family fight, I have had my share of it. I don't want that for you. I-

"Hinata." The Uchiha breathed. His stoic demeanor had broken, and the way he looked at her took Hinata's breath away. A whirlwind of emotions. "He put you up to this didn't he?"

"H-he really wants you back as h-his brother."

"I don't care what he wants." He replied, curtly.

"I did-" He cut her off.

"What do you want?" Hinata grimaced, perplexed.

"W-what?"

"Do you truly want me to make amends with my brother?" Hinata nodded.

"I do." Sasuke sucked in his teeth, he was not going to like this one bit. But, Hinata had a point, he had been carrying around this weight for a long time, and needed to get it off his chest.

"I'll do it." Sasuke stated. She looked at him, baffled, and the Uchiha leaned in, bring his mouth close to hers. "But, you have to do a favor for me."

"Y-yes."

"Don't ever torment yourself because of me again. I don't like the way you look because of it."

"I p-promise."

"No promises are empty swear it."

"I swear." He gave her another kiss before she saw him wince, and his head fell.

"S-Sasuke, w-what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just… hungry." Her face when he said that was definitely a picture perfect moment.

XXXX

After dinner with Hinata, Sasuke called Itachi on the phone.

"We need to talk." He stated.

"Indeed. We do. I will give you the address of the home, I'm staying at." The Uchiha wrote it down as his brother informed him, and he headed over to his residence. Itachi's temporary home was elaborate, the biggest one of the block, and Sasuke parked his car into the driveway.

However, he didn't get out of it, immediately. He wasn't sure about this. Sasuke eyed the front door of the home, wary, and he almost considering turning back around.

But, that would make him a coward, and he was none of the sort. He took in a deep breath, and got out of the car.

He didn't even need to knock before the door opened up, and the two Uchiha brothers stared at each other, silently. Itachi then stepped aside, and beckoned to the inside of the home.

"Come in."

What came afterwards, Sasuke could have never anticipated. They sat down, and Itachi told him everything, about that night, and why he did what he did to Sasuke.

It was something Sasuke needed to hear.

Sasuke stared at a plant in the corner of their room, remaining silent, and Itachi got up. "You are strong, little brother." He placed a hand on his shoulder, Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, and for the first time in years.

He hugged his brother back, whispering lowly. "I missed you." The rest of the time was spent with the Uchiha brothers catching up on lost time.

"So, Hinata is your girlfriend huh?" Itachi smirked. Sasuke's eyes flickered away from his older brother.

"Yeah, she is."

"I would have expected more than that response." Itachi said as his arms folded across his chest. Sasuke ran his hands through his hair, sighing.

"It goes much deeper than a girlfriend I think." Itachi raised his eyebrows.

"You think?"

"Look." Sasuke said, firmly. "I'm not good at this kind of thing, but I came here because of her. I will do things only for her. I desire her alone. I hate to see her sad. I….." His voice trailed off.

"You what?" Itachi pressed, fully aware of where this was going.

"I think I'm falling in love with her, no scratch that, I know I'm falling in love with her."

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	10. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

A Brush of Sweetness

"Whoa, so you are going back to Uchiha Industries?" Naruto asked, shocked. His eyes were wide, mouth hung agape, and a baffled expression was spread across his face. Sasuke rubbed his temples, clicking his tongue in annoyance, and he rolled his eyes.

"For the fifth time, yes, I am taking my place beside my brother as the head." The Uchiha reiterated. "Why can't you get that through your thick skull?" His blond headed roommate leaned back, and he folded his arms across his face.

"That is great." He said with his eyebrows furrowed together. "But, there is one thing I don't understand?"

"And what is that?" Sasuke really detested to ask that question, and Naruto slammed both hands on the table.

Dramatic as always.

"You and Itachi, how the hell did you guys make up? I mean I have known you two for years, and for something to be mended like that." Naruto snapped his fingers. "What made you decide to work it out with him?"

Sasuke remained stoic, he stared at his perplexed childhood friend, and he fought the smile threatening to curve his lips as he reflected onto Hinata.

She could get him to do anything, and although he would never admit it out loud, he would do anything for her.

He'd even kill for her if need be. He was falling in love with her, and falling hard.

How ironic! For years, Sasuke had derided such a silly emotion like love, seeing how it drove others to illogical actions, and how it made them weak!

Now look at him, he didn't think the words love and Sasuke were even able to go together. Of course, he would keep this away from Naruto for the time being because he knew that he would never hear the end of it from him.

Sasuke had been known to criticize Naruto's love for his girlfriend, Sakura, but if he knew Sasuke was falling for Hinata, Naruto would just be a douche, and rub it in his face.

Still, he had come to his realization last night, and needed to tell the indigo-haired beauty. He would not let her slip away, the woman he was falling in love with was going to be the only girl.

"Uchiha may have differences, but blood is blood." Sasuke says, coolly. Naruto looked at him, unconvinced with the answer, and then he grinned, devilishly.

"Or maybe you had a little persuasion, maybe from a certain Hyuuga friend of mine?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, and he stood up.

"You're an idiot."

"Ah but, I'm right aren't I?" The Uchiha didn't reply.

XXXX

The Hyuuga heiress wondered if Sasuke made up with his brother, she knew that he was heading to Itachi's house after their dinner. These thoughts preoccupied her as she worked at the bookstore, and she found herself checking her phone. She stared at his name, contemplating on whether to call him or not.

And in the midst of working, she reflected upon her own feelings for Sasuke.

She hated to see him in pain, whenever he texted her or called her, it made her heart leap out of her chest. Even now as she thought about him, her pink luscious lips curved into a bashful smile.

It had been a long time since any guy had made her feel this way.

She recognized her feelings for him…she loved him.

Yes, that was it.

Hinata Hyuuga had fallen in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

She needed to tell him this.

And almost as if their thoughts were in sync, she heard her phone vibrate, and looked at a text message from Sasuke.

It read:

_**We need to talk- Sasuke. **_

This was her opportunity to tell him, he needed to know, and she replied back to him.

_**I'll see you when I get off- Hinata. **_

His last message only affirmed her love more.

It was.

_**I look forward to it, hime. **_

XXXX

Uchiha industries had grown experimentally since Sasuke had been there, he fixed his tie, and cursed underneath his breath. He detested the thing, it felt almost as if it was going to choke him, and as he pulled into the parking lot. He tossed it aside.

Fuck it.

Itachi had informed him that there was going to be meeting, and thought it would be a perfect way for Sasuke to make his comeback. He buttoned his shirt a little, he was never really fond of really formal attire, and Sasuke had always been a bit unconventional.

He parked his car, and picked up his phone off the passenger seat.

Sasuke would tell her tonight.

With a deep breath, smoothing over any hint of emotion on his face, Sasuke headed into the multinational building. Workers caught sight of him, and their mouths almost hit the floor. He ignored the whispers as he passed by, but it became old really fast.

Finally, he just turned around and said. "You have work to do stop your gawking." He commanded. And with that comment, they nearly scrambled to their previous activated, and Sasuke's lip threatened to curve into a smirk.

All Uchiha men were highly ambitious, and did enjoy controlling and possessing power in one form or another, Sasuke was no exception. He had forgotten that being head of the company satisfied those needs.

A woman came around the corner, she had a clipboard in her hand, and blue hair. She looked at Sasuke with an unfathomably calm face. A flower in her hair, her eyes were amber, and she had on a gray suit.

"Sasuke Uchiha." She stopped him. "Welcome back, your brother is waiting on you." He nodded at her, following, and they turned a couple of corners. Sasuke came to a huge glass room, and Konan opened up the door.

"Your brother is here."

"Ah, Sasuke, nice to have you back here." Itachi said with a faint smile. Sasuke took his place next to his older brother, and Konan bowed, before she departed.

"This place has not changed since I've been here." Sasuke said, taking a sip of water in front of him.

"It appears that way doesn't it?"

"So where is the snake like bastard?"

"He has yet to arrive." Itachi stated.

"He'll come."

"Yes, he will." Sasuke clicked his tongue. Orochimaru had always had his greedy little eyes on the company, he never passed up any opportunity to have what the Uchiha family has owned for years, but he was mostly concerned with the sharingan assets.

And almost as if Orochimaru heard his thoughts himself. He walked into the conference room with his assistant with him.

Orochimaru was a sickly looking pale man with long black hair, and slanted eyes like a snake. He always carried this smirk on his face to Sasuke that resembled something like a pedophile. His eyes settled on the Uchiha, and the smirk grew wider. Beside him was his assistant (faithful dog) Kabuto. He had gray hair, and black rimmed glasses.

"Ah, Sasuke, nice to see you back." Orochimaru said, sitting down." I am afraid that I missed you upon many of our meetings."

"Cut the pleasantries."

"I see, just like your brother. I admire that about you, Uchiha."

"Let's talk business, Orochimaru. You are never getting control of this company." Sasuke informed. "We know what you want. You are scum who has gotten into the business world by stealing other multinational companies. Truly, you are a fool to think we would even merge with you or grace you with the thought."

A heavy air was placed in the air by Sasuke's harsh words, and Kabuto lip pulled back into a snarl.

"How dare you." Itachi chuckled, lowly.

"Forgive my brother, Orochimaru. He is a bit ruff around the edges." But, Itachi's face gave no sign of an apology, but instead pure amusement.

"It is quite alright. I appreciate a man who speaks his mind." Orochimaru soothed. "And there is some validity in what he says, but this world is no place for the weak. Nonetheless, I was hoping to get through to you, Sasuke. I thought you would see it my way."

"You will only being misfortune upon this company. I can't even believe you had the audacity to come in here. The answer is no." Sasuke stated. "And it will always be no."

"I agree with my brother. The power of two Uchiha men overrun the power you hold or wish to hold should I say."

Now, Orochimaru's smirk fell, and it was replaced with one of malice. "Now, now, let's not get too hasty, I have members of this industry who have already joined my company. I already have a foot in this place."

"Oh?" Itachi buzzed on the interface mounted on the table in front of him. "Konan, bring in all of the staff one by one."

Orochimaru was not expecting the next thing, the Uchiha brothers questioned all of the staff about their involvement with the snake like businessman.

And gave them the ultimatum that if they didn't tell, legal actions would be taken against them. Itachi and Sasuke were able to weed out the ones who had allied with Orochimaru much to his agitation, and they immediately were fired.

However, upon their resignation, they had revealed that they had given Orochimaru information about the company, its stocks, and finances.

"You should have never used such feeble minded lackeys." Kabuto whispered to the snake, and Orochimaru glared at him.

"Hold your tongue, you will watch who you are speaking to."

"You were granted unauthorized access to Uchiha Industries, Orochimaru, truly you could not have realized we would never find out. " Itachi informed. Sasuke pressed a button underneath the table.

There was no way they were letting Orochimaru out, he would be apprehended by the authorities.

"And you both should know that I always get what I want." The door opened up, two policeman came in through the door, and Sasuke leaned back his chair.

"Take him away." He waved his hand, dismissively. "We will be pressing full charges against you."

Orochimaru laughed, darkly. "How convenient." They walked beside Orochimaru, he held up his hand for them not to touch him, and he looked at Sasuke, and Itachi, hard. Kabuto spat curses, fixing his glasses, and they were led out.

The Uchiha family had multiple allies in the business world as well as the criminal world. There were police officers ranging from all ranks who served them, some taking jobs within the company.

It provided protection against situations like this. Once, everything was settled over, the two brothers retreated to their offices.

Sasuke's office was exactly the same way he left it, it was conjoined with Itachi's and a glass door allowed them to move between each other. The only difference is there were ads piled on the surface, he pushed them away.

"We have to change the security interface of the company." Sasuke informed as he sat at his desk.

"And we need to transfer the stocks out of the country."

"What about our companies in America, South Africa, and Europe?" Sasuke asked, curiously

"It would seem that they have remained unaffected by Orochimaru's breach. We will keep this quiet. We don't need to give any of our international investors a reason to stop funding a company."

"Un."

As Itachi and Sasuke changed all of the aspects of the company, the staff were on their toes in hopes of not meeting the fate of their compromised coworkers.

And during the midst of all of his work, Sasuke's mind couldn't help, but wander to his girlfriend. He wondered what she was doing at the moment, and he chuckled to himself.

No woman had invaded his thoughts in such a way.

His eyes fell on posting on one of the multiple ads he had pushed away, it was or newly built condos, and he picked it up. He scrutinized it for a moment, and then he began to ponder.

What if he lived with Hinata? He liked the sound of that, he was falling in love with her, and didn't people do this kind of thing as a next step?

He looked at the number for who was advertising the ad, and he smirked. He ripped off the ad, and shoved it in his pocket.

His office was exactly the same way he left it, it was conjoined with Itachi's and a glass door allowed them to move between each other.

Sasuke had something else to tell her tonight.

By the end of the day, Uchiha Industries was changed into a brand new company.

Sasuke locked the door to his office, rubbing his neck, and sighed to himself.

"Oi, I'm leaving, Itachi."

"I'll walk with you out." Itachi signed off his computer, and they headed out.

"You worked hard today. It was nice being able to work alongside my brother today. Do, you want to grab dinner?"

"I will pass." Sasuke said. "Maybe another time, right now I have other obligations."

"Ah, I see, telling Hinata huh?" The Uchiha grimaced, scoffing, and his arms folded across his chest.

"No, that is not it." Itachi shook his head, and chuckled.

"You don't have to hide it, little brother. I'm glad she makes you happy." Sasuke opened his mouth to object to it, but closed it again.

He was becoming so defensive.

XXXX

Hinata stopped at Sasuke's house, and she felt her hands tremble as she gripped the steering wheel. They had been sweaty the whole time coming here.

She was beyond nervous.

She took a deep breath, trying to push past it, and got out of the car. Hinata sauntered up to the door, knocking lowly, and Sasuke opened up the door. Her eyes widened, she scanned what he was wearing, and felt her cheeks grow hot.

He looked handsome.

"Ano... y-you w-wanted to talk."

"Yeah." Sasuke said. He snaked an arm around her, she squeaked, and he kissed her neck. "Surprised?"

"A-a little. W-why are y-you dressed like that?"

"I just came back from work at Uchiha Industries." Her lips parted, slightly.

That meant…she smiled, warmly.

"Sasuke…."

"Come on, l-let's talk in my r-room." The Uchiha held her as they made their way inside of the home, and she caught a whiff of his cologne.

It was pleasant, subtle, and something she could get used to.

Sasuke closed the door behind them to his room, he fell back with Hinata on his bed, and her face turned ten shades of red. He smirked, and ran his hands through her indigo-colored hair. His arm snaked around her waist, and he pushed her body against him.

"So, you made amends with him, it worked out well." Hinata tried to contain her elation. He reached up a hand, and brushed her lower lip with his thumb.

"Yes, I am back as the head of the Uchiha industries, now as far as my brother and I go. We still have a ways, but it is much better between us, and I have you to thank for that."

"I-I'm so glad you made up with h-him." Hinata said as she rested her head on his chest, and took his hand.

"I owe you for that."

"I d-didn't do a-anything." She said, bring her head back up, and shook her head. The Uchiha chuckled, lowly.

"It is okay to not be so modest all the time." She giggled. Then, Sasuke's eyes became serious. "Hinata, I need to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Why was it so important to you that I make amends, I know you said for family, but is there any other reason?"

Now, was her opportunity?

"Well b-because I c-care for you." Hinata hid her face in his chest once more. "A l-lot. I love you, Sasuke."

There was a silence exchanged between the two, she hoped it didn't mean something bad. She hoped, he would return the same feelings, otherwise she'd be heartbroken.

Sasuke brought her face back up to face him, both of his hands rested on it. He just couldn't resist anymore, he prevented any of her further words by kissing her, and she gasped at the intensity.

XXXX

Sasuke could have never anticipated her love confession, but it only made him desire her more. He broke the kiss, leaving her breathless, and his lips moved to her ear.

"Funny that you say you love me because I'm falling in love with you, Hinata." He stated. The Hyuuga heiress was rendered speechless, and she felt a sort of warmth arise in her chest. "I want no one, but you."

The Uchiha felt Hinata shudder against him, and she covered her face with her hands. He studied her for a moment before grabbing her hands, and pulling them away from her. Her eyes were watery.

"Are you crying?"

"N-no." she denied. "I'm just happy to hear t-that you feel the same a-about me." Hinata leaned in, pressing her lips against his, gently, and he smiled.

Her kisses were sweet, and so was she. In between her kisses, she confirmed her love for him over and over again.

He accepted it.

"I have something else to tell you, Hinata."

"Y-yes."

"I think I'm going to move out of here." Sasuke stated.

"W-what why?"

"I just think it is time for me to get on with my life." He informed. "And you know what else I was think about?"

"Hmm?" He leaned over, nuzzling his face in her slender neck, and taking in her scent.

"I was thinking you and I should move in with one another." Sasuke stated. "T-that way we can get used to really being around each other, without any other interferences, letting our relationship develop. I mean I know you just moved into your apartment, and I don't want to uproot you from that."

"I-I'd like t-that." She said with a nod. He looked up at her, intently.

"You can say no."

"No, I want to." Hinata said, squeezing his hand, affectionately. "But, where?"

"There is a condo not too far from here, I was looking at it an ad, it's sold by a landlord who is very common partner to Uchiha Industries, and so I know that he would let me have it at a discount."

"You're g-going to buy it?"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, why?"

"Well…" She turned red, and bit her lower lip. "This may not work o-out between us, and I don't want you to do s-something that you will regret, and… "

"Hinata." Sasuke breathed. He took her chin, leaning over, and kissed her once more. "I plan on sticking around with you for a long time. I'm going to make sure you are my last."

Hinata giggled. "I-it sounds great."

"I need my own space, and had been wanting it for a long time. Naruto can get a bit insufferable at times."

"Oh."

"Plus. I have a new life now, and I want you to be every part of it."

XXXX

The next day, the Hyuuga heiress met Sakura and Ino for lunch where she told them about Sasuke and her getting their own place, and living with another.

She was excited.

Sakura nearly choked on her food, Hinata looked down at her lap, and she fumbled with her fingers, nervously. Ino just looked at her, completely bewildered by the news, but a huge grin was spreading across her face by the minute.

"Oh, Hinata, Hinata." Ino said, shaking her head. "You told us that it was this serious."

"S-sorry." She apologized.

"That is awesome." Sakura said. "Does Naruto know?"

"I-I am not sure if Sasuke told him. But, p-please don't tell anyone, I w-want to keep it between us."

"No problem." Sakura assured. "We wouldn't want to cause any trouble for you two right, Ino?" Ino seemed to be staring off in some distance, and she snapped back into reality.

"Oh, yes, yes, I promise."

"I'm really looking forward to it." she admitted.

"Have you told Neji or your family yet?"

"No, I plan to tell my family when I introduce him to them."

"I see. I think that is a good way to do it, it will let them know that he is not like some weird ass stranger." Sakura agreed. "Congratulations, Hinata."

"Yeah, man, Hinata, you got a hottie there on your hands." Ino winked. "Just don't let him wear you out if you know what I mean."

The Hyuuga heiress nearly fainted.

XXXX

A few hours later, the Uchiha heard his door swing open, and Naruto looked at him, enraged and hurt.

"You didn't tell me you were moving in with Hinata!" Sasuke's jaw clenched, and Naruto stared at him, awaiting an answer. He wanted to keep this under low key as much as possible, to break it to his roommate, easily because he had a tendency to overreact.

Who the hell could have told him?

He could have expected it to be Itachi, but he knew better, it was probably one of Hinata's friends who blabbed.

Sometimes this town was too damn small for his liking.

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	11. Proposal

**Author's Note: Finished writing A Brush of Sweetness a couple of days ago. So I figured, to not let you all wait :)**

**Final Note: There are three more chapters left :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

A Brush of Sweetness

As suspected, the Uchiha was able to land the condo for Hinata and him. The landlord had given him a discount on the place due to their preexisting partnership. Sasuke packed his things, and Naruto leaned against the door frame with a huge grin on his face.

"Man, I do hate to see you go, but you're pretty serious about Hinata huh?" Naruto asked, curiously. Sasuke packed up a box, placing it near a pre-packed stack ones, and he crossed his arms.

"I'm always serious about everything." He stated.

"Pssh, isn't that the truth." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"And what are you going to do, now that I'm gone? No one will get you ramen anymore?" Naruto placed his face in his hands, and ran his hands through his hair.

"Don't say that, dude, ugh! But, whatever, do what makes you happy, and I'll be with it all the way."

"It is not like your say has any matter in this anyways." The Uchiha informed with a shrug. Naruto pouted then grinned, mischievously.

"Geez, so much for trying to be sentimental. Bet, you don't give Hinata this much hell."

"Naruto." Sasuke seethed. He grabbed a ballpoint pen, pointing it towards him. "You will stop badgering me about her or I will stab you in the throat." Naruto's hands flew up in front of him, defensively.

"Okay, okay, I get it." He chuckled

"Uh huh." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "So who told you?"

"What?"

"Who told you I was moving in with Hinata?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, and waved his hand.

"Well, you see um…"

"If you don't tell me, I will just take out whoever I know could have babbled after Hinata told them, including Sakura." He was serious, he hated when others spread around aspects of his life. He detested gossip.

"It was Ino." Naruto blurted out.

"I see. That is good to know."

"We would have found out anyways." Naruto defended. "So, it is no big deal." The Uchiha didn't want to admit it, but his former blond headed roommate had a point.

Things around here spread like wildfire.

There was a silence exchanged between the two men.

"So, when is the moving truck coming?"

"Momentarily." Sasuke stated.

"I'll help you." Naruto offered. "And what about Hinata, doesn't she need help." Sasuke could see where this was going, everyone and anyone would help them move. He was certain that Sakura and Ino was assisting Hinata in their moving, and now Naruto offered. Itachi already forcibly invited to help.

Why not involve the whole world!

"Sure. Do whatever you want." Was all Sasuke could say. Itachi arrived when the moving truck did, and Naruto waved.

"Oi, Itachi, nice to see you again." Naruto greeted. Itachi nodded as a hello with a faint smile, but Sasuke wasted no time. He started to load his things onto the truck, and Naruto chuckled as he carried a box out. "You are going to be so whipped when this is all done."

The Uchiha stopped at Naruto's comment, fighting the urge to choke the life out of him. "Shut the fuck up, and I wouldn't even talk. Sakura has had you by the balls for years."

That dampened any further comments made from Naruto.

XXXX

"There is no way, we could let you do this alone." Sakura said, waving her hand. Hinata's cheeks flushed red, and she fumbled with the hem of her dress.

"Still, t-thank you."

"Of course!" Ino exclaimed. "And moving with Sasuke, aww crap!" Ino elbowed Hinata, grinning. "Imagine, seeing his hotness in your kitchen."

She didn't say anything, but a smile graced itself on her lips.

"Just don't do anything that we wouldn't do." She added with a wink. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Ino. Stop embarrassing, Hinata." Hinata giggled at the two, and she heard the truck pull up in in the apartment lot. Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi walked into her apartment in a matter of minutes.

"Naruto decided to come." Sasuke huffed.

"Oh, I-I don't have very much s-stuff." Hinata assured. The Uchiha walked up to her, and he took her hand, pressing his lips against the back of it.

"Whatever you want." She saw Itachi, and he smiled at her.

"We meet again, Hinata." He said. "This is the least I could do for you." She felt a certain warmth arise in her chest as she looked at everyone who helped her.

As they helped her move, she saw Sasuke get a little agitated when she carried something heavy, and he went to take it, and someone else would grab it. Hinata watched him sulk, slightly when this happened, and when the others loaded up the truck.

She saved one box for him which caught him off guard. "Can you help me, carry this one?"

"Hinata." He breathed. Hinata knew him in more ways than one.

XXXX

The condo was a gray elaborate two story, and the stuff was all moved in a matter of no time. Everyone left to give the couple privacy.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked, curiously. He snaked an arm around Hinata's waist, and she stared at their home in awe.

I-it's too much."

"Nothing is too much for you."

Living with Hinata was better than he could have anticipated.

On the first day, the Uchiha walked through the door, and heard dishes crash. Something smelled nice, he followed the smell to the kitchen, and saw Hinata holding her hand, wincing.

"What the hell are you doing?" She jumped as he almost stormed up to her.

"y-your home?"

"I got off early, let me see your hand." He grabbed her wrist, seeing her beautiful skin turning red, and he scowled. "Burned yourself didn't you?"

"I-it's okay, it doesn't hurt." She assured.

"Uh huh." He held her wrist, taking the pot off of the stove, and then led her to the bathroom where he applied some aloe crème, and wrapped it up. "Hinata, don't kill yourself cause of me."

"I-I just wanted us to have a good d-dinner." She murmured. "I made soup. It w-was supposed to be an s-surprise."

"You idiot." He said, leaving over and kissing her forehead. "I'm surprised every day when I see you."

Hinata giggled, and they sat down to eat dinner where she proposed for him to meet her family.

So, he did.

* * *

Sasuke sat in Hinata's car, looking out the window, and he pursed his lips. They were heading to her parent's house that he would be introduced to them. He knew that he would receive some form of a chilly reception from her family due to him being an Uchiha.

He would need to be on his best behavior so to say. A smirk played on his lips, he only cared about what they thought about him because of Hinata.

He did things only for her.

It was hard to believe that he had found someone to love him. Normally, in his high school years, the thought repulsed him.

But, now the even notion of that repulsion made him think of only how foolish he was. Hinata was the best, and at times, he thought that she was too good for him.

What was wrong with him?

The Hyuuga estate was huge as expected, Sasuke knew that the Hyuuga were particularly fond of finest things in life just like the Uchiha had been.

"I-I can't wait to i-introduce you to my family." Hinata said with a kind smile. A slight blush rose to her cheeks, and Sasuke nodded at her. He leaned over, kissing her, and Hinata got out. The servants looked at Sasuke with wide pale eyes, Neji and Hanabi came out.

Hanabi titled her head, inquisitively at Sasuke, and Hinata smiled at her. "Hanabi, this is my boyfriend, Sasuke." She introduced.

The Uchiha looked at his lover's sister, and nodded at a hello. Hanabi smiled at him, and grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling her aside.

"He is really handsome." Hinata couldn't help, but giggle.

Sasuke and Neji stared at one another, quietly, and Neji's eyes narrowed. He hissed, turning around, and he walked up to Hinata.

"Can I speak with you, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked, curiously. Hinata was pulled aside, and Neji crossed his arms. "Forgive me, but what is he doing here?"

"I-I wanted him t-to meet you all." Hinata said, sweetly. She could feel Neji's eyes scan her face, and he sighed.

"If you brought him then, it must be serious."

"Y-yes, I love him." Hinata admitted. "Please, if you get to know h-him, I am sure that y-you'll like him. You t-two have some commonality."

A horrified expression came across Neji's face, and he jolted back. "Him and I, Hinata-sama, surely you are mistaken." Hinata bit back a laugh, and she beckoned Neji to follow her. He did, and Hinata pulled him up to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her, intently, and she smiled at the two. "I know y-you two have already m-met, but I think if you talk for a minute that you'll see f-first impressions aren't always accurate."

Both Neji and Sasuke paled.

"You want me to tolerate this guy?" They asked both in unison.

"F-for me." Hinata pleaded. Neji and Sasuke turned their heads, hard scowls settled in the crease of their foreheads, and then they sighed.

"Fine." They both seethed. Sasuke extended out his hand, Neji took it, and they shook hands.

"I don't like you." Neji stated. "But, I will accept you on behalf of Hinata-sama."

"Aww, how sweet. That almost hurts." Sasuke derided. Afterwards, the Uchiha was led inside of the Hyuuga estate, and he waited inside of the living room as Hinata went to get her father,

"You know Hinata is serious about you." Neji informed.

"As I am her." Their conversation was cut short when Hiashi opened, and his stern eyes fell on Sasuke. Sasuke bowed in reverence, normally he was not fond of such a thing, but Hinata hung in the balance.

"Sasuke Uchiha, so you are seeing my daughter, and my daughter tells me that she is in love with you." Hiashi stated. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Head of Uchiha Industries huh, Hyuuga Corporation has yet to meet with you all. I heard that your Industries were dealing with a certain reptilian."

"Yes, we have recently settled it."

"I see, well, you must know that this changes some things. I have seen many things in my lifetime, and I am fully aware of the Uchiha family's past history. I know that you all once were highly ambitious, and power hungry." Hiashi stated. "Are you like that, Uchiha?"

"Ambitious yes." Sasuke admitted. "Power hungry, no, I have seen what that will do to those around you."

Hiashi scrutinized him. Hinata looked between the two men, she found herself on edge, and Hiashi turned to Hinata.

"Is this what you want?" She nodded.

"Uchiha, the Hyuuga pride themselves on honor, and as once the Uchiha. I will have my eye on you and expect you to hold the same value."

"You have my word."

"Then, you are welcome here." Hiashi informed.

"Thank you, father." Hanabi grinned, and Neji grumbled to himself.

The whole visit started out icy, and had smoothed over into a silent welcoming one. Sasuke was spoken to about maybe introducing Hyuuga Corporation to Uchiha Industries. Neji and Sasuke got on somewhat decent terms,

"I'm so happy it worked out." Hinata said on their way out. The Uchiha sighed, pulling her against him, and murmured into her hair.

"Of course it did."

XXXX

One day, when Hinata was coming home from work, it was raining hard. She hated to drive in it, it made her nervous, and she pulled into their driveway.

Hinata got out of her car, and pulled out her umbrella. She looked to see Sasuke walking to their home, he had no umbrella, and the rain saturated him. His hair, and clothes were drenched. She gasped, and ran towards him.

"Sasuke!" He stopped in his tracks, the rain didn't seem to bother him, and he gave her a rare smile. She grabbed his arm, pulling him underneath the umbrella, and she stared at him, worryingly. "You're getting wet, you'll get sick."

"I don't mind the rain." He shrugged. The umbrella was small, it barely covered both of them, and Hinata was now getting wet. "You're going to get rained on, if you keep me here."

Hinata shook her head. "I don't care." Sasuke stared at her, she took his hand, and led them to their house. He interlaced their fingers, they stepped in a puddle, it splashed on her, and she squealed.

He chuckled. "What's wrong, _hime_?"

"C-cold." She said through gritted teeth. Hinata fumbled with her keys before she dropped them, and Sasuke picked them up. She sat down her umbrella as he opened the door, and Hinata found herself enchanted by him.

The way his hair clung to his handsome face was quite mesmerizing, and her lips parted. Sasuke looked at her out the corner of his eye, her cheeks turned red, and she looked down at the ground.

XXXX

"S-sorry." He couldn't help, but smirk. He saw the outline of her bra and underwear through her saturated dress.

"I'll get you and me some towels." He groaned. Sasuke disappeared in their room, he stopped in his tracks, and hissed to himself.

This was not helping his physical attraction towards her.

He walked up to her, placing the towel on her head, and began to dry off her hair. She giggled. He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers, and she sighed against him.

Sasuke pulled away from her after a few minutes. "We need to take off the wet clothes." Hinata nodded, but she couldn't have anticipated the next thing. The Uchiha began to unbutton his shirt, and she covered her face.

XXXX

"W-what are y-you doing!" Hinata asked, flustered

"Just stepping out of my clothes, Hinata." He chuckled, lowly. He threw off his shirt, and he looked at her, disappointed. "Am I that repulsive?"

"No, I…I..." She uncovered her face, seeing his naked upper torso again, and she turned ten shades of red. "I-I'll go change in our bathroom." She ran towards the bathroom, and her heart pounded fast in her chest. Hinata tried to reach around her dress to unzip it, but the zipper wouldn't budge She gasped, trying to pull it down, very futilely, but it gave no avail.

She needed someone to help her.

Hinata walked back out of the bathroom, timidly, and she looked at Sasuke who was now making hot tea. His shirt and pants were in a pile, and he was in his boxers.

"Ano…S-Sasuke." He met her eyes, and she bit her lower lip. "Can you u-unzip my dress, it's s-stuck."

He stared at her, silently for a moment, and he nodded. "Come here." Hinata did as he wanted, turning around, and he hooked the zipper with his finger. He pulled it down, watching as her creamy milky white skin was unveiled before him, and she held her dress before it fell.

"T-thank you."

XXXX

He snaked an arm around her waist, preventing any escape, and he pressed his lips against the space between her shoulder blades. Hinata tried not to melt, she closed her eyes, and the Uchiha began to trail kisses down her spine.

"Sasuke…" She said, breathlessly. Her bra and underwear were pink colored with a white lack trimming on the top, and he smirked.

"Nice bra and undies." He teased. She nearly fainted when he said that. Sasuke turned her around, kissing her once more, and he took her arms away from her. Her dress fell, Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, and he intensified the kiss.

Several things began to run through his mind about how he would take her, and where he would do it.

Here, on the couch, in the bed, on the floor, the possibilities were endless.

He broke the kiss, and began to suck on her neck. His hand started to trace the outline of her thin silhouette at the same time, she was so small, so beautiful, and so delicate.

The Uchiha would treat her, carefully. He traced the outline of her bra, her breath hitched.

"Sasuke… w-we…" He cupped her breast through her bra, her mound was soft, and she moaned as he massaged her mounds.

"We won't." Her hands moved to his chest where she traced the outline of his scar with her finger, and he groaned.

He was becoming uncomfortably hard.

"W-where did you g-get this scar?" She asked as her finger settled on a deep one. The Uchiha's eyes fell where her fingers were, and he covered her hand with his.

"I used to get into a lot of fights when I was a preteen."

"O-oh." There was a silence exchanged between the two, he wanted her to touch him more. Her touch was warm.

"But, I don't do that kind of stuff anymore especially not with you in my life." The Uchiha informed. Hinata smiled warmly, and he inhaled, sharply. "We better stop before it gets any further, I don't think I will be able to control myself."

Hinata nodded in agreement, and Sasuke pulled out two cups. "Tea?"

"Y-yes, I will put our c-clothes in the laundry."

"Un." She picked up her dress, not even being able to fathom what just happened or that she was almost naked in front of him.

Hinata took his clothes, throwing their attires in the basket, and Sasuke sat on the couch. She snuggled next to him, he wrapped a blanket around them, and sipped the tea.

He stroked her hair.

"I-I don't know where my pajamas are, we still have lots of unpacking to do."

"Just wear one of my shirts." Sasuke stated.

"O-okay."

* * *

That night, Sasuke laid in bed, it was one of the nights he couldn't sleep, and he stared at Hinata. She had her arms wrapped around him, her leg was over him, and he caressed her cheek. She smiled at his touch, and it was at that moment, he realized that he was not falling in love with her anymore.

He loved her. Yes. He loved Hinata.

Sasuke leaned over, whispering in her ear. "I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too." She murmured. He had not waken her up, but she replied back almost subconsciously.

It was safe to say, he had it bad for her.

XXXX

He left for work, it was Hinata's day off and she was still sleeping. He kissed her goodbye, and left a note on the stand telling her that he would have something for her when he got home.

In the middle of the day, he approached Itachi.

"I'm proposing to Hinata." Sasuke informed. Itachi turned around in his chair, and he smiled, faintly.

"Oh?" The Uchiha's eyes narrowed at his brother.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"No reason, I think she'd make a great addition to the family, it is just I expected you to do it sooner." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it.

"Shut up, Itachi." Was all he replied.

On his way home, Sasuke had passed by a ring shop, and he entered it. There were couples picking out wedding rings, and a young man walked up to him.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked, curiously.

"I need a ring." The Uchiha said, crossing his arms. "And I want you to pick something that is the biggest." The man grinned at Sasuke, and nodded. Sasuke watched him with a stoic expression, following after him, and he pointed to several rows of diamond sliver band rings.

"Do you have a price range?"

"No."

"She must be one special lady." He said.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just looked at the rings, and he grimaced. He knew that she was a woman fond of rather mundane things, but he wanted something that when others saw it. They knew she belonged to someone.

That she belonged to him.

The Uchiha spotted a three tier heart shaped diamond ring, and he pointed to it. "Let me see this one."

"Certainly." He pulled out the ring, Sasuke smirked to himself.

"I want to buy this one."

"Ah, a man of extravagant taste I see." He stated. Of course he was, he was an Uchiha. He bought the ring, and shoved it into his pocket.

XXXX

Hinata wondered what Sasuke was going to have for her, she was reading a book when he walked in, and she perked up.

"I-is everything okay?"

'Of course it is." She grimaced as he came into the living room with something behind his back, and he extended his hand.

"Come here." She was confused, got off the couch, and he pulled her into him. The Uchiha buried his face in her neck. Hinata felt something slip onto her finger, a very important one, and she gasped. She tried to pull away from him, but Sasuke held her closer.

"Not yet, _hime_." He said, kissing her ear. "You broke me, Hinata before I met you. I was fine being alone, but now I can't even think of being without you. You drive me crazy to no end. I love you, Hinata."

"Sasuke." He eased up his hold, she pulled away, and became speechless. She stared at the ring on her finger, Hinata tried to contain her elated smile, and the Uchiha held her hand almost as if she were a princess.

"I hope you like it."

"I-it's beautiful." Hinata said in awe.

"Please, Hinata." His voice gave a sort of desperation. "Please, marry me." Hinata took her face in his hand, and she smiled.

"Of course, I w-will! I love you, Sasuke." She couldn't believe that this was happening, to become Sasuke's wife, to have him confess to loving her. It seemed so surreal.

And she was going to be his forever.

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	12. Engagement Party Blessings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note of caution: This is rated M for a reason. Those scenes begin in this chapter and throughout the rest of the story. Please be wary of that. Thank you and Enjoy!**

A Brush of Sweetness

Hinata marveled at the ring on her finger, she touched it to see if it was real, and she shied away when she saw Sasuke catch her doing this. However, he only chuckled, pulling her onto his lap, and embracing her.

"It's not going to disappear." He teased.

"I-I know!" Hinata stammered. "I-I just can't believe t-that it belongs to me." The Uchiha gave her a sour look, and he titled her head up. He pressed his lips against hers, and she sighed.

"I want you to say it to make it real." Sasuke said, barely pulling his mouth away from hers.

"W-what?"

"Say what your name will be when you marry me." She turned ten shades of red, and bit her lower lip, suppressing a soft smile. "No stuttering."

"Mrs. Hinata Uchiha." She announced.

"Hm..." Sasuke purred. He kissed her ear, then rolled out her tongue, and licked it. Hinata squeaked. "I like the sound of that." He hooked a strap of her pajama, pulling it down, and began to trail kisses down her neck, and shoulder.

She bit back a moan, and his hands began to explore the smoothness of her legs. "Sasuke, s-shouldn't we have an e-engagement party?" He stopped, and looked at her, intently.

"Do you want one?" She nodded.

"Then, we will have one." Hinata lit up, and began to plan out the party. The Uchiha leaned back, watching his bride-to-be with a slight smile on his face, and he ran his hands through his hair.

"_Hime_, I need to get your father's blessing to do this wedding." Sasuke informed. Hinata turned around, grimacing, and he continued. "I have to be on my best behavior with your father, and that is an honorable way to do it. So during the engagement party, we'll have to make sure he comes."

"I-I will." She assured.

"Don't you have to go meet with Sakura and Ino for lunch?" Sasuke asked, curiously.

"I do, I-I will get the i-invitations when we go out."

"Un." Hinata sauntered back over to him, leaning over, and she placed a hand on his cheek. She gave him a sweet kiss, and he hymned, throatily. "You better go get dressed now before your late."

She began to walk off, and he grabbed her wrist, gently. "Oh, and I forgot do you need help getting ready?"

Her face elicited a devilish smirk to come across his face.

XXXX

Hinata put on a lilac colored dress, and headed for the restaurant where she was to meet Sakura and Ino. The first ones to knows about her engagement to the Uchiha were her coworkers, and boss. They were happy for her, and Kiba had agreed to keep it a secret till Hinata herself told Ino and Sakura.

Sakura and Ino sat in the back of the restaurant, and waved at her when she entered it. She smiled at them, warmly, and sat down in between the two.

"So, we have been dying to know, what is it like living with him?" Ino asked, curiously.

"G-great." Hinata said, timidly. "Um, I have to t-tell you guys s-something." Sakura and Ino looked at her, perplexed, and she took a deep breath. She held out her hand, Ino and Sakura's eyes nearly fell out.

"Sasuke, p-propose to me, we're going to get m-married." Ino grabbed her wrist, gently, and she grinned, fervently.

"Look at how big that ring is!" she shouted.

"It's beautiful!" Sakura added.

"Oh, Hinata, you're getting married." Ino grinned. "Do you have any idea what you want the wedding to be like?"

"I-I have yet t-to figure that out."

"Well, let us know if you need our help." Sakura said with a nod. Hinata fumbled with the hem of her dress.

"Well, I-I wanted to d-do an engagement party and n-need to pick out invitations. Will you help me?"

Sakura and Ino nodded in unison, it was the first thing that they could agree on.

"Today is a special day." Sakura stated. "Let us treat you to whatever is on the menu." Hinata held up her hands, and waved them in front of her.

"T-that's too m-much."

"Nonsense." The pink-haired Haruno said, waving her hand, dismissively. "Come on, Hinata."

She gave in. Hinata ordered sukiyaki with green tea, and Ino looked at her, inquisitively.

"So, how did he propose?"

"Oh, ano... H-he left me an n-note that he had something for m-me and then he didn't l-let me look as h-he slipped the ring onto my finger."

"Sounds romantic. I never anticipated Sasuke to be a romantic one. He's always so aloof." That was one of the things Hinata loved about the Uchiha, he was a private man, and so was she.

"Well, I knew when you walked in something was up, you had this glow about you." Sakura stated. Hinata giggled.

Once they finished eating, Hinata was led to a nearby card shop by the two, and they began to pick out invitations.

"What time are you going to have the engagement party?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"N-not sure." She grimaced. "Let m-me ask, Sasuke, w-what he would like." She pulled out her phone, texting her fiancée.

_**What time can we have the engagement party? - Hinata.**_

She received a response in a matter of seconds.

_**Whatever you want it to be, I'm fine with. –Sasuke. **_

Hinata pondered for a moment about the timing.

_**Is 12 okay, from 12-3? - Hinata **_

_**Sounds fine, hime. - Sasuke. **_

"We're g-going to do it a-at three."

"Oh, you two are so cute." Ino winked. Hinata turned ten shades of red, embarrassed. The invitations that were picked out had white lace glued on the front, and a sea foam green color. Hinata couldn't wait to fill them out with Sasuke, Ino and Sakura lead her to go shopping afterwards.

XXXX

Sasuke laid on the couch, he was almost dozing off, and a knock came at the door. His head snapped up, he cursed to himself, and walked over to the door. He caught sight of blond hair, and his eyes narrowed.

How the hell?

"You remembered my address?" The Uchiha growled as he yanked open the door, and Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You're getting married!" He shouted. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It is not like I have to seek your council."

"I never would have expected you to get married." Naruto teased. "You have always been standoffish about the arrangement."

"Yes, well, things change."

"So you love her huh?"

"What?"

"Tell me, you looovvve, Hinata." Naruto smirked, mischievously. "I have to make sure that this is not all some sham."

"A sham?" Sasuke voice was almost offended.

"Come on." Naruto jabbed Sasuke in the shoulder with his elbow." Say you love, Hinata." He glared at Naruto, and he cursed to himself.

"Fine." He seethed. "I love, Hinata." Naruto's eyes widened in shock, and his mouth almost hit the floor.

"Whoa! I never knew you would actual do it! Sasuke Uchiha admitting his feelings to someone."

"Naruto." Sasuke said, darkly. "I'm going to fucking kill you." Naruto nearly scrambled to his car, laughing the whole way, and the Uchiha rubbed his temples.

"Am I at least invited to the engagement party?" Naruto shouted at a safe distance. Sasuke picked up a nearby rock, and Naruto got in his car, driving off.

The Uchiha saw him disappear around the corner, and groaned.

Naruto always knew the right buttons to push.

When Hinata came home, she had multiple bags with her, and Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Shopping?"

"Y-yes, Sakura and Ino took me out after I told t-them about o-our engagement," Hinata stated.

"I see."

"I-I also got some i-invitations." She informed. "And I-I shopped f-for you some stuff too." The Uchiha looked at her, taken aback as she sat two bags in front of him, and Hinata saw him stare at the bag. "w-what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He let out a sigh, and covered the lower half of his face with his hand. "Just no one has ever really bought me anything."

"Really? Well, I-I'm glad that t-the first one to do s-so was me." Hinata admitted. "P-please look in t-the bags."

He opened the bag, pulling out shirts and pants that were his size, and he took off his shirt and pants.

"W-what are you doing?" Hinata asked, shocked.

"Trying them on, try your clothes on too, I want to see them." Sasuke urged.

"O-okay." He watched her undress to her bra and undies, and showed off the things that Ino and Sakura bought for her.

Sasuke had to admit, they flattered her figure very well. After they showed each other what they looked like, he helped Hinata make the invitations.

"What k-kind of food should be s-served?"

"Something simple." He said, nuzzling his face in her neck.

"H-how about cucumber sandwiches, and l-lemon bars for dessert?"

"Okay. But, you're not making all that. I will put in an order for it at a nearby place."

"S-sounds good."

XXXX

The invitation, and planning for the party took up a lot of time, but Hinata managed to get them all sent out for tomorrow.

It was mid-day when she took a break by laying on their bed. Sasuke joined her.

"I was afraid, you were going to overdo it."

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Uh huh." Hinata reached over a hand, and she turned his head, kissing him, softly.

"P-please don't be m-mad."

XXXX

He smirked once more, and took her hand.

"I'm very upset with you." Sasuke crawled over to Hinata, pressing his lips against hers, and she sighed against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair, and his tongue slipped into her mouth. He caressed the inside of her mouth with it before tussling with her own tongue, and she moaned, lowly. He broke the kiss, and began to nibble on her earlobe.

She pulled him tighter against him, he felt himself hardened at the contact of their bodies, and he began to roll up her dress.

"W-wait." Hinata stammered, huskily. He looked at her, intently, and Hinata bit her lower lip. Her cheeks were flushed a rouge color. "I-I don't want us to do s-something that we will regret."

"We won't." He assured. "I will not regret you ever, or anything that we do together. I just want to touch you." He leaned in, kissing her exposed skin as he unveiled her, and she moaned once again. "To taste you."

He tossed her dress aside. Sasuke ran his tongue all the way up to the outline of her bra, and Hinata covered her mouth to muffle any noises.

He scowled. "I want to hear you. Don't hold back." He pulled her hand away, Hinata melted underneath him, and her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. "Let's enjoy ourselves."

"S-sure." She pressed her hands against his chest, and his eyes rolled. He tugged at her bra, their eyes met, and she nodded.

He lifted her up, unhooking her bra, and tossed it across the room. Sasuke studied her, taking in her breasts, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "P-please, don't look at me l-like that." He chuckled, prying her arms away, and leaned over.

"But, they look good." Sasuke took a hardened bud in his mouth, sucking, and rolling it in between his teeth.

Her back arched. "Sasuke!" He fondled her other breasts, pinching the other bud, and tugging, lightly.

Hinata felt the room spin, her stomach tightened, and her hands roamed over his bare back. She outlined his back with her fingers, he hissed, and now swirled his tongue around her bud. She moaned, he moved to the next breast, and gave it the same treatment. His free hand pried her legs apart, and he settled in between them.

She was sweet, and he couldn't get enough. He was going to take his time to consume her.

But, He would not mark her. They still had their wedding day. She had to be perfect for that day. He began skim the outline of her panties with his forefinger.

"Sasuke, a-are we going to um…?" Hinata asked with her voice trailing off.

"Have sex?" he finished.

"Y-yeah..."

"As much as I want to, no. It will complicate things." He stated. "So, we'll just play around for now."

"Oh." She said, blushing. Sasuke took off his shirt, and pants. She kissed his chest, his scars, and he knotted his fingers in her hair.

"Hinata, touch me." He said, lustfully. He took her hand, bringing it to his hardened member, protruding through his boxers, and Hinata nearly fainted. "Please."

"But, w-what if I hurt you."

"You won't." He rolled onto his back, and brought Hinata with him.

She opened his boxers, unsheathing his member, and began to stroke him. He gripped the sheet, cupping her breast again, and began to massage it.

Their moans resonated off the walls of the bedroom.

Hinata circled his head with her fingertip, squeezed lightly, and then proceeded to move up and down his shaft.

"Hinata." he breathed.

She watched his eyes darken with a feral lust, and he brought her down for another searing kiss. It was intense, and she felt his member swell as she continued to move her hand. He groaned as she felt something hot spill into her hand, and he grabbed her wrist.

"Now for you." He huffed. His hand slipped into her panties now, and he inserted a finger into her moist cavern.

"Sasuke!" He stroked her insides, slowly, her lips parted, and head moved to the side. He loved how cute she was. Sasuke inserted another digit into her, and pump them in and out. She let out a high moan, he gave her a satisfied purr at the sight, and she began to ride his hand for a while.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, whispering his name. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, and she shuddered as she came.

Her face was flushed red, the Uchiha kissed the sweat embedded on her brow.

"Sasuke…t-that…" She felt as if she were floating.

"Felt nice huh?" He smirked. He pulled his fingers out of her, and she groaned.

But, he knew better.

There was a silence exchanged between the two. "Do you want more?" he asked. Hinata covered her face, hiding her bashfulness, and he dipped his tongue in her belly button.

"Tell me what you want?" he cooed.

"Y-yes." She murmured, lowly.

"Yes, what?"

"I want m-more."

"Good." The Uchiha said. "But, first let me clean you." Before, Hinata could say anything, his head dipped in between her legs, and he began to taste her insides.

Instantly, she grabbed his hair, gently, and cried out.

They explored each other's bodies without penetration for a good while, and it made Sasuke want Hinata oh so much more.

When they finished, Hinata laid on the bed, her chest rose and fell rapidly, and her body was flaccid. He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her against him, and kissed her forehead.

"Be prepared for wedding night, and after that."

XXXX

She hid her face in his chest. "I w-will be and um... Sasuke."

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked.

"A-are you hungry?" He chuckled at her.

"I am, but that's what our activities will lead to."

"I-I will make u-us something." She stammered. The Uchiha hissed when she pulled away from him, and slipped on some clothes. He followed suit.

She made them both a small dish, and Hinata sat Sasuke's food in front of him. He pulled up a chair close to him.

"Stay right here." He said, patting the seat. She giggled, and sat down next to him. They fed one another, and he licked the corner of her mouth as some food trickled out.

She reflected back on the bedroom, it made her blush, but also brought up something that they hadn't talked about.

Children.

"Sasuke." Hinata said as she put down the fork, and he saw she looked trouble.

"W-what's wrong, hime?"

"I just h-had a question, we'll be h-husband and w-wide soon, and I just wanted to know… d-do you want children?"

The Uchiha stared at her, intently, and she shifted, uneasily. "Do you want children?" he asked, finally.

"I would like too." Hinata said.

Was he going to say no?

"Before, I met you, Hinata, I really didn't want them, but now that I am with you. I'm reconsidering it, and as I think about it, yeah, I do want them. How many did you have in mind?"

"T-three, and you?"

"Probably as many as possible." She went blue, the Uchiha couldn't help, but laugh. Hinata stiffened, she had never heard him laugh before, and Sasuke didn't even think such a thing was possible.

She was doing all sorts of things to him.

"A-are you serious?" she squeaked. She couldn't even begin to fathom that!

"Who knows maybe I am or not." He teased.

"b-but….b-but…"

"I'm only kidding, I do want a lot of them with you so how about four, five at the most."

"A-agreed."

"But, I want a boy first, then that way the girls you'll have will be protected." Hinata leaned in, giving him a sweet kiss.

"Well, they w-will have you too."

Sasuke was so enamored with this woman.

XXXX

The next day, preparations were made for the engagement party. Hinata laid out the bowl of punch, but the Uchiha could tell that she was nervous.

"d-do you think that's enough?" she asked, curiously.

"Hinata." he breathed. "It's just fine, their friends anyways, and family."

"b-but, I just want to m-make sure they enjoy themselves." Hinata stated.

"Anyways, that is the least of our worries." Sasuke hissed, clicking his tongue. He was not looking forward to seeing Hinata's cousin, and father.

He had to get her father's blessing before anything proceeded on out of sheer respect. Uchiha men could care less, but the Hyuuga were quite the opposite.

"Don't worry about my father, he will give me to you." She assured.

"He better or I may just take you." Hinata giggled. The doorbell rang, and it all began. Hinata and Sasuke were inseparable.

And for the most part, it went pretty smoothly, Hanabi was the one to interact with him the most out of the Hyuuga family, she wanted to know everything about him.

But, in the middle of it, Sasuke saw her cousin. Neji eyed Sasuke, Sasuke eyed him back, and he walked over to them.

"Hinata-sama, I'm glad to see you like this." He stated. Hinata smiled at him, warmly, and tightened her grip on Sasuke's hand. Neji then turned to Sasuke.

"Look, I know that Hinata-sama loves you, I can see it." Neji informed. "But, you better not break her heart or I will kill you."

"Uchiha men don't marry a woman they don't plan on sticking with." Sasuke growled.

"Just make her happy."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I know or you'll castrate me." And for the first time, Sasuke saw him speechless.

Then, Sasuke sighed, realizing he needed another blessing, and that was from her cousin. He would do it now.

"Look, I know that you and I don't like each other. But, I want to be with Hinata, and I want to know if it is okay for me to have her." Hinata looked at him, shocked for a moment then, smiled, sweetly again.

"Shouldn't you be asking my uncle?" Neji asked, obstinately.

"I am." There was a silence exchanged, Neji looked at Hinata then back at Sasuke, quietly.

"It is okay with me because I know how much Hinata wants to be with you," Neji said finally breaking his pause. Hinata couldn't contain her elation, and she hugged her cousin as a thank you.

Now the two lovers had to convince Hiashi.

The Uchiha stood in front of Hiashi, bowing, lowly, and Hiashi's face was stern. Hinata held his hand, tighter. "So you wish to marry my daughter."

"Yes."

"Why?" Hiashi asked.

"I love her." Sasuke admitted out loud for the second time.

"If this marriage were to take place, it will transform the business world of both Uchiha Industries and Hyuuga Corporation. There will be no longer a possibility of the companies meeting, they would have to meet, and merge."

"I see."

"Are you willing to do that, Uchiha? Can you do it should I say?" Hiashi asked, coolly. Sasuke nodded.

"I can and will."

"If I give you my blessing, there will be none of these past actions I have heard Uchiha commit."

"I understand." The patriarchal head turned to Hinata, and he nodded.

"Then, I see no problem proceeding forward." Hinata smiled, bowing in appreciation, and Hiashi raised his glass where he announced his blessing.

They were going to be wedded with no hindrances now.

Afterwards, Hinata parted with Sakura and Ino to have a "girl" chat, and Sasuke stood far off with Kiba (brought with Ino) and Naruto.

"Are you going to have a bachelor party?" The Inuzuka inquired.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot, want to?" Naruto winked.

"No."

"What why? You don't want to celebrate your last days of singleness?"

"Hell no. I don't to celebrate days that I hadn't found Hinata."

At the end of the engagement party, they cheered for a kiss, and Sasuke pulled Hinata into his arms where he displayed his love for the petite woman who would become his wife.

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	13. Wedding Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

A Brush of Sweetness

The wedding was scheduled to be in a week, and was going to be split into two parts. The first part would be a traditional Japanese wedding ceremony that would be held at a local shrine in Konoha, and the second part would be a more contemporary one that would take place in a grandiose hall. Futhermore, there were so many people who were setting up the wedding that it made Hinata's head spin, there was a cake decorator, a table setter, a dress maker, the list went on and on.

Hiashi was unrestrained in providing a particularly extravagant wedding for his first born daughter.

" What colors do you want for the wedding, Hinata?" Her wedding planner asked, curiously. Hinata bit her lower lip, and turned to Sasuke who was leaning up against the wall. His arms were folded across his chest, and he met her eyes, raising an eyebrow.

" What's with that look?"

" Um… c-can you give m-me a moment with my fiancée?" Hinata pleaded. The wedding planner smiled, sweetly at her, nodding, and she stepped out of the room. The Uchiha walked over to his bride, and sat down next to her.

" What's troubling you, _hime_?" Sasuke reached over a hand, and stroked her hair.

" I-I want you to be a part of this wedding as m-much as I am." Hinata admitted. " I don't w-want to make a-all of the decisions without y-you."

" Hinata." He breathed. "Wedding planning isn't exactly my thing, but I know that all girls have some sort of an idea of their wedding, and I want you to make that real. I have no problem with you making decisions." She smiled at him.

" A-are you sure?"

" Yes, just no pink. I hate the color pink." Hinata giggled, and she kissed his cheek.

" I promise."

Hinata chose a grayed jade color scheme for their wedding, she actually could not wait to see Sasuke in a suit, and Sasuke was made to step out of the room when they discussed her dress.

" Let's surprise your husband." The dress maker said with a wink. She measured Hinata and Hinata nodded. " now, what did you have in mind?"

"Um…l-lace?"

"Impeccable taste." She agreed.

The next order of business was the cake, it was already going to be a huge one due to everyone who was coming. Afterall, all Hyuuga family members, Itachi, and all their friends were going to be there. Hinata could already tell this was something that would be told for generations.

At the end of the day, the cake was decided to be made a three tier with matching flowers on the outline of it, and ribbons.

And that was just scratching the surface what was going to be.

XXXX

In the midst of all the wedding planning, an idea had come to Sasuke, he wanted to give Hinata something as a wedding gift, but he wasn't quite sure what.

What did she desire? He wanted to give it to her.

After coming back from one of their numerous wedding appointments, the two lovers went out to a private lunch together at a lavishly exquisite restruant. Sasuke held up his wine glass, and he scrutinized her.

" I need to ask you something, Hinata." He said, finally. Hinata grimaced, and she reached across the table, taking his hand.

"Is e-everything okay?" He interlaced their fingers.

" What do you really desire in life?" She looked at him, perplexed.

"I-I don't u-understand, I w-want this with you"

" There is not something else you want, something you wanted to do, but never had the opportunity."

"Well y-yes, there is I've a-always wanted to be an E-English teacher overseas." Hinata admitted. " T-that is why I worked a-at the bookstore till an opening came u-up."

" I see."

" Why d-do you ask?"

" No reason."

"W-what about you?"

" Nothing. I figured I would just waste away at some point." Sasuke said with a smirk. She gave him a sour look. " Don't worry, _hime_, let's enjoy our time together. Do want some wine?"

Hinata shook her head. " I-I don't d-drink."

"Suit yourself, but I think it would pretty hot to see you drunk. Just think of all the dirty things we could do."

She turned ten shades of red.

-–-

The wedding soon took over their lives, and Sasuke and Hinata had barely seen one another. Sasuke put in a leave of absence from Uchiha Industries for three weeks, he was going to enjoy the days that the wedding would bring, but it also meant that he had a shitload of work to get done before it, not including the fact that Hyuuga Corporations and Uchiha Industries were making arrangements to merge.

The Uchiha leaned in his chair, rubbing his temples to sooth his upcoming headache, and Itachi opened the door.

"Don't you think your overdoing it, brother?" Itachi asked, walking up to Sasuke's desk.

" It is what needs to be done." Sasuke stated.

"Ah, yes, but I am sure Hinata doesn't want to see you so overworked."

" To be honest, we are both overwoorked in different ways." He ran his hands through his hair, and he grimaced. " But, I need you to help me get her something?"

" Eh?" Itachi smiled, faintly. " like what?"

"It will be a wedding present." The Uchiha informed. " I know that she wants to teach English overseas, so I want to give her that even if it is not overseas."

" Well, Uchiha Industries has all kinds of connections, I am sure that we can find somewhere who is looking for an English teacher around here"

"And not just any place, I want it to be elite."

"Of course, but I didn't realize you were so sentimental, Sasuke."

" I'm not." Sasuke said, embarrased. Itachi chuckled.

" I'll look for her."

" Thanks."

" Un."

" Oh, and Itachi." The Uchiha brothers met eye to eye. " I want you to be a bestman at my wedding." Itachi was rendered speechless, he reached out a hand, and placed it on his briother's shoulder.

" I'd be honor too." It was one of the first brotherly moments they shared.

After work, Sasuke headed to the wedding dresser's shop to be fitted for his tuxs, it was a gray one with a jade colored undercoat he had to treat the thing like it was gold because it matched his exact measurements.

XXXX

Hinata walked through the door, she was immediatly pulled into an embrace, and she giggled.

"I've missed you, _hime_."

"Did y-you just get h-home?" He began to kiss her neck.

"Yes, and look what I got." He held up his tuxs in a plastic bag, and she lit up. She touched it, it was everything she had envisoned.

"It's a-amazing." Hinata had been meaning to ask Sasuke about making Sakura and Ino bridemaids at their wedding. "Um...S-Sasuke can I m-make Sakura and Ino bridesmaids?"

"Yes, it is only right. I made Itachi a bestman at our wedding." Hinata's eyes widened, she knew that it took a lot for Sasuke to do that, and she smiled.

"R-really? That's g-great!"

"And is it okay if naruto becomes my other bestman. He can be a pain in my ass, but he has also been like the brother you hate to love."

"I think it's a g-great idea."

Sakura and Ino were shocked when hinata asked them to be bridemaidss, but they accepted.

"Oh hell yeah, we will be!" Ino shouted, elated.

"It will be our honor." Sakura stated.

"Thank you, you guys" Everything was coming together.

XXXX

Sasuke stared at Naruto whose mouth was almost to the ground.

"Really me want to do it?" Naruto asked, shocked

" Do you not want it?" The Uchiha growled.

" No, no, It is just I'm flattered." He said, tearying up, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" Just don't embarrass me." And before he could say anything else, Naruto gave him a hug, and he cringed at the touch.

Only one person was allowed to do such a thing, and that was the woman he was going to marry.

The wedding day was hectic as hell, Sasuke was rushed over to the shrine, and dressed in a traditional men's kimono. However, when he caught sight of Hinata, it made everything go away.

Almost as if time had stopped for them.

Hinata had come down the aisle in a multiple layered beautiful silk kimono, and her hair pinned up into an elaborate design, the Uchiha couldn't contain his smile.

She was beautiful. He reveled in the moment, she became his wife.

For the contemporary wedding, Hinata wore a princess like strapless all lace beaded gown.

And when the Uchiha kissed her in that portion of the wedding, he couldn't stop thinking about how he would be able to do this every day with her for the rest of his life.

Everyone took pictures of the newlyweds during the ceremony, and after it during the after wedding party.

At the after wedding party, wine, some of the finest food, sake, and music rang throughout the hall. Gifts were given like crazy to the new Uchihas.

XXXX

As Hinata danced with her husband, he whispered sweet nothing into her ear, everything was just perfect.

He was perfect. The wedding was perfect. She couldn't have asked for anything more.

The time came where they cut the cake, she scoped some icing onto her finger, and smeared it onto his face. Everyone laughed at the sight, the Uchiha smirked at her, and did the same.

The only difference was she kissed the icing off his cheek, and he licked it off her lips.

She nearly fainted.

"So, you two are finally married!" Naruto exclaimed at one point. He wrapped his arms around their necks, and Hinata giggled. "That's awesome!"

The party was also filled with a lot more surprises, Naruto proposed to Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke were made a part of their future wedding.

Towards the end of the party, Hiashi walked up to Hinata, and he reached inside of his kimono.

"You look stunning, daughter." He informed.

"Thank y-you, father." It meant a lot to her to hear him say that. However, she was unprepared for what he would do next. He pulled out an envelope, and she looked at him, shocked.

"This is for you, Hinata." He stated. She took the envelope, and Hiashi crossed his arms.

"It is a gift from us to you all." She opened it to see it was filled with money and a tourist guide to a town nicknamed the town of wonders. "It is for your honeymoon."

Hiashi was a man of few words, but she knew that actions spoke louder than them.

He was happy for her.

XXXX

The party lasted late into the night, the Uchiha carried Hinata into the home, and to their bedroom when they got back.

Sasuke laid Hinata on the bed, and he began to give her breathtaking kisses.

"You were beautiful today, Hinata." he said, huskily. " I can't believe you're my wife." Hinata couldn't hide her sweet smile.

"I can't believe I'm m-married to you either. I will a-always have eyes only for you." She placed her hand on his cheek, and he closed his eyes. He hymned, throatily, and placed a hand over hers.

" You better." He chuckled. She giggled.

"The dress you chose was a good one."

"R-really you l-like it?" Sasuke nodded, and his hands moved up her dress.

"I do." He pulled down her underwear, tossing them aside, and inserted a finger past her folds. Her breath hitched, back arched, and she moaned.

As he stroked her insides, he began removed the pins from her hair, and she helped him remove his tuxs. Sasuke unzipped her dress, inserting another finger in the process, and she cried.

"S-Sasuke!" He unhooked her bra, and soon naked in front of one another.

But, by then, she had already had her first climax, he removed his hand, and her legs were spread for him. She stretched her arms out towards him, he settled in between her legs, and pulled her against his hardened member. His erection rubbed against her womanhood, she moaned louder, as he continued to do this.

" Do you want me?" he teased. He rubbed against her more, and she nodded.

"Please." She begged. Obeying his wife, he pushed his member into her, and she opened her mouth, letting out a low cry.

She was tight, wet, and warm.

Hinata felt good.

Sasuke snapped his hips towards her, her walls now sheathed all of his member, and she yelled his name.

She trembled, trying to deal with the pain, and her nails dug into his back.

"It's o-okay." She assured after a few minutes.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes." Sasuke began to move in and out of her folds, pushing her legs further apart so he could penetrate deeper into her, and she moaned his name.

" Sasuke!"

"Hinata." he huffed. She wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck, and Hinata threw back her head.

XXXX

All evidence of pain was now gone, and replaced by pure ecstasy. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his thrusts were demanding and hard.

Hinata thought she was going to burst. Their movements were in sync, and she closed her eyes.

When he hit the end of her, she whimpered for more. Their bodies began to make a slapping noise, and he would only pull his member out of her a little before pushing it back inside.

The pace was fast, then slow, and at a faster rate. Sometimes, he changed angles, hitting a spot that sent electric jolts of pleasure through them.

" Oh!" She sighed. Her lewd noises came over and over after he kept hitting that spot, relentlessly.

It didn't take long for them to reach their apex (for Hinata another apex), her walls clamped down on him when she came, and hot semen poured into her. Hinata brushed his bangs out of his face, he moved lazily inside of her as she milked him.

" Are you alright?" He asked, pressing his lips against hers.

"I'm f-fine." She kissed him back, and caressed his cheek.

"Hm… good, _hime_."

After a few moments, the sex started up once more, his mouth was everywhere on her body, on her breasts, lips, and neck.

Her gasps were mixed with pleasured filled moans so was his, and they intermingled.

After their insatiable need for one another was satisfied, Sasuke carried her to a clean bed. Hinata laid on her stomach, he trailed his fingers down her sides, and his head rested between her shoulder blades.

" It was amazing sex wouldn't you say?" Sasuke asked, curiously. Her face was flushed red from their activities, and he saw it turn a deeper shade. She buried her face in the pillow, and the Uchiha chuckled.

How on earth did he land such a beautiful woman?

"My father gave us money for a honeymoon." Hinata informed. Sasuke's finger stopped, he looked at her, genuinely surprised.

"He did?"

"Y-yes to the town of w-wonders." She had heard from rumors that the town had been an oasis of beautiful natural attractions.

"When do you want to go?"

"I-I don't mind."

"How about tomorrow morning?" Sasuke suggested, trailing kisses down her body.

"Okay." She couldn't wait.

XXXX

The Uchiha helped Hinata pack a couple of their clothes, and they headed out the next day. Hinata held up the guide when they were in the car, and she pointed to an article about their so called rainbow waterfall. The water changed different colors due to the sedimentary erosion.

"C-can we go here f-first?" She asked, curiously. Sasuke chuckled at her.

"Yes, we can do whatever you want to do when we get there, _hime_."

She had a digital camera in a satchel gifted to her by Ino, and she squeaked in delight.

The town wasn't too overcrowded when they arrived there, and Sasuke got them the best room in the hotel.

There was a hot springs there, public and private.

The waterfall Hinata had talked about, a canyon, a beautiful natural garden, and they were planning to visit all of it.

Sasuke liked to see Hinata light up when she caught sight of something. They held hands as they maneuvered through the crowds, and took a plethora of pictures.

In all of their sightseeing, Hinata walked over to a nearby man." Um... Can you please take a picture of my husband and I buy the waterfall?" Sasuke eyed the man, sharply, and gave the most threatening look he could muster. The man gasped, gulping, and nodded, frantically, grabbing the camera.

He was satisfied. No one said no to his wife.

They took many photos with one another by the waterfall, and that took up most of the day.

When the newlyweds became hungry, Sasuke led Hinata to a local restaurant that had been apparently known for its tasty exotic food.

They ordered a seafood plate with soup, Sasuke had to admit, and it was good.

XXXX

The final place for relaxation was a hot spring, Hinata had managed to get them a private one.

She laid her head on his shoulder with an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Did you l-like today?" she asked, curiously.

"I did. But, you know what I like among everything here?"

"W-what?" He turned to her, titling her head, and kissed her.

"Being married to you." He whispered, lowly. The Uchiha didn't even think he was capable to saying such sweet words, Hinata had changed him in so many ways.

"I love you." She affirmed. They were words from the bottom of her heart.

Sometimes at night, Hinata noticed Sasuke had trouble sleeping by the way he shifted in bed. Although she'd never admit to him that she had seen it since she didn't want him to be embarrassed. Their bare bodies were pressed up against one another with legs entailed, she would pull herself up, and rest her cheek against his.

He always calmed down when she did that.

They stayed in the town for a week, visiting everything there was to see.

And the last week of their wedding bliss had been spent at home, Hinata liked that.

She went through some of the unopened gifts Ino and Sakura had given her in the kitchen, and pulled out white see through two piece lingerie. She gasped, going to shove it in the box, but not before she saw Sasuke's hand clasp her wrist.

Their eyes met.

"What you hiding?" He asked, devilishly.

"N-Nothing." She stammered. He cocked an eyebrow, pulling out the lingerie once more, and he chuckled, leaning in, and kissing her.

"I didn't realize you had perverts for friends."

"I-I don't." She said in between his kisses, she felt his hands go up to her blouse, and he began to unbutton it.

"Let's try it on." He urged. Hinata did after much persuasion.

XXXX

Sasuke saw Hinata in that lingerie, and he licked his lips.

"You look good." He said, pushing her onto the dining room table. Sasuke leaned over her, and pressed his lips against hers once more. Their tongues tussled with one another's, and he unzipped his pants. He hooked her leg over his shoulder, and she wrapped her leg around his waist.

"I-it's revealing." She said as he pulled down the panties.

"You can be revealing with me." He stated. "I like it though. How about we test it?" Before she could say anything else, Sasuke reached his hand down in between them, and began to rub her womanhood till it was coated for him.

"P-please." She begged.

He obliged.

Her back arched when he slid inside of her, and she pulled him close. He began to ride her, Sasuke's hand rested on her lower backside, and he guided her hips through the motions.

"S-Sasuke..." She rasped as he sucked on her buds. He pumped in and out of her, faster, rougher, she knotted her fingers in his hair, and deviated between whines and moans. The Uchiha loved how uncontrolled he could be with her, the table began to shake, violently.

"Too f-fast." She said at one point.

"Forgive me, _hime_." And he slowed down, keeping the same intensity.

As he finished unloading inside of her, he pressed his forehead against hers where they tried to catch their breaths.

"Do I hurt you when we have sex?" He asked in between breaths. It was a question that had been bothering him for quite some time, they were having lots of sex after all.

"No, I p-promise." She said with a smile.

" Good cause that is the last thing I want to do."

When he was done, the Uchiha pulled out of her, and she slid her panties back on.

"Now let's finish opening up the rest of our gifts?" he suggested.

"Un."

Sasuke didn't know gift unwrapping could be do kinky.

On the last day of their wedding bliss, Sasuke heard his phone ring, and he pulled it out of his pocket.

" Yeah, Itachi?"

" I found a someone who could hire Hinata. She is a professor at the local Konoha college, and is looking for an English teacher. She is very interested to meet Hinata." The Uchiha smiled to himself.

"Great, what is her name?"

" It is Tsunade." Itachi informed. He gave Sasuke her number.

" So how was the honeymoon?"

" Good, I didn't want to come back." Sasuke said, rather bluntly. Itachi chuckled on the other end of the line.

" I see, that is good to hear." After his phone call, he walked into to their living room where Hinata was placing photos in their album.

"Hinata, I need to tell you something."

"W-what is it?" The Uchiha sat down next to her, and Hinata looked at him, perplexed

"Remember when I asked you what you wanted in life?"

" Yeah."

"Well, I was able to pull a couple of strings, and I was able to give it to you."

Hinata looked at him with parted lips.

"You… got me a t-teaching j-job?" Sasuke nodded. Hinata became elated, smiling in delight, and she placed both of her hands on his cheek. " H-how, I….."

" Hm, nothing is too good for my wife, and I am an Uchiha we have our ways. It is at a Konoha's local college, I have the professor's number who wants to talk to you." He held up his phone, and handed it to her. "Want to call?"

XXXX

She stared at it, this was her opportunity, and she reached out with trembling hands. Only when he touched her face with his fingertips, did she realize she was crying. They were tears of joy.

The professor, Tsunade met with them the next day at the college, and Hinata was offered the job.

Itachi and Sasuke took her out to dinner to celebrate. Itachi held up his glass. " To Hinata and her job."

The sound of two Uchihas giving praise (a rare event) resonated through the dinner place.

They met with Tsunade afterwards, and she was automatically given the job.

Hinata started out teaching with the other English teachers there just to get used to how things started, but she was soon given her own class.

She loved every minute of it.

She laid in bed, talking about her days at the college to Sasuke and at one point, she saw him doze off. She gave in her resignation to the bookstore, she hated to leave it, but she promised that she would visit it upon many times.

However, no more than a week that she started, Hinata started to become _really _sensitive to some smells, it sickened her to her stomach, and at first she thought she had a stomach flu.

So, she took some medicine, but it did nothing.

The sickness became worse, and worse till Sasuke started to see she would come home early from work and lay down.

And it became like that for two weeks.

XXXX

At the end of the two weeks, Sasuke came home to Hinata laying down on the couch, she had a blanket wrapped around her, and he grimaced. "Hinata, _hime_." He walked over to her, she looked up at him, and she saw slightly pale.

It alarmed him.

There was a trashcan beside the couch, and Sasuke knelt down. She smiled, thinly. "Hey."

"Hime, did you throw up?" She shook her head, and the Uchiha sighed in relief. He hated to see his wife in such a condition.

But, these conditions could only be caused by one thing.

"Hinata, I think you may be pregnant." Hinata looked at him, shocked despite her weak face, and they stared at one another, silently. "Let's get you a test. I'll run to the store later on tonight."

"O-okay." She reached out a hand, and they interlaced their fingers.

After he made sure she was alright, and the sickness passed. He left only to come back with two boxes.

He followed her into the bathroom where she did the pregnancy test, and the two of them watched two blue lines appear.

Hinata was indeed growing with a child.

"We're going to be parents." Both of them said, simultaneously as they couldn't hide the growing smiles spreading across their faces.

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	14. Family

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author's note: This will be the last chapter of a Brush of Sweetness. I really hope you all enjoy it! Thank you! **

A Brush of Sweetness

Hinata's shirt was hitched up, exposing her flat belly that would soon be swollen in a couple of months, and Sasuke's hands rested against it with Hinata's on top. He rubbed her stomach, smoothly, and the Uchiha nestled his face in her peach smelling indigo tresses.

A child, their child was germinating inside of this beautiful woman he had called his wife.

"I know you just started your job, _hime_, but I don't want anything to happen to you or our child so how about you work for now, and take off immediately when your belly starts to grow."

"B-but, my belly will grow in the first m-month." Hinata said, shocked.

"Exactly." Sasuke informed. There was no way in hell, he was going to have his pregnant wife work, and anything could happen when he was at work. He also needed someone to be with her to check up on her. "I cannot allow something to happen to you two."

He would now become more protective over Hinata than ever.

"H-how about two m-months?" she asked, curiously. "T-then I will take off maternity leave." There was a silence exchanged between the two.

He couldn't say no to his goddess.

"Okay, but if anything happens before." Hinata looked up at him, smiling, and she lifted up, kissing him.

"I-I promise."

"We need to take you to the doctor." He said next.

"Un. I have to go on p-prenatal care now. And um… we h-have to tell my father, and your brother." Sasuke groaned to himself, he could already anticipate the Hyuuga head to look down on him for impregnating his daughter so soon.

And he wasn't quite sure how Itachi would react.

"Your father is going to kill me." He stated. She giggled, and shook her head.

"No, he w-won't." She assured. "After all, t-this is first grandchild."

"I will take off tomorrow, and we'll go visit your family."

"Okay. I w-will too."

* * *

The next day, the Uchiha drove to the Hyuuga estate, and the gate holder opened the gates for them. Hanabi was the first one to greet them was they pulled up, and Hinata giggled at her sister.

"How was your honeymoon?" Hanabi asked, curiously.

"It was g-good, thank you."

"I still can't believe you're married ugh." Hanabi grinned at the pale beauty. "I hope one day I can get married to such a handsome guy."

Hinata turned ten shades of red, Sasuke smirked at her, and he folded his arms across his chest. She knew that Sasuke was nervous about delivering the news to her family, but she would make sure everything went well.

Neji came out to greet Hinata, and he bowed, slightly. "Hinata-sama, it is a pleasure to see you again." He half turned to Sasuke. "And you, Uchiha."

"Likewise." Sasuke replied, nonchalantly.

"So, what brings you here?" Neji asked, curiously. She took a deep breath, walking over to Sasuke, and took his hand, interlacing their fingers.

"I'm pregnant." She informed. Neji's eyes widened at her, and he was rendered speechless. Sasuke couldn't contain a chuckle.

"That's great news!" Hanabi said, breaking the ice.

"Congratulations, Hinata-sama." Neji said now with a smile.

"Do you know where, father is so that w-we may tell him?"

"In his office. I will get him for you." Neji assured. Hinata nodded, walking with Sasuke into the house, and she squeezed his hand.

"I told you it would go well." She assured. The Uchiha scowled.

"We still have your father."

"D-don't worry." She lifted up, and kissed him on the brow. The expecting couple waited for Hinata's father in the living room for a few minutes until the shoji door slid open, and Hiashi walked in.

Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Daughter, son-in law, to what do I owe this visit for?" Hiashi asked, coolly. Hinata began to speak up, but Sasuke cut her off.

XXXX

He was not going to let her do it.

"Hinata is pregnant." The Uchiha stated. Hiashi stared at the Uchiha hard, Sasuke stared right back at him, and the impregnated silence was broken by Hanabi.

"So there is a baby growing in there? That is awesome, sister, I can't wait to he or she comes out." She hugged Hinata, and Hinata hugged her back.

"So you two are having a child?" Hiashi said, finally. "The child will be strong, Uchiha and Hyuuga family blood will run through its veins. Although, I can say I was expecting this news to be a little… later."

Sasuke saw Hinata's face turn red, and Hiashi took a deep breath. "Nonetheless, I am pleased to hear the news."

"I'm going to be an aunt." Hanabi informed, and then she smiled. "Wow, I am a pretty young aunt."

"There are some very good doctors, I know who can provide you with prenatal care."

"T-thank you, father." Hinata stated.

"We'll make sure that this pregnancy goes smoothly."

"I will help Hinata in everything she needs." Neji added. Sasuke waved his hand.

"That is not needed, my brother and I will have it covered."

"Nonsense, it is my duty as a member of the second branch of the Hyuuga family."

"And it is mine as her husband, and the future of that child." The two men stared at each other, rivaling, and Hinata raised up her hands.

"Neji, y-you can come on days that Sasuke and his brother c-cannot." Hinata compromised. "I-is that okay?" She tried to smooth over the situation.

The two men looked at her, intently, and then gave her defeated expression.

"That's fine, Hinata-sama."

"Yeah, it's okay with me." Sasuke shrugged.

Hinata could make the two men bend to whatever she wanted regardless of whether she realized it or not.

* * *

The news was to be next broken to their friends, and Itachi. Sasuke scheduled for them all to meet at their house once they returned back from the Hyuuga estate.

"So what did you call us for?' Naruto asked, skeptically.

"I'm p-pregnant." Hinata stated. An aura of elation instantly filled the room.

"Whoa, you are, Sasuke you horny man, you couldn't have waited a little longer?" Naruto teased. Sasuke shot the ugliest look he could muster in his direction, and Naruto walked up to Hinata.

"This is awesome news." He reached to touch Hinata's belly, and Sasuke pulled her away from him. She looked at Sasuke, shocked.

"Don't let Naruto touch your belly." He warned.

"Why not?"

"Because our child may pick up on his stupidity." Naruto shot a glare at him, and stuck his tongue out, pouting.

"Whatever, man. You're so mean."

Hinata giggled at the two.

"That is just... imagine what your child will be when he or she comes out. They will be a knockout!" Ino exclaimed. "Your child has good genes!"

"I'm really happy for you, Hinata and Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile. Itachi nodded in agreement with a faint smile.

"If she needs help around the house as she grows, I will help." Itachi offered. "After all, I'm going to be an uncle."

"We will all help!" They offered.

Hinata couldn't help, but feel a certain warmth arise in her chest.

* * *

During the first weeks, Hinata saw the doctor, and started on care for their child. She put in her maternity notice at the job, and Sasuke was at every doctor appointment with her during the whole process.

Even stopping what he was doing at that moment at his job.

Neji also came to check up on her, several times a day. Then, if it wasn't Neji, it was Ino, sakura, and so on. She could tell it was going to be like this the whole pregnancy.

But, she didn't mind.

* * *

Hinata grew pretty fast during the first month, and was already poking out. The Uchiha found it rather cute, she wore pregnancy very well.

However, with his growing family, he realized that they would need a bigger home.

"We need a bigger home, hime." The Uchiha stated as he looked around at their house. Hinata looked at him, perplexed.

"Why? I-I think that the home is o-okay."

"Yes, but our family is growing, and I don't want you or the child to feel cramped." Sasuke informed. "What I will do is talk to the landlord, and see if he can give me a bigger home, and this home will be like our vacation home."

Hinata grimaced. "W-won't that be a lot of money? I mean having this c-child will be expensive enough." He reached over a hand, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing, that would be serious, Hinata." He assured. "You know, you did marry a well off man." She looked at him, sourly.

"That is n-not why I m-married you." She gave him a teasing smile, and kissed his brow. "I married you cause I-I love you."

"I love you too, Hinata."

Their new home was a lot bigger, there were several rooms in it, and Sasuke leaned over in her ear.

"Want to fill every room with our children?" He whispered, seductively. He kissed her ear, and chuckled when she nearly fainted.

He loved to tease her.

Also, during the first month, Hinata was made to sit on the couch the most of the time while Sasuke did everything for her. He treated her as if she were about to break.

However, she was a little obstinate about that. She didn't want to be served.

So, they came to a compromise. Hinata was going to help him with whatever he was doing like cooking them dinner by sitting in the room they were in.

* * *

Then, they moved onto setting up the child's room.

"What name d-do you want f-for the child?" Hinata inquired. "I mean I know I'm only a few weeks, but it is good to start early r-right?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm not really good at names, Hinata, whatever you decide I'll gladly do that." She gave him a sour look, and he gave in.

"Okay, Well, I think Ryoshi is a nice name for a boy. What did you have in mind?"

"I like Koichi." She stated. The Uchiha smirked, liking the sound of the name.

"I like Koichi. Let's use that. See you're far better at it than I am"

"W-what about Ryoshi, I-I like that too!"

"Next boy." Hinata giggled as he leaned over, whispering the name of their child against her belly, and she could have sworn she felt him bustle around, although it was too early.

She had a feeling though, he liked it.

"And what about if it is a girl?" Hinata asked, curiously. Her eyes were met by ash burned ones, and he smiled, a rare one.

"I like Hanae." He informed.

"Oh, t-that's a great name, w-where did you g-get that from?"

"Nowhere, I just came up with it."

"It's a b-beautiful name. I-I want our daughter to be n-named that when we have one."

"We can name our children anything, Hinata." Sasuke sighed against her. "It will not change how I feel about them, they still came from you."

Hinata wrapped her arms around him, and she buried her face in his chest. "They c-come from us." She added.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked one night after dinner. "Do you find me y-you know… attractive?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her, and she fumbled with her fingers, nervously.

"What?"

"Well, I-I know that some g-guys lose interest in their wives when t-they are pregnant, I-I mean… I know you're not some guy… I-I-"

He cut her off by snaking an arm around her waist, pushing her against him, gently, and pressing his lips against hers.

He gave her no room to talk then, tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth, playfully. She gasped for air.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked, curiously.

"Y-yes." She squeaked. The Uchiha grimaced.

"That doesn't sound very convincing." Before, anything else could be said further, Sasuke scoped her in his arms, and carried her to their bedroom.

He was going to prove to her how attractive he found her.

He laid her on the bed, gently. "Maybe, I should show you?" He began to undo her buttons, kissing the flesh as he exposed it, and she bit her lip, suppressing a moan.

He climbed on top of her, he would be careful with her during this, he wouldn't want to hurt her in any way.

The sex was slow, soft, and sweet. He played with her breasts, teasing the nipples, and aware at how sensitive, how fragile she was. Her legs were still spread far apart so his thrusts could penetrate deep into her cavern, but his thrusts were gentle.

After they were finished, Hinata laid next to him with disheveled hair, and Sasuke laid his head on her stomach. He was fascinated how he could hear their child's movements inside of her.

"Did I convince you?"

"You did." Hinata said, breathlessly.

"I am going to buy a box of condoms so you don't get pregnant after our child is born so, we can space them out."

She nodded. "H-how do you want to s-space the children?" The Uchiha lifted up, and he moved closer to her.

"Hm... perhaps maybe three years spacing or whatever I don't care."

"T-that sounds g-great."

* * *

At Hinata's second month of pregnancy, they were given a surprise at the doctor's office. Hinata was not having one child, instead she was having two.

Kami, Sasuke had impregnated her with twins! He groaned at this news, not that he was happy, but that he had really done it. However, he was comforted by Hinata who pointed at the screen of the two babies, and smiled.

"Hanae and Koichi." She stated.

The Uchiha couldn't contain his smile when she said that.

"But, you don't know the genders yet." He defended.

"I k-know." She assured. "A mother a-always knows." They made adjustments to the baby's room they had already set up, and now made it accommodating for two. When they did this, Sasuke found certain fears began to arise out of him.

Would he be a good father to these children? He tried to push the thoughts aside, but they plagued him as the pregnancy progressed.

He didn't tell Hinata about it because he didn't want to add any unnecessary stress to her. It kept him up at nights, and one night, he couldn't contain it.

Sasuke got up from the bed, careful not to wake his pregnant wife, and sat in a chair in their bedroom.

However, he couldn't hide anything from her.

XXXX

Hinata reached out a hand, feeling an empty space, and she stirred. "S-Sasuke…." She lifted up, carefully, and Sasuke reached over a hand, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Go back to sleep."

"W-what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing." She rubbed her eyes, furiously to get a clear look at her husband, and she noticed he looked a little trouble. She placed both hands on the side of his face. "You can tell me anything."

Sasuke sucked in his teeth. "I just a little… apprehensive, _hime_?"

"A-about me being p-pregnant?"

"It has to do with the pregnancy and me." She looked at him, perplexed.

"I don't u-understand." Sasuke ran his hands through his hair, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What if I am not a good father, Hinata?"

"Of course y-you will be." She assured. She leaned in, and placed her head on his chest. He stroked her hair. There was a silence exchanged between the two.

"How do you know that? His voice was dark. "My father was not a good one. He constantly placed stress on my older brother, stung us around like dolls, playing favorites, and when Itachi didn't meet his expectations. He set his eyes on me. He held us to impossible standards, nothing was ever good for him. I don't want our children to go through the same thing."

"How do I know? Hinata looked up at him, and kissed him. "Because I love you that's how I know."

Sasuke gave her a weary smile, and he closed his eyes as she traced the contours of his face with her finger.

"I want to be perfect for you, Hinata. For our children."

"Then, let's try t-to be perfect t-together." Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, laying down, and squeezing her against him, feeling her baby bump against him.

She didn't need to strive to be perfect, she was already there.

* * *

The third and fourth month, she grew more, and at that point Hinata went on maternity leave. An as it turned out Hinata was having twin boy and girl, fraternal to be exact...

He took notice of how sometimes, Hinata would wince, and her hand rested on her stomach.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, concerned.

"J-just a little."

"Want me to run you a nice warm bath?" Sasuke offered. She smiled at him as a yes, and he did. He helped Hinata get into the tub, and pulled out a bottle of bubbles. She giggled, resting her eyes, and he stayed with her in the bathroom filled with floating rounded soap.

She soaked in the tub for a good while, the Uchiha watched her fall asleep, and he shook his head. He leaned over, brushing hair out of her face, and kissed those plump lips of hers.

"You dummy, you're going to get prune looking." He released the water, and lifted her out of the tub. Sasuke dried her off, dressed her, and put her to bed.

She slept more often in the third and fourth months. No doubt attributed to the fact that she was now providing for herself, and two other human beings.

* * *

The fifth and sixth month, Hinata waddled about the house, and Sasuke smirked at the sight. She was growing cuter by the second.

A baby shower was set up soon.

"The baby shower is at two o'clock right?" Hinata asked, curiously. She had a blue and pink tapestry in her hands.

"It is, _hime_."

"Sasuke, can y-you help me up the l-latter to hang this t-tapestry up?" The house was decorated in all pink and blue, food was laid out for the guests, and Sasuke took the tapestry.

"No, I'll hang it up myself." She giggled as he grabbed it from her, and their son and daughter's name was displayed on it.

Hinata was overwhelmed by the amount of gifts that came, her family came bringing a truckload of gifts, and Itachi was no better.

The babies' room was filled in no time.

* * *

The last month of pregnancy, Hinata was put on bed rest, and Sasuke may had been as well because he stayed with her most of the time.

Her eyes shot open in the middle of the night when she felt water gush between her legs, and she gasped.

"S-Sasuke!" she nearly cried. Almost as if he had never even been asleep, he gathered her up in a bed sheet, and she was rushed to the hospital.

The Uchiha sat in the waiting room, he hated to wait, but even now more since Hinata was in labor. He tapped his finger against the chair seat, and Itachi soon joined him. Not too longer after Itachi came that all their family and friends joined him as well.

They waited for news for what seemed like hours, and just as he was about to storm back there. The doctor came out, and he nodded.

Sasuke and everyone went to see Hinata who smiled at Sasuke when he entered, and the Uchiha felt his chest tighten. He walked up to her, seeing their son and daughter who stared at him with innocent eyes. Koichi had ash burned colored eyes. His hair was the same color as Hinata's and Sasuke could already tell that Koichi would be a blend between the two. Hanae seemed to take more after Sasuke, she had Hinata's eye color, but everything else was Sasuke.

Koichi cried when Hinata handed him to Sasuke while she still held Hanae, and Sasuke took his little hand with his. He then stopped, and began to be soothed.

He reached a hand, pulling Hinata into him, and he touched Hanae. She cooed at him, and he closed his eyes.

"Perfect." Was all he could say.

She was perfect. Koichi and Hanae were perfect. This family she gave him was perfect. It was all perfect.

* * *

Koichi and Hanae were pretty calm babies, they only cried when they wanted to be fed or needed their diaper changed. However, Sasuke could tell Koichi and Hanae reveled in their parents attention.

They both liked to be played with by Sasuke and Hinata. Koichi loved to touch his mother's hair, and Hanae liked touching Sasuke's face.

The twins were also a little spoiled as well. They didn't like baby food as Sasuke had to learn it the hard way when Koichi and Hanae pushed their bowls to the ground.

So, the twins ate fresh foods.

He eyed his children as Hinata fed them. "You two really know how to work us don't you?"

And as if understanding what he said, Koichi and Hanae giggled at him.

The twins were also inseparable, and loved to be around one another. He guessed it was some twin bond thing between the two.

Then at times, the couple would lay on their bed with the twins in between them, and Sasuke would plant kisses on their heads, and Hinata's lips.

He would invest every fiber of his being into this growing family of his.

_Epilogue _

_(Fifteen years later) _

Sasuke kissed Hinata's back as he helped zip up her dress, and she smiled at him. She turned around, and helped fix his tie.

"Are you r-ready for the p-party?" She asked, curiously. The Uchiha leaned over, kissing his wife, and nodded.

"To celebrate our years together, yes."

Today was their anniversary.

Everyone had set up a huge party for the husband and wife. She giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her deeper in for a kiss, this woman had been with him for fifteen years, and he would never tire of the way she looked at him, every day.

Like he was the light of her world.

The door swung open causing Sasuke to look up, and Hinata squeaked, hiding her face in his chest.

The next thing he knew was flowers petals were being thrown at them. He cocked an eyebrow at his children who held several bouquets of flowers in their hands.

The flowers ranged from roses to daisies. Koichi had their youngest daughter, Ai on his back, and Hanae held their second youngest son, Ryoshi's hand.

Hanae and Koichi were fifteen, Ryoshi was ten, and Ai was six. Unlike their older twin siblings Ryoshi looked like Hinata except for his ash burned eyes, and Ai was a blend of Hinata and Sasuke once more.

Koichi held a bouquet of roses, Ai had daisies, Hanae had lilies, and Ryoshi had orchids.

"Happy anniversary!" Ai cheered.

"We bought these for you guys." Koichi informed. They handed them the flowers, and Hinata smiled at them, warmly.

"T-that's so s-sweet, come h-here." Hinata outstretched her arm towards them.

Ai, Koichi, Ryoshi, and Hanae hugged Hinata and him.

"I love you all." Hinata affirmed.

"We love you too, mom, and dad." The Uchiha smiled to himself as he was surrounded by his beautiful family.

He was Sasuke Uchiha, father to four strong children, and husband to Hinata Uchiha.

These years with Hinata and his family had made him experience something like never before.

And that was true happiness.

**The End**

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed the story!- TheValkyrieGladiator**


End file.
